Help Me!
by Gibbsfan1
Summary: "I need to have this baby." Ziva shouted. "There is no one else and it's not like you're offering to help, is it?" She demanded. Gibbs stared at her. 'What do you think his answer will be' Giva/Zibbs story. Enjoy and Review. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary : Ziva is in excruciating pain... And Gibbs has to help her through it... But will he be willing to help when she asks for the most unexpected thing... Giva / Zibbs Story. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own them but I do love them.**_

_**Please read and review soon…**_

_**oooooooOOOOOooooooo**_

Ziva got into the passenger side of the sedan relieved to be sitting. The pain that had been niggling her for the last few days had suddenly turned into a raging inferno and she wasn't sure how she'd made it to the car without the rest of the team noticing.

Taking a few deep breaths she tried to get the pain under control. But it wasn't working. And she didn't have any pain killers with her. She wrapped her hand around her waist and pressing down onto her side. The pain was sharp, pulsating and shooting from her front to her back in agonizing waves.

_What's wrong with me!_

Ziva could handle being shot, stabbed or physically attacked. But being ill and facing an unknown foe tended to freak her out.

She heard the driver's door open and straightened up. She schooled her features and looked straight ahead. The last thing she needed was Gibbs to see her like this, especially when she continuously tried to convince him and the rest of the world that she was invincible.

She felt his gaze as he started the car.

"David, something you want to tell me?"

"No." Ziva replied.

_Yes, my insides are being ripped apart and I'm trying very hard not to throw up. Oh and while we're on the subject, I've been infatuated with you for the longest time and my fantasies about you are starting to drive me crazy. But first things first, this pain's killing me!_

Gibbs drove the way he always did, taking corners sharply and braking suddenly. Ziva normally enjoyed his driving because it was so much like hers, but not today and not now.

Bile rushed up her throat and the pain in her side got worse, much, much worse.

"_Argh!"_ A cry of pain escaped her clenched teeth.

"Ziva?" Gibbs looked at her sharply.

"Pull over, now." Ziva gasped, one hand clutching her side the other covering her mouth.

Gibbs swerved into the extreme right lane, causing a number of drivers to hoot at him in anger. The minute the car came to a stop Ziva rushed out of her seat, collapsed on her knees and proceeded to retch.

Gibbs was next to her in a flash. He held her hair out of the way as she gagged and vomited some more. She would have enjoyed his touch had she not been as sick as a dog. Gibbs' hand brushed her forehead and he gasped.

"You're burning up! Is there something you want to tell me now?" he demanded.

"_Argh!"_ Ziva moaned, doubling over in pain.

"Come on." Gibbs' voice changed from one of anger to one of concern. Ziva let him wipe her mouth and help her into the car, into the back seat. She lay on her side, tears sparkling in her eyes. Her legs were drawn up to her chest and she couldn't hold back a moan. Besides, it was too late to pretend that everything was okay.

Gibbs caressed her head and said, "Easy Ziva. I'm taking you to the Emergency Room."

Then he was back in the driver's seat, speeding towards Bethesda.

Ziva rolled on the back seat, the pain spiraling out of control.

_Hurry Gibbs…_ She prayed.

_**oooooooOOOOOooooooo**_

**_Author's Note: _**

**_Hope you like it. _**

**_The next gives us Gibbs' viewpoint..._**

**_And Ziva's conditon is investigated._**

**_So stay tuned... and review asap... Thanks!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the great reviews. I loved them. I've been travelling Spain and have not had a chance to update...**_

_**Here's the next chapter, Enjoy and review soon….**_

_**oooooooOOOOOooooooo**_

_What the hell's wrong with you and why did you hide it from me?_

Gibbs was furious. Although he never volunteered information about himself he expected his team to keep him informed about every … well almost every aspect of their lives. And Ziva? He had a special connection to her. So how the hell did he miss the fact that she wasn't okay?

_You missed it because you were trying to avoid your feeling for her, Jethro._

"Damn it!" he swore under his breath, as he floored the accelerator. He reached for his phone and called Ducky.

"Ducky, meet me at Bethesda."

"Oh dear, Jethro, are you hurt?" The ME's voice sharpened with concern.

"It's Ziva." Gibbs explained her symptoms and Ducky promised to get to Bethesda within the hour.

"_Argh!"_ Ziva cried out.

That terrified Gibbs. The Ziva he knew was a tough, strong woman and for her to be rolling and crying out in pain, she had to be in some serious pain. He watched her in the rear view mirror for a second. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her knees bent up to her chest and her lower lip caught between her teeth.

_Hang on, Ziva. _

He pulled into the emergency area of Bethesda Hospital and was out of the door before his car came to a complete stop.

"I need a Doctor." He shouted as he opened the back door and reached for Ziva. The minute he had her out of the back seat, she lunged forward and gagged. Nurses rushed to her side and helped Gibbs get her onto a gurney.

"Madam, can you tell me what's wrong." A nurse asked as they rushed Ziva into the ER.

"She has bad stomach cramps and vomiting." Gibbs answered.

"And you are?" The nurse asked Gibbs as they wheeled Ziva into the ER.

"Her Boss."

"You'll have to wait outside, sir."

"_No."_ Ziva cried out. "Stay with me…. Please…. _Argh!_"

"Shh Ziva, I'm not leaving you." Gibbs said glaring at the nurse.

"Okay." The nurse said looking strangely from Ziva to Gibbs.

Ziva moaned, turning onto her side. Gibbs slipped his hand into hers and squeezed as she was placed in a cubicle. Ziva held onto his hand, pulling it close as she cradled her stomach.

"Ziva. It's going to be okay." Gibbs whispered close to her ear.

Two nurses rushed into the cubicle and started examining Ziva.

"Where exactly does it hurt?" A nurse asked.

"_Right side… here."_ Ziva said taking Gibbs' hand and squeezing it over the right side of her lower abdomen.

The nurse moved Gibbs and Ziva's joined hands out of her way. She pulled Ziva's shirt up and undid her pants before examining her stomach and pelvis. Gibbs tried to look away, but he wanted to know if she had any bruising. He noted her firm, smooth abs and the flare of her hip bone.

He had to close his eyes, when wayward thoughts raced through his mind.

The second nurse started taking Ziva's vitals, wrapping a pressure cuff around her arms, taking her pulse, and placing a thermometer under her arm.

"_Argh…"_ Ziva gasped.

"Ziva?" Gibbs focused on her face as she rolled her head from side to side on the pillow.

"Give her something for the pain." Gibbs insisted.

"Not yet, Sir." The nurse said.

A doctor walked into the cubicle. "We have to find out what's wrong with her first." He said before turning to the nurse to get an update.

"BP's 132 over 94, pulse 143, temp's 102.3" the nurse said.

"Get an IV going and do a full blood work up." The doctor instructed before looking at Ziva. "Madam, can you tell me when your symptoms started?"

Gibbs caressed Ziva's head and repeated the Doctor's question when she didn't reply.

"_10… 12 days…"_Ziva replied as the Doctor examined her side.

_10 to 12 days ago! _

_Ziva damn it! _

"Administer Perfalgan 10mg for the pain and fever."The Doctor said.

"Madam…"

"Call her Ziva." Gibbs growled.

"Ziva, the pain medication should take effect shortly. We're going to draw blood to run a few tests." The Doctor said filling in a form.

"Are you pregnant?" The nurse asked.

"_No… Argh…"_ Ziva gasped.

"The nurses will take you down to Radiology to have x-rays and an abdominal scan done." The Doctor said.

"While we do that, can you please open a file for her at the reception desk?" the nurse asked as she tried to get Gibbs to leave Ziva.

"David, hang in there." Gibbs said a moment before following the doctor out.

"What's wrong with her?" He demanded.

"It could be a hernia or appendicitis. The scans and blood test will reveal more." The doctor said.

_**oooooooOOOOOooooooo**_

Forty five minutes later, Ducky was once again telling Gibbs to sit down. Tony and McGee took turns stepping out of Gibbs' way which wasn't easy in the narrow ER waiting room. Gibbs was worried and for the first time it showed in his eyes.

McGee and Tony had just finished clearing the crime scene, when Ducky called them with the news. They handed all the evidence to Jimmy to take back to the office and headed straight to Bethesda. Tony informed Jenny and McGee told Abby. They said they would be over as soon as possible.

"What could be taking so long?" Gibbs asked again.

"I'll go and find her Doctor." Ducky said standing up. As he reached to the door, it swung open almost knocking his face.

"Gibbs!" Abby shouted, running forward and wrapping her arms around him. "She'll be okay. This is Ziva. Nothing scares her, nothing."

_Yeah… but she had been scared when I left her. _Gibbs remembered the tortured look in Ziva's eyes.

"Do you have any news?" Jenny asked.

"I was just about to go…" Ducky said moving forward.

"Ziva David's famil?." A nurse entered the waiting room.

"Yes." Ducky said.

Gibbs stepped forward and stood nose to nose with the nurse. Abby wrapped her arms around McGee and Tony's waist.

"We will be taking Ms David into surgery and need her next of kin to sign these forms." The nurse said.

"Does Ziva have acute appendicitis?" Ducky asked, Jenny setting closer to him.

"I'm afraid not." The nurse said handing the forms over to Ducky.

"A hernia?" Tony asked as he, Abby and McGee stepped forward.

"No." The nurse said.

"Then what is it?" Gibbs demanded his fists clenched as he moved forward. Jenny places a hand on his shoulder to hold him back from the nurse who backed up a step.

Abby, McGee and Tony looked at each other, fear and concern sparkling in their eyes.

"Oh dear." Ducky exclaimed, looking at the forms that needed to be signed.

_**oooooooOOOOOooooooo**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter….**_

_**In the next we find out what is really wrong with Ziva.**_

_**And Gibbs and the rest of the team speculate on how Ziva will handle the news…**_

_**So stay tuned and review ASAP. Thanks….**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the lovely reviews and private messages. I am so glad you're enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it.**_

_**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy…. And Review ASAP… Thank you…**_

_**oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo**_

"Ducky!" Gibbs growled.

"Ziva has a ruptured ovarian cyst." Ducky said scanning over the forms in his hand. Gibbs stood still, glaring at Ducky as if urging him to go on.

"Ducky, could you elaborate." Jenny said when Gibbs looked ready to scream.

Ducky looked up and met Gibbs' expression. "Oh yes, sorry Jethro. Ovarian cysts are very common and in some cases necessary and good for the body. They are basically fluid filled sacs that surround the ovary or are found inside the ovary or uterus. They develop during the menstrual cycle as a follicle matures and then rupture releasing the follicle so that fertilization and implantation can take place. Cysts that do not rupture as well as those that do are usually absorbed back into the body without causing any discomfort."

"Ziva was in excruciating pain, Duck." Gibbs said.

"Yes, in some cases the cyst can grow rather large, upto 12 inches in fact, and they can be filled with blood or a mass of abnormal cells instead of fluid. When these rupture as is the case with Ziva, the pain is equivalent to that of an appendix rupturing."

"Oh no!" Abby voiced what everyone was feeling. Gibbs felt like sending his fist through the walk.

"So the surgery is to remove the cyst, like how try would remove an appendix." Tony asked. Concern for his partner coloured his words.

"It's more complicated I'm afraid. The doctor will first have to deal with the internal hemorrhaging. Then the cyst will be removed and sent to the lab to determine if abnormal cells are present and whether these are malignant or benign."

"Ziva could have _cancer_?" McGee gulped in shock.

Gibbs' eyes flashed with anger. How could this be happening? What could he do to help Ziva, to keep her safe?

_Damn it this is not happening!_

"But that's not the worst of it, is it Ducky?" Jenny asked.

"I'm afraid that the ovary may have to be removed and this will greatly affect Ziva's chances of falling pregnant." Ducky said.

"Dr Mallard is correct." The Nurse said. "But we need to get her into theatre now, so could you, Agent Gibbs, please sign these forms."

"Is Ziva unconscious? Is that why you need Gibbs to sign?" Jenny asked.

"No, Ms David is conscious." The nurse said.

Everyone looked at her expectantly.

"Ms David refuses to sign the forms."

"The hell she does." Gibbs growled, grabbing the forms from Ducky's hands.

"Take me to her." He ordered the nurse.

_Of all the crazy things to go and do when you're bleeding from the inside out! _Gibbs couldn't understand how the rational women he knew Ziva was, could refuse to go ahead with life saving surgery.

_**oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo**_

Ziva bit back a moan. The pain meds they had given her had worked for all of 10 minutes. She had been poked, prodded, x-rayed and scanned. A vaginal swab had been taken and to her utter embarrassment she'd realized that she was bleeding. The nurses had helped her clean up and change into a hospital gown but they didn't say what they thought was wrong with her. Then her doctor, a straight nosed, spindly man had sat on the edge of her ER bed.

"Young lady, you have a ruptured ovarian cyst. We will be taking you into surgery to remove it and most likely the ovary and fallopian tube on the right as, well if you don't have the ovary you won't need that tube now will you."

"What!"

"Calm down now. It isn't all that bad yet. The cyst or what's left of it will be analyzed for malignant growths. If these are found, chemo therapy will be scheduled."

"I could have cancer?"

"Yes, 1 in 8 patients usually have cancerous cells present. But let's not get ahead of ourselves. The surgery will take anything from 2 to 4 hours, depending on what we find and how decide to deal with it."

"Excuse me? What exactly do you mean?"

"I mean that if we find any other abnormalities, we will remove these."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no. I want another Doctor." Ziva said.

"I am the doctor on call Ms David…"

"I don't care. Get me another Doctor!"

She'd been left alone after that, her mind spinning in terror.

_A ruptured cyst, malignant growths, cancer … _

_Oh God, he wants to cut out my ovary, _

_My chance to …_

_To fall pregnant…._

_My chance to have a baby…_

_No! No! No!_

Tears rolled down her cheeks in rapid succession. She'd never thought about marriage, but she had definitely dreamt of becoming a mother one day. Now the choice was being taken from her and she realized just how much…. how very much she did want to fall pregnant.

A sob of pain burst through her lips just as Gibbs stepped into her cubicle.

Seeing him she gasped, "Gibbs!"

He paled as he went to her and took her into his arms. She knew that he was shocked by her emotional outburst but she was beyond caring just now.

"Shhh Ziva." He whispered worry and something more evident in his voice.

"Ms David, we really have to get you into surgery now." A nurse said.

"Ms David, I'm Dr Sarah Coleman. I've been briefed on your case. If there is even the slightest chance that your ovary can be saved, I will save it. You have my word on that. But we have to move now. You're hemorrhaging badly and your blood pressure's already dropping. The pain must be terrible as well but we can't give you anything else now as it will interfere with the anesthetic. Your life's literally hanging in the balance now." Dr Coleman said.

Gibbs pulled away from Ziva.

"Ziva, sign the consent forms." Gibbs ordered.

"Gibbs, I'm…."

"Now Ziva." Gibbs ordered.

Ziva shrunk away from him, fear, despair and disappointment clear in her eyes. She took the forms and signed.

"Keep that other doctor away from me." She warned Dr Coleman.

"Dr Bradley will not be anywhere near the OR. I promise you." Dr Coleman's voice said exactly what she thought of Dr Bradley. "Let's go."

"Ziva …" Gibbs tried to smooth things with her. There was so much he needed to say to her, express to her, show her.

But she didn't look back at him as she was wheeled away.

_I am such a bastard! _Gibbs swore, turned on his heel and headed out of the hospital.

He needed air.

He needed to think…

He needed to pray…

To pray that the woman…

The woman he …

He was falling in love with … would pull through this God awful ordeal.

_**oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**The next sees Ziva's surgery and Gibbs' inner reflections of his feelings…**_

_**The team also discusses how they will help Ziva pull through this…**_

_**So stay tuned and review ASAP… Thank you…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Sorry for the long delay… I have just been very busy with the Indian Christmas (Diwali) and New Year and I am currently in Ghana on business…**_

_**Anyway, here is the next chapter… Enjoy and Review soon…**_

_**Thank you.**_

_**ooooooOOOOOOoooooo**_

In the OR the anesthetic took effect, pulling Ziva under within a matter of second. Dr Coleman worked quickly, making three one centimeter incisions, one below Ziva's navel, one on the right side of her pelvis and one above her pubic hair line. Various instruments were slipped into these incisions and the camera attached to one of the probes illuminated Ziva's insides.

"Jane, irrigate the area now." Dr Coleman ordered the intern.

There was a lot of blood in the pelvis cavity. But what worried Sarah was the slimy white pus that snaked like a river within the dark blood. That indicated infection and proliferation that would irritate the surrounding tissue and organs.

"Enough, there it is." Dr Coleman sighed seeing the ugly, raw edges of the ruptured cysts. Sarah took a few minutes to examine the whole area, noting that the cyst was suck to the ovary and the side of the fallopian tube. In addition she found a second cyst, about 3cm in diameter also blood filled.

"Scalpel." She ordered and cut a 1cm incision on the opposite side of Ziva pelvis.

Slipping more probes inside, she examined Ziva's left ovary and found 2 cysts, one 3cm in diameter and the other 1.5cm in diameter.

"She has multiple cysts. Let's get all of them out and then suction all this muck on the right side." Dr Sarah ordered.

Using a surgical laser she worked with delicate movements to slice the cysts away.

**oooooooOOOOOooooooo**

Gibbs got coffee and stood at the balcony on the OR floor. He sipped the coffee slowly, his mind occupied by the enigma known as Ziva David.

Just when and how she had wiggled her way into his heart, he couldn't tell. But right now the pain she was going through threatened to rip his heart out. He remembered how she'd saved his life by killing her own brother. When he'd lost his memory, she was the one who helped him find his way. When the FBI had been after her, he was glad to come back and give her a hand.

Sighing he took another sip of his coffee. It was cold out on the balcony and he had left his jacket in the ER waiting room earlier. He didn't mind the cold. All he felt was numb. Some would argue that Ziva was too young for him. Others might say they were too much alike and neither would let the other dominate. But all she needed to do was say, _'Jethro'_ … and he would let her dominate.

He never allowed himself to think about her sensually. But now he did. She was beautiful, slim and firm in all the right places, yet, curvy enough to always leave him in a state of semi arousal. Her hair, gorgeous silky hair, he imagined running his fingers through it as he lowered his lips to hers. The mischievous sparkle in her eyes, the smirk on her lips and the way she would lean into his personal space when trying to make a point, would leave her scent lingering in the air around him.

He awoke many a night aching for her. He never thought to pursue these feelings. But tonight he did. Tonight the way she had looked at him, the hurt in her eyes, and the disappointment in her face that he, the one would should protect her, he was the one forcing her to accept the possibility that she may never now the joy of conception, pregnancy and birth.

He gasped a cold breath, his heart clenching as he whispered, _forgive me Ziva, but I can't lose you!_

He heard the door open behind him. Blinking rapidly he rid his eyes of its tears.

"Jethro, you should come inside." Ducky said.

Gibbs nodded but didn't move.

"You are shivering and if you get ill you won't be allowed near Ziva for fear of infection." Ducky said wrapping his hand around Gibbs' forearm and pulling him back inside.

"Is she out?" Gibbs asked in a strained voice. He was surprised to find his hands trembling.

"Not yet." Ducky said.

"Why would it take so long?" Gibbs asked.

"These things take time, Jethro. In this case I feel the longer it takes, the better the results might be." Ducky said.

Gibbs turned to him sharply.

"What do you mean?"

Ducky opened his mouth to answer just as the OR theatre door opened and a moaning Ziva was wheeled out.

"Ziva!" Gibbs moved alongside the gurney and took her hand. She squeezed it, her teeth chattering, her eyes bright with confusion. Ducky moved to her other side and walked with them.

"_It hurts so much!_ _Owe!"_ She whispered.

Gibbs looked at Ducky feeling helpless.

"Mmm, _Owe!_ What did … they do … to me?" Ziva moaned.

"Shhh, you're going to be okay." Gibbs replied, his hand never leaving hers. He needed to keep her calm and comfortable even as he was dying to know what the doctor had done during the surgery.

Ziva was wheeled into the ICU and moved to a bed. The nurses asked Gibbs to leave so they could get her settled, but he refused. Finally the pain meds were being administered via a morphine pump.

"The pain should subside in a moment Ziva." Ducky said, as he picked up her chart.

Gibbs looked at him pointedly and Ducky nodded that he would answer Gibbs' questions shortly. Gibbs turned his attention back to Ziva. She took a deep breath as he caressed the top of her head.

_Your hair is as silky soft as I imagined it would be._

"_Jethro?!?"_ Ziva gasped, her eyes going wide.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked in alarm.

"_Baby?"_ Ziva gulped. _"Will I … be able to … have a baby?"_ Ziva asked, grabbing the front of his jacket.

Dr Coleman chose that moment to walk in. She looked at Ducky and then from Gibbs to Ziva.

"Doctor?" Gibbs demanded as he gathered Ziva in his arms.

**oooooooOOOOOooooooo**

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**So how bad should I make it?**_

_**Anyway the rest of the team feature in the next chapter and Ziva reacts to her prognosis…**_

_**So stay tuned and review soon… thanks. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews and comments. I loved them. And I seem to have a few hours to myself today as I wait for dinner time. So here you go…**_

_**Enjoy and review ASAP… Thanks!**_

_**oooooooOOOOOooooooo**_

"Ziva's out of surgery." Abby said as she entered the waiting room.

Tony stood up and gestured with his hands for Abby to continue.

"I don't know. The nurse said she would come and get us once Ziva is settled in the ICU. Ducky and Gibbs are with her." Abby said stepping forward and into Tony's arms. "She can't have cancer and she has to be able to have babies. She just has to."

McGee sighed as he stared at his laptop screen.

"What McGee?" Tony demanded. McGee had been driving him crazy, clicking a few keys on his laptop and then sighing or gasping.

"What? Oh… nothing." McGee replied distractedly.

"Don't _nothing me_. What are you looking at?" Tony demanded, grabbing the laptop and looking at the screen.

"Whoa, gross!" Tony asked. "What the hell is this McGee?"

"It's a picture of multiple cysts on an ovary. Polycystic Ovary syndrome" Abby said, shutting down the page, only to find 6 more open.

"Yikes… That's what Ziva has been dealing with! What is that one?" Tony asked when Abby revealed a picture of a dark brown ball.

"A chocolate cyst." Abby read. "These are cysts that form when endometrial tissue (the type that lines the inside of the uterus) invades an ovary. It is responsive to monthly hormonal changes, which causes the cyst to fill with blood. It's called a 'chocolate cyst' because the blood is a dark, reddish-brown color. Multiple endometriomas are found in the condition called "endometriosis". Although often asymptomatic, chocolate cysts can be painful, especially during your period or during intercourse."

"Too much information. Too damn much information. Why the hell are you looking these things up anyway McGee?" Tony demanded. He was anxious and irritated. Ziva was out of surgery but they didn't know how bad things were. He wanted to help her but he didn't know how. And he wanted to help Gibbs but he didn't know how to do that either. For a seasoned and astute investigator, he sure was coming up empty.

"I thought that if I could understand what Ziva has … had and how it is likely to affect her, then I may be able to come up with some way to help her." McGee said frustration evident in his voice.

"Oh McGee, that is so sweet." Abby said, hugging him.

"Okay, so how do we help her?" Tony asked. He couldn't help Ziva and Gibbs right now, but he could help the rest of the team get through this.

McGee looked at Tony and realized that he was serious. A moment later they all sat around the laptop and McGee went on to read all the treatment and support advice given on the various websites.

_**oooooooOOOOOooooooo**_

Ziva twisted her hands into Gibbs' jacket, terror clenching her heart.

"Tell me!" Ziva whispered. Gibbs' arms around her offered a measure of support. The pain pinched and twisted in various parts of her abdomen. She felt like they had removed everything, shuffled it and shoved it back inside her.

_Oh God… it's bad… I can see it in her eyes…_

"Doctor?" Gibbs growled, the tension from his body merging with that in hers. Then she remembered that he had forced her to go through with this. She loosed her grip on his jacket and moved away from him to recline on the bed.

His gazed snapped to her face, a question visible in his eyes.

"I'd like you to leave." She said it. Gibbs recoiled as if she'd slapped him.

"Ziva?" He reached for her. She stopped his hand mid air and pushed it aside.

"Please, leave. This… This doesn't affect you or the team. I … I need to discuss my … my condition with my doctor… privately." She said, her voice closing up with unshed tears.

_Its bad news… and he wouldn't want me anyway… if I'm less than a woman… _

"Jethro," Ducky moved to Gibbs' side.

Gibbs looked at Ziva, his expression inscrutable now. He stood up and left the room without a backwards glance. Ducky followed a moment later, shaking his head. As he closed the door, a sob of anguish left Ziva's lips. He looked back at her, but she waved that he should leave as a torrent of tears made their way down her face.

"Ziva, you need to calm down so that I can explain your situation." Dr Coleman said stepping around the bed and taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"How bad is it?" Ziva asked once she was able to get her emotions under control.

"First I'd like to ask you a few questions."

Ziva nodded and Dr Coleman proceeded, "Who is your gynecologist and when last did you see him or her?"

"I don't have one."

"Okay," Dr Coleman didn't do a good job hiding her surprise. Ziva knew that she should have taken the time to find and visit a gynae but she just didn't like to think that there could be anything wrong with her on the inside.

"Did you suffer from any gynecological problems that you used over the counter medication for?"

"No."

"Ziva, you have to be honest with me."

"Okay." _Damnit_, "Candida and menstrual cramps sometimes."

"How often do you engage in sexual intercourse?"

Ziva blushed as she replied, "It's been a few months since I've been with anyone."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Ziva growled.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be insensitive. Did you refrain from having sex because it was unpleasant, painful?"

"Maybe… I don't know. I've just been too busy with work and didn't have time to and the last time I… I had to throw him off because it hurt like a… Okay, it hurt like a bitch."

"I see." Coleman sighed.

"No more questions. Just tell me how bad it is!"

"You have Polycystic Ovary Syndrome. We found multiple endrometrioma or chocolate cysts, in layman terms. Now the very large one ruptured and released infected blood into your pelvic cavity. You had a total of 4 more, two on each ovary. We removed all the cysts but were forced to remove some ovarian tissue on your right side."

"No." Ziva gasped.

"Ziva both of your ovaries are still intact. The lab results should be out tomorrow, but from a preliminary examination, we do not think that the cysts were malignant. Due to the infected blood, we have you on a cocktail of antibiotics and anti-inflammatories, but I do not expect any complication."

"My ovaries… _they're fine_?" Ziva asked hoped blossoming inside her heart.

Dr Coleman sighed as she said, "The left one should be in perfect working condition but the right may be compromised. Also given the fact that you do have PCOS, you are likely to have more cysts in the future. In addition to the cysts, we found endometriosis. This is inter uterine scarring and affects the embryo's ability to implant successfully."

"So I have maybe a 50 % change of conceiving and 0% chance of actually carrying the pregnancy forward!" Ziva gasped, throwing her hand across her eyes to hide her tears.

"No, Ziva." Dr Coleman said.

Ziva looked at her through her tears.

"We can't say exactly what your chances are. But if you really want to have a baby you have to start trying immediately. We removed the endometriosis and the cysts. We just need you to have one menstrual bleed and we will do a few scans to clear you 100%, but then you can start trying to fall pregnant."

"What. But I'm not even seeing anyone and even if I was I don't think we would be ready to take it to that level yet." Ziva's mind was in a whirl.

_There is a chance… Small or Big doesn't matter… It is a chance! _

"The time is now. The longer you wait the worse your chances will become. By the way intercourse should not hurt now, so I suggest you find a man and start trying, that is if having a baby is really what you want." Dr Coleman said.

"Of course I want to have a baby! But..."

"No buts. Rest now and we'll talk more tomorrow. If you can't find a man, we could try artificial insemination or in-vitro fertilization. I would be a bit hesitant to stimulate your ovaries as it could lead to more cysts, but we can discuss this tomorrow." Dr Coleman said as she pressed the morphine pump and administered another doze of meds via Ziva's IV line.

Ziva settled back and thought, _find a man and start trying…_

_Find a man… and start trying…_

_Find … a … man … and … start … trying …_

As she drifted off to sleep, the face of a silver haired angel entered her mind…

_Gibbs… _

_**oooooooOOOOOooooooo**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**You like?**_

_**The next sees Gibbs' explosive reaction to Ziva's rejection.**_

_**The rest of the team find out about Ziva's condition.**_

_**Ziva tries to weigh up all her options… IVF, AI are discussed in detail.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for the reviews… And I'm sorry for those of you who have personal experience of PCOS…**_

_**Here's the next one… Enjoy and Review ASAP! Thanks.**_

oooooooOOOOOooooooo

Gibbs stormed out of the hospital and headed to the parking lot.

_How could she push me away like that?_

_Because, you forced her to have surgery._

_Damnit, she could have died without surgery._

_But now she might not be able to have children and that is a type of death isn't it?_

_No… God damn it NO!!!_

He slammed his fist through his car window just as Ducky reached him.

"Jethro!" Ducky gasped.

Gibbs stared at his hand, surprised by the burning pain that radiated up his arm. He saw the jagged pieces of glass sticking out on his hand and the blood bubbling up and coating his hand. The pain felt good… better than the numbness that seemed to be spreading through the rest of his body.

Ducky took his hand and he let him. Flexing it gently Ducky seemed to do a quick examination. Lifting his hand above his heart, Ducky loosely wrapped a handkerchief around his hand.

"Let's get you back inside." Ducky said.

"It's just a scratch."

"A scratch filled with numerous shards of glass that will need to be removed."

"Leave it be, Duck."

"Jethro, don't make me call the director and …."

"Okay!" Gibbs growled.

He let Ducky pull him back into the hospital and into the ER. Pain sizzled and throbbed through his fingers, hand and forearm. The amount of blood staining the handkerchief and the ground should have worried him, but his thoughts had returned to Ziva.

_She doesn't know that I have feelings for her. Would it make a difference, if I told her?_

_Probably not, seeing as she hates me now._

_I've killed her hopes of becoming a mother and there is no way I can fix this._

_But what the hell did she expect me to do? Let her die?_

_Women! They're not worth the trouble they cause…_

_Doesn't she understand that I lo… _

"Hey!" He grimaced as a doctor probed his wounds.

"Sorry Agent Gibbs. What happened?"

"A window got in my way." Gibbs hissed, the pain increasing tenfold now that he paid it some attention.

"Well, you're in for more discomfort." The doctor said before turning to a nursed and instructing her to administer a local anesthetic so that he could fish out the tiny shards of glass.

The nurse forced Gibbs to lie down. She lifted his arm onto a portable tray and told him to relax as she walked away. Moments later she returned with a tray containing a large syringe filled with a murky liquid, tweezers, pincers, cotton wool, disinfectant and a silver kidney dish.

"This is going to hurt." She said as she plunged the syringe into Gibbs' injured hand. He swore as an ice cold liquid spread through his throbbing hand. She repeated the action 5 more times, plunging the needle into the sensitive skin between his fingers. Soon his hand felt frozen and numb.

The doctor returned and went to work on removing the glass. The ones that were deeply imbedded hurt despite the anesthesia, as they were wrenched out of his flesh. Sighing… it was either that or growling, Gibbs tried to relax. That was when he heard Ducky's one sided conversation.

"Anthony, could you come down to the ER."

"No nothing serious. And there is no need to alarm Abigail or Timothy."

"Yes, we are in cubicle 2."

"We... that is Jethro and I. Please just hurry and I will explain everything." Ducky said as he hung up.

"You didn't have to call him." Gibbs growled.

"Well someone has to drive you home and get the window fixed."

"I'll drive myself and I'll get the damn window fixed." Gibbs growled, jerking his hand just as the doctor prepared to remove a piece of glass. Gibbs' action led to the glass and tweezers being shoved deeper into his hand.

_"Argh!"_

"Agent Gibbs, if you don't calm down, I'm going to sedate you." The doctor warned.

Gibbs glared at him, but the doctor ignored him reaching for the syringe and plunging it none too gently, deeper into his hand. The cold liquid spread like a slithering snake through the rest of Gibbs' hand.

"Damn, I hate that."

"Ducky… Gibbs!" Tony gasped as he entered the cubicle.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. You can leave." Gibbs ordered.

"Anthony, Jethro will need a ride home in a few minutes. Oh and the passenger side window of his sedan will need to be replaced." Ducky said.

"What? How did the window…" Tony caught the look in Gibbs' eyes and stopped himself from asking anything more.

"Did you see Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

He needed to know that she was going to be alright.

"Yes. She was asleep. The doctor said that both her … mmm … her …"

_Oh God… No!_

_She can't have lost both ovaries!_ Gibbs jerked again and the nurse placed a firm hand on his upper arm to keep him still.

"Ovaries?" Ducky supplied.

"Yeah, those… They're both kind of okay."

Gibbs closed his eyes. The tension left his body, leaving him giddy with delight, disbelief, hope!

_She's going to be okay and …_

_She'll still be able to have a baby…_

_Thank God…_

Tony continued, fully aware of and stunned by Gibbs' reaction. "Cancer is likely to be ruled out but due to the internal bleeding, Ziva's on antibiotics and she'll have to remain in the hospital for the next 2 days."

"Agent Gibbs, we're going to prescribe antibiotics and pain killers and then you are free to leave." The doctor said.

Gibbs looked at his hand all bandaged up. At the same time the icy cold anesthetic started to wear off and pain sliced through his hand. The nurse returned at that point and rolled up his sleeve. She smiled apologetically as she administered two shots into his bicep in rapid succession.

"Painkiller and anti-inflammatory." She said by way of explanation.

"We would like to take a look at your hand in two days time, but if it starts festering, please come back immediately. You may have a slight fever for a day or two. This is normal. If it persists for more than 3 days you should come back and let us take a look." She smiled as she moved away from Gibbs.

"Let's get you home, Jethro." Ducky said, helping Gibbs off the bed.

"DiNozzo, take care of the window." Gibbs said. Instead of walking out of the hospital, he moved towards the elevator.

Ducky and Tony exchanged a look.

"I'll get his prescription filled. And I'll keep an eye on him and Ziva." Ducky said moving towards the pharmacy.

"I'll get the window fixed and be right back." Tony said as he watched the elevator door close behind Gibbs.

oooooooOOOOOooooooo

Gibbs entered Ziva's room quietly. He pulled a chair close to her bed and sat down. He hesitated a moment before taking her hand into his. She looked pale, but beautiful none the less. Her thick, dark hair stood out in stark contrast to the white pillow. Her lips were pink and soft and he longed to taste them. But now was not the place or the time.

"You're going to be okay, _my love_..." He whispered. Leaning forward he kissed her hand and heard her sigh in her sleep.

_Everything's going to be okay…_

He settled back, his uninjured hand wrapped around hers as he drifted off to sleep.

oooooooOOOOOooooooo

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**The next sees Ziva weighing up her options… and making a decision…**_

_**So stay tuned and reviews make me smile… Thanks.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for the great reviews and feedback...**_

_**Here's the next chapter... Enjoy and review soon...**_

_**oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo**_

Ziva sighed as awareness returned. Her mouth was dry, her body tense and uncomfortable. The smells and the sounds of the hospital invaded her mind, bringing back the horror of what she had almost lost and may still loose.

She felt a warm breeze caress her hand. That was the only warmth in the cold clinical room. Curious, she turned towards it.

_Gibbs?!_

He was asleep, his hair rumpled, a lock falling forward and caressing his eyebrow. His face was relaxed, more so than she had ever seen. His fingertips rested on hers and his head was cradled on his wrist. He was simply adorable in this unguarded and somewhat intimate moment.

_Why are you here?_

She remembered pushing him away. She knew that there could never be anything between them... or could there?

_Find a man and start trying... _The doctor's words echoed through her thoughts.

She stared at Gibbs and dared to imagine...

He would be a skilled lover. He would be the one man who could tame her, force her to give her all... because she trusted him. He would demand as good as he gave... but would she be able to meet his needs and satisfy them... What would she do if it hurt too much?

_No..._

_No, it can never be... not that way._

_Oh Gibbs..._ she sighed.

A nurse arrived and took her vital signs. Wordlessly, she administered a dose of meds through Ziva's IV line before leaving. Ziva looked back at Gibbs and allowed a lone tear to roll down her cheek.

_It can never be._

_**oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo**_

Ducky watched Ziva caress Gibbs' head until she fell asleep.

_Their feelings are mutual but hidden_, he mused as he approached the bed. He shook Jethro's shoulder gently, waking him.

Gibbs stared up at him, before looking at Ziva. Ducky helped him up and led him out the door.

"Anthony will drive you home." Ducky said nodding at Tony who was striding towards them.

Gibbs looked from Ducky to Tony, before turning to the window that looked into Ziva's room.

"I'll stay with her." Ducky said.

Gibbs nodded, turned away and wordlessly followed Tony out to the waiting car.

_**oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo**_

Tony watched Gibbs, his eyes close as he reclined in the passenger seat of the sedan. The window was fixed thanks to a friend of a friend would owed him one. Arriving at Gibbs' house he walked ahead of Gibbs into Gibbs' house. Gibb looked at him but said nothing.

Tony headed into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Grabbing a few ingredients he called out, "Boss I'll have something whipped up to eat in a few minutes. You can take a shower and relax until them, but don't go to sleep yet."

"Not hungry." Gibbs said, heading for the stairs.

"I have strict orders to make sure you eat something and take your meds. And as much as I fear you, I'm not about to disobey Ducky's orders." Tony replied.

"DiNozzo."

"Gibbs." Tony returned.

Seeing the flash of anger in Gibbs' eyes heartened Tony. It was better than the "Step ford Wife" impersonation Gibbs had been doing up to now. They stared at each other for a long moment, Tony trying to communicate that he was here if Gibbs wanted to talk, Gibbs trying to hide the real reason for his black mood.

"Don't forget the coffee." Gibbs said heading upstairs to change.

"3 sugars right?" Tony grinned.

"DiNozzo!"

"That's 3 sugars in mine." Tony turned back to the task of getting the meal ready.

_**oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo**_

The next morning Ziva was moved to a general ward. After breakfast she asked to see Dr Coleman. Ducky decided to give them some privacy as Dr Coleman examined Ziva. Dr Coleman called Ducky back in and confirmed that everything was in order. Ziva's blood results also revealed that the infection counters were going down and the lab results confirmed that the cysts were benign. Ducky left them saying something about having to check on his mother.

Ziva was relieved that he had left. She didn't want him to hear the next part of her conversation with Dr Coleman.

"Tell me what fertility options are open to me." Ziva said.

Dr Coleman sat on the edge of Ziva's bed and said, "Artificial Insemination is the least invasive."

Ziva nodded for her to go on.

"We would wait for your period to begin and then give you fertility drugs by means of pills and injections from day five of your cycle up to day twelve. You would need to come in for regular scans and blood tests so that we can see how many follicles are growing. We would not over stimulate you as we want to prevent the reappearance of cysts."

"Is it painful?" Ziva asked. Her abdomen was bloated and achy.

"Some women experience discomfort and heaviness as the follicles grow. Others feel nothing."

"What happens next?"

"When the follicles have reached the right size, we will give you a shot to force the follicles to rupture. This can be quiet painful depending on how many rupture."

"Great." Ziva grimaced.

Dr Coleman patted her shoulder as she continued, "For 3 days after that we will release a prepared sample of semen directly into your uterus and you will have to remain immobile for about 45 minutes after each session."

"So you will need a sperm sample on those days." Ziva bite her lower lip.

"Yes, if your partner is providing the semen, we will need a sample now to ensure that it is of good quality. Then we would need a fresh sample on each day of planned insemination. We would need to get it, process it and insert it within an hour to maintain the quality of the sample."

"I don't have a partner." Ziva said, frustration working its way into her tone.

"You could choose from a sperm bank, that is, if you are ready to start trying to have a baby."

"Of course I am!" Ziva growled. Dr Coleman looked at her and waited for her to calm down.

"Sorry," Ziva said. _Get a grip! It's not her fault you're in this situation._

Dr Coleman nodded her head in understanding.

"What is the success rate of this procedure?" Ziva asked.

"Approximately 40%."

"That's not too good." Ziva complained. "What are my other options?"

"IVF or GIFT. These are much more invasive and require going into theatre. With both procedures we would give you drugs to control your cycle and suppress your body's natural processes."

"Why?"

"Because we need to know exactly what is happening and when it is happening. Once again using pills and injections we will stimulate your ovaries. Based on the measurement of your follicles we will take you into theatre. For IVF we will, so call, flush your ovaries to retrieve the eggs vaginally. These will be fertilized in a petri dish and monitored for 3 days. On the 3rd or 4th day, you'll be taken back into theatre so that a maximum of 3 fertilized embryos can be returned to your uterus. This is done vaginally. More drugs will be given to maintain the walls of your uterus and to aid attachment and growth of the embryos. And then we wait for 2 weeks before a pregnancy can be confirmed."

"How does GIFT differ?" Ziva felt a headache coming on as she contemplated the clinical and 'unnatural' medical options of falling pregnant.

"With GIFT, you would have to undergo a laparoscopy. Your ovaries will be flushed to retrieve the eggs. In theatre, three eggs will be introduced into the semen sample and the mix will immediately be returned to your fallopian tubes so that fertilization can take place inside your body. If there are more eggs, they will be mixed in a second sample of semen and allowed to fertilize and grow in a petri dish. Then the process is same as with IVF, drugs to help maintain the pregnancy and a blood test to confirm a pregnancy. In both cases, the embryos that are not returned to your body will be frozen to be used in a second or third attempt."

"Success rates?"

"65% percent on the first attempt. If frozen embryos are used the percentage drops to 30%." Dr Coleman said.

"Those are not good odds." Ziva said.

"The alternative is to just start trying." Dr Coleman said.

Ziva glared are her as she repeated, "I do not have anyone to start trying with. How soon can I go through your sperm bank files?"

"Immediately. You need to give me a spec of the type of person you would like to be the father of your children. Then we'll do a database search and bring you the options that meet your spec."

"Okay," Ziva took a deep breath. "Let's do that."

_**oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo**_

Abby turned away from Ziva's door, flabbergasted.

Ducky had met her and McGee in the waiting room and informed them that Ziva was going to be okay and that he needed to head home. McGee decided to get breakfast and Abby said that she would keep Ziva company. She never expected to eavesdrop on Ziva and the Doctor's conversation. But now she didn't know what to do.

Ziva was going to try to get pregnant with sperm from a sperm bank.

That was just so wrong on so, so many levels.

_What do I do? _

_Who do I tell? _

_How do we help Ziva? _

_How do we stop her!_

These questions rushed through Abby's mind as she headed back to the waiting room.

_**oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**Reviews make me smile... so keep them coming.**_

_**The next chapter sees Ziva screening potential 'daddy' candidate...**_

_**Abby spill the beans to the rest of the team...**_

_**Gibbs reacts to Ziva's decision on how she plans to fall pregnant...**_

_**So stay tuned.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews. I loved them and I'm glad you're enjoying this story.**_

_**BTW, I've decided to focus on finishing one story at a time due to the limited amount of writing time I have. So this story will be updated until complete and then I'll work on the other stories... So please bear with me and keep reviewing.**_

_**Here's the next chapter....**_

_**ooooooooOOOOOOooooooooo**_

McGee stepped off the elevator, holding breakfast and was almost run over.

"Abby!"

She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the sparely furnished waiting room.

"What's wrong? Has something happened to Ziva?" he asked.

"Yes. She's losing her mind." Abby replied.

"Abby..."

"I'm serious McGee. I went to her room after you and Ducky left and the door was ajar. I was about to step in when I heard the doctor talking to her. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but they were talking about AI and IVF and Gift..."

"AI? Gift? What are you talking about?" he interrupted.

"McGee, that's what I'm trying to tell you. AI is Artificial Insemination, IVF is In-Vitro Fertilisation, Gift is Gamete Intrafallopian Transfer."

"I don't really want to know about this, Abby."

"Shh." Abby slapped his arm. "The doctor was explaining all these fertility options to Ziva and then she told Ziva that she needed to start trying right away."

"Ziva ... pregnant. I can't imagine it. But we knew that was a possibility." McGee interjected, removing a Caf-Pow and sandwich from a paper bag and handing it over to Abby.

"Yes, but she's not seeing anyone right now."

"Oh, so she'll wait until she's in a stable relationship then." McGee said before biting into his sandwich.

"She's not planning on waiting. She is putting a spec together of the ideal 'daddy' for her baby and she's reviewing files of potential candidates."

"What do you mean?"

The waiting room door slammed shut. Abby and McGee turned to look at who had arrived.

"She's looking at _sperm donors_." Gibbs growled.

"What!" Tony gasped. "Excuse me. I am ... need to ... that is ... I need to speak to _someone_ pronto." Tony whispered, rushing out of the room.

"Gibbs you can't say anything." Abby went up to him. "You can't let Ziva know that I heard them and that I told all of you. She'll kill me and we've only just become such good friends, staying over at each other's homes, cooking together and watching horrors." Abby rambled.

"Boss, what happened to your hand?" McGee asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed reaching for his bandaged hand. Gibbs shook her away. Ignoring both of them, he left the room.

"Oh boy."McGee whispered.

"He's furious."

"That's an understatement." McGee said. "And I think his hand has something to do with what's happened to Ziva."

"Of course it does. He cares about us... all of us McGee. He was upset and he must have sent his hand through a wall to deal with his rage. Being a man of few words, he wouldn't know how to let his feelings out in any other way but to react, physically. And now, I wonder what his going to do. It's not like he can stop Ziva."

"That's it." McGee grinned. "You wanted him to know so that he could stop her."

Abby blushed. "Well he is the only one who can stand up to her. The rest of you are terrified of her."

"Yeah, and you're not."

"No. We're friends now. She wouldn't hurt me."

"Yeah," McGee replied sceptically. "Why did Tony rush out like that."

"Didn't Tony donate ....?" Abby gasped.

Abby and McGee stared at each other in shocked surprise.

"Ewe. Ziva making a baby with Tony's little soldiers, all in a test tube... _Ewe!_" Abby scrunched up her face in distaste.

_**ooooooooOOOOOOooooooooo**_

Tony rushed to the basement and smiled at the lady on duty at the front desk. She smiled back and handed him a form and a specimen jar.

"Hello, I'm Lorraine. You can use room number 4. The latest Private Collection DVD's are available in that room." She said.

"No. I'm not here to give a _mmm_ a sample. I want to know if I ... that is can we ... withdraw my sample." Tony whispered.

"Oh." Lorraine turned away and looked through a drawer behind her. Removing a set of forms from the drawer she turned back and said, "You need to complete these forms and give them back to me. It will take 48 hours to confirm whether you sample can be removed or whether it has been selected and used by anyone."

"No. I need to be removed from the list immediately. _Please._ You see my ex-wife, she's trying to get pregnant and she wants to use the child to extort money from me. I can't let her do that. Not after she's cheated on me with my best friend." Tony put his sad, puppy face on and allowed his eyes to glaze over in so called pain.

"Oh, you poor man." She cooed. "Complete the forms and I'll get my friend in the records department to look into this immediately for you."

"Thank you. This means the world to me." Tony gasped in real relief.

He completed the forms and handed them back to her. She smiled and stepped away from the counter heading to an office in the back. Tony was about to turn away when a file on her desk caught his eye.

_Ziva David _

Tony looked around and when he was sure no one was watching he snatched up the file and went into room 4.

'_Profile of Potential Sperm Donor'_ Tony scanned through the form.

_Light blue eyes, Brown hair, Medium built, Strong, White Caucasian,_

_Mature, loyal, disciplined, loving, trustworthy, confident, a leader_

_Marine background, special ops an advantage_

_Hobbies: shooting, woodwork, ..._

"Now who does this remind me of?" Tony smirked.

He stood up, peeked out the door and headed back to the front desk. He replaced the file where he had found it just as Lorraine returned.

"I'm glad to report we've withdrawn your file. Your 4 samples will be destroyed within the next 24 hours."

"Thank you. Mmm, can you tell me how a donor gets chosen?" Tony asked.

"Well, we get a profile from a lady or couple. We load the information into the system. The system correlates all the information and issues a report with 10 candidates. We upload their details and provide these to the lady or couple. They then choose a donor and we ensure that we have enough sperm to proceed with a treatment. If not, we request more from the donor. The lady, couple have a choice as to whether they want to meet the donor. But they rarely do. And then we wait for the day of treatment and the lab prepares the sperm. That's it."

"So that file on your desk, you have already provided potential candidates for that person."

"It's confidential, but yes. She was quiet particular about her choices so we only found 5 potential candidates for her." The desk phone rang then. Tony thanked Lorraine and headed back to the waiting room.

_Oh damn, Gibbs!_

He realised rather belatedly that Gibbs was probably pissed right now.

_**ooooooooOOOOOOooooooooo**_

Ziva scanned through the files on the laptop Dr Coleman had given her. The records were impressive, and they matched more or less what she was looking for. The three that were blond, she put aside. Her baby would have dark hair and blue or brown eyes at least.

She still couldn't believe that it had come down to this. She went through the files again and thought _this is like choosing from a menu. The dish sounds good. But how can I be sure without seeing it, smelling it, touching it and tasting it. _

The door to her room shot open then. She looked up and slammed the laptop shut as the man who perfectly matched her profile stalked towards her. She drank up the sight of him. He was furious and that made him look sexy. He was dangerous, but that only made her heart beat faster in anticipation. His eyes bore into her and she wondered if he could see to her soul.

And then she remembered, _he won't be interested... not in me... not in my baby... So why is he so upset._

She looked him over as he came to stand next to the bed.

"Your hand? What did you do?" She asked ignoring the glare he sent her way.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" He demanded.

_So he knows. _

"Gibbs this is a private matter...."

"The hell it is. You are one of mine and I take care of my own. This will affect you and the rest of us. How can you think that we will let you do this, that I will stand aside and let you make the biggest mistake of your life?"

"What?" Ziva gasped. "You see my having a baby as being a mistake! They were right about you. You are a bastard. Get away from me!"

"No." He leaned into her personal space. "Someone has to talk some sense into you."

"What do you expect me to do? My chances are limited. I have to start trying right away. And I don't have a string of men waiting at my doorstep willing to have a baby with me."

"But to do it this way! Will you be satisfied with not knowing who he is? What will you tell your child? Oh I just had to get pregnant, so I chose a nameless, faceless man's DNA to get that done..."

"Shut up and leave me alone. You could never know how hard this is for me." Tears rolled down her distraught face.

"Ziva..." he reached out to wrap his arms around her but she hit his hands away.

"I am dying inside. The thought of never feeling my baby growing inside me is the worst kind of torture. Never knowing the joy of holding my baby in my arms, that is a nightmare I've feared for so long. And you know what, it could come true. If I can't have a child, there is no meaning to my life."

"Ziva..." His tone was soft.

"No! Stay away from me." She said, swiping the tears away. "I need to have this baby and I'm going to. So what if I have to do it this way, with a nameless, faceless man, as you say. I'll do it. There is no one else and it's not like you're offering to help, is it?"

Ziva gasped, shocked at what she had just said.

Gibbs stared at her.

"What if I am?"

_**ooooooooOOOOOOooooooooo**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**You like? Let me know... **_

_**The next sees Gibbs' reaction to what he just said. And Ziva reacts too....**_

_**Then of course Tony will have something to say about this...**_

_**So stay tuned and review ASAP. Thanks.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for the reviewing... I love this story and I'm thrilled it you guys do too.**_

_**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.... and as always, please review... thanks! **_

_**oooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo**_

_What if I am?_ Gibbs mentally gasped.

Yes he cared very deeply for Ziva. Hell who was he kidding, he loved her! And now he had just offered to make a baby with her.

_Make a baby with Ziva._

The more he thought about it, the more relieved and ... excited and if he was honest... terrified he felt.

He looked at her. She was shocked.

Maybe she didn't want his help.

What if she didn't want him?

_Damn it!_

"Think it over and let me know." He said heading for the door.

_I'm such a God Damn fool. Of course she wouldn't want me that way!_

_Who would want a grouchy old bastard to father their child? _

_And... why does this hurt so damn much!_

"Wait!" Ziva asked stopping him at the door. "Gibbs ... are you serious?"

He didn't turn to look at her.

"What do you think?" he said.

"You are serious. You're willing to help me fall pregnant." Ziva said it like as if she was trying to process it.

_I would do anything... anything for you, Ziva..._

"Thank you. I ... I can't imagine my child having a better father ... then you."

He closed his eyes, his heart filled with immeasurable joy. She had just said yes.

_Yes!_

But wait. If they were going to do this, he would need to make sure she understood exactly how involved he meant to be.

He turned back to her and she smiled warmly, shyly.

"Ziva, there are a few conditions to my offer."

_"Conditions?"_ Ziva tensed again.

"You will move in with me immediately and I will be involved in every step of the treatment."

"Gibbs... no. I can't impose..." but he cut her off, with a raised hand.

"You will stay with me throughout the pregnancy and you will let me take care of you in whatever manner I feel necessary. I will be with you when you give birth and I will be involved in my child's life and upbringing."

"Is there anything else?" She asked, her tone unexpectedly calm.

"Nothing right now."

"I need to think this over." Ziva sighed.

"Fine."

"And ... maybe you should speak to Dr Coleman so that she can explain what will... I mean ... you will need to ... that is ... oh, she will tell you what needs to be done." Ziva blushed.

Gibbs nodded and left the room.

_**oooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo**_

Tony collided with Gibbs just outside Ziva's door.

_He doesn't look mad. He's actually smiling... _

_Something must be wrong!_ Tony deduced.

"You okay, Boss?" Tony said falling into step with him.

"Never better DiNozzo." Gibbs replied.

Tony placed his hand on Gibbs' forehead. Gibbs stopped and stared at him, an eyebrow raised.

"You don't look so good. You've got a grin on your face and your steps got a bit of a swagger. I want to make sure you're not running a fever as a result of the wounds on your hand. MAybe we should get the doctor to have a look at it to make sure it's not festering ..."

"DiNozzo..." Gibbs warned.

"And you didn't think you could get away without taking your meds this morning, did you?" Tony asked, extending his hand and giving Gibbs two pills.

Gibbs gave him a long suffering look before taking the pills and heading to a water dispenser. He downed the pills in one swallow and continued to the nurse's station.

_What's gotten into him? _

"Can you page Dr Coleman for me?" Gibbs asked the nurse on duty.

"Dr Coleman? Is Ziva okay? What did you do to her?"

"She's fine, Tony. Now stop hovering around me like a mother hen. I swear you're as bad as Ducky!" Gibbs said, still smiling.

"I was getting a bit carried away there, like Dr Jack McNeil from Chicago Hope. By the way did you know that you look a lot like him?" Tony mused.

"Get back to work. Take McGee with you and tell Abby to stay with Ziva." Gibbs ordered the smile still in place.

_He's up to something and I'm going to find out what._

"Right away, Boss." Tony turned and left.

"Sir," the nurse said. "Dr Coleman will see you in her office now. It's on the 3rd floor, room number 314."

"Thank you." Gibbs replied heading to the elevator.

Once he got inside it, he realized that this was not as simple as he was making it out to be. He would need a full run down of the treatment options and his and Ziva's roles in them.

_This is going to be interesting and.... _he gulped, _embarrassing._

_**oooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo**_

Abby knocked on Ziva's door, before stepping inside.

"Abby..." Ziva smiled.

"Ziva!" Abby exclaimed, rushing to the bed to hug her.

"Are you okay? You know that I didn't mean to, right. It just kind of came out. I tried not to say anything. Okay, maybe I didn't try hard enough. But Ziva, I was so worried about you and I didn't ... no ... I couldn't let you do it. Gibbs wasn't too hard on you. I know he can be a bully but he really cares about you, me, all of us. Oh, please tell me, he didn't upset you too much."

"Abby calm down." Ziva said pulling out of her embrace.

"What did he do?"

"He spoke to me and explained how things could get complicated in the future." Ziva said.

"Good, so he was able to talk you out of using a sperm donor's sperm to make my God child. And I know you never asked me but I will be this child's God Mother and it was killing me to know that I would not know who her daddy is."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore, Abby."

"Good! I knew he could talk you out of it."

"Not entirely."

"What do you mean, Ziva?" Abby demanded.

Ziva smiled and then laughed.

"Ziva?"

"He offered to help me, Abby."

"Help you... You mean... _oh... OH... __**OH**_!"

"Yes, Abby. He's going to help me get pregnant." Ziva replied and laughed again as a hundred expressions flirted across Abby's face. Then a mischievous gleam came into her eyes.

"Gibbs and you... _Papa and Mama ..._ to my God child. _Yeah_!" Abby shrieked hugging Ziva again.

_**oooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter...**_

_**The next will have Tony's, McGee's and Ducky's reactions.**_

_**Ziva contemplates Gibbs' conditions.**_

_**And Gibbs has an appointment at the sperm bank...**_

_**So stay tuned and review ASAP.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Glad you are enjoying this... And thank you for all the Reviews.**_

_**Here's the next chapter... Enjoy and Review Soon. Thanks.**_

_**ooooooooOOOOOOoooooooo**_

Abby left Ziva when the nurse suggested that Ziva should rest. On her way out of the hospital, she met Ducky.

"You seem very happy, Abigail. Did something happen while I was away?' Ducky asked.

"Gibbs is going to help Ziva." Abby smiled.

"Well, I expect that. Jethro takes care of all of you in his own way, all the time."

"No, no, no Ducky." Abby leaned in and whispered into Ducky's ear, "He is going to do a lot more for Ziva."

Ducky raised an eyebrow and stared at her. "You can't mean what I think you mean."

Throwing her hands in the air, Abby said, "That depends on what you think I think I mean."

"Jethro's going to..."

"Make a baby with Ziva!" Abby squealed in delight.

"Oh my. That's wonderful news." Ducky grinned. "So Jethro's finally admitted to his feelings and Ziva's reciprocating those feelings."

Abby stared at him a moment as realization dawned. "Oh, oh, oh... I thought there were feelings between them. But I didn't dare to hope. But now that you mention it, it's as clear as day. Those two are crazy about each other and they've been hiding it... no fighting it. They are so much alike, it was bound to happen."

"Yes, Abigail. But this is their private matter and we should not speculate about them and their feelings. I'm just relieved that they're admitted to it." Ducky said.

"They haven't Ducky. Not the way you think."

"But you just said..."

"Yes, I said they're going to make a baby, but they're doing it _'medically'_ and not _'naturally'_ if you get my meaning." Abby said.

Ducky processed this bit of news. Then he smiled.

"What are you thinking you naughty little man?" Abby asked.

"Exactly what you are thinking. This is going to be very interesting and Ziva and Jethro are going to need all the support and understanding we can give them."

"Aha. But you are imagining Gibbs going through all the medical stuff and hoping that he won't kill someone in the process."

"Abby, now we shouldn't be thinking about the very private and in some cases, embarrassing procedures Jethro and Ziva will need to endure as they go through with this." Ducky admonished.

"Okay. I won't think about it. But Tony's going to think of nothing else... that is when we tell him."

"Yes, we should warn both Anthony and Timothy. We wouldn't want them agitating Jethro at a time like this."

"No, we wouldn't." Abby agreed and kissed Ducky's cheek before leaving the hospital. Ducky continued towards Ziva's room to check on her.

"Ducky?" Ziva greeted when he entered her room.

"You are looking much better, my dear." Ducky said before looking through her file.

"I feel much better, now." Ziva told Ducky what Gibbs and she had discussed.

"That is wonderful news." He smiled.

"But he has a few conditions and I don't know whether to accept them."

"What are they?"

"He wants me to move in with him when I leave the hospital."  
_Excellent... _Ducky was thrilled but didn't show it.

"What else?"

"He wants to be with me throughout the procedure and says he wants to take care of me during the pregnancy."

"I wouldn't expect anything less of him. He would naturally want to see to your every comfort."

"But Ducky, how am I going to live with him? Why would he be willing to give up his space, his sanctuary, his privacy and insist that I stay with him? I understand that he will be involved in my... our child's life. But he doesn't need to give up so much."

"Why do you think he wants it this way?" Ducky prompted.

"I..." Ziva thought for a moment and a light blush appeared on her cheeks. "I don't know."

"But you do." Ducky had a knowing gleam in his eyes. "My suggestion is do as he asks. That way you will get what you most desire."

_Gibbs.... and his baby...._

_What more could any woman desire... _Ziva's blush deepened.

"You're right Ducky. I can't say no to this. And Gibbs will be a wonderful, protective and involved father." Ziva smiled.

"Of that I have no doubt. I'm sure Jethro will be overjoyed by your decision." Ducky smiled, leaned forward and gave Ziva a hug.

"Get some rest my dear. And I'll be available to assist in whatever way you may require." Ducky said before leaving.

_**ooooooooOOOOOOoooooooo**_

An hour later at the office, Tony and McGee entered Abby's lab.

"Hey Abby, was Gibbs still with Ziva when you left?" McGee asked.

"No." Abby replied.

"He's not answering his phone." Tony stated, worry furrowing his brow.

"Ahem."

"What is it?' McGee asked looking at her suspiciously.

"Spill it Abby. We can see that you know something." Tony said.

The lab doors swished open to allow Ducky in.

"Should we tell them, Duckman?"

"Tell us what?" Tony demanded.

"If we tell you, you have to promise not to let Gibbs know who told you." Abby said.

"Okay... What is it?" McGee asked.

"Tony?"

"I won't tell Gibbs you told us. Now tell us already." Tony said.

"Ziva's going ahead with the fertility treatment to try to have a baby."

"But didn't Boss talk her out of that." McGee asked

"No Timothy, Jethro will be helping her." Ducky replied.

"What?" Tony demanded.

"Gibbs is going to help Ziva fall pregnant." Abby smiled.

"How can he help her...?" Tony thought aloud.

"Unless he's planning to be ..." McGee dared to voice his thoughts.

"_Her sperm donor!"_ Tony gasped.

Ducky and Abby gave each other a high five, laughing at Tony and McGee's expressions of shock.

_**ooooooooOOOOOOoooooooo**_

At that very moment Leroy Jethro Gibbs, sat inside a white room equipped with a TV, DVD player, an assortment of X-rated DVD's, a dozen X-rated magazines, a chair, a pedestal, a basin and a clear specimen jar.

Staring at the jar, he went over everything Dr Coleman had told him. After the 45 minute discussion on fertility treatments, she had handed him a form.

"Once you've filled it in, please go down to the Sperm Bank and provide them with a specimen. They will do the analysis and I should have the results back within 24 hours. I also need you to go to the pathology lab to have these blood tests runs."

She handed him another form. "This is to rule out any genetic conditions and STD's as well as HIV and AIDS. It has to be done prior to any procedure. The same tests are being run for Ziva. The results will be out in 3 days time."

Having the blood sample drawn had been a piece of cake. Heading down to the sperm bank had been another story entirely. He'd blushed when the lady at the reception desk directed him to the room. She'd offered him another specimen jar and he'd taken it too embarrassed to say he had one. She labelled it, 'L.J. Gibbs" and added the date, before handing it back to him.

"When you're done, leave the specimen jar and the form on the pedestal, press the buzzer and leave the room. We'll take care of the rest from there. Good luck." She'd smiled.

So here he was, in an impersonal, white cubicle. The DVD's didn't appeal to him, nor did the magazines. Ziva's image flirted through his mind repeatedly and he finally gave into the temptation of thinking of her. For one thing, thinking about her did arouse him. Imagining being intimate with her helped him get through this. And knowing that he loved her, made it seem okay to think about her this way.

Twenty minutes later, the specimen jar was filled and on the pedestal next to the form. Gibbs washed his hands, straightened his clothes, rang the buzzer and left.

_**ooooooooOOOOOOoooooooo**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter...**_

_**The next sees the analysis report of Gibbs' sample...**_

_**Ziva is discharged and moves in with Gibbs...**_

_**Tony makes a few comments to both Ziva and Gibbs...**_

_**Living arrangements are sorted out at Gibbs' house...**_

_**So stay tuned and you know that you have to review, especially because I'm updating so regularly... Thanks.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note:**_

_**This story has a mind of its own and I can't seem to slow it down. But I'm sure you're enjoying it... **_

_**So here goes... Please review soon...**_

_**oooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo**_

Back in the bullpen, Gibbs worked on their current case. Ziva's condition had distracted him from it, but Director Sheppard was on his back to get it done. Gibbs had convinced her to give Ziva the next week off, so that she could recover. He had also refused a replacement agent.

He could feel the speculative looks his two junior agents were giving him.

_Hell they know..._

"DiNozzo, that report better be on my desk in the next 20." He ordered. "McGee, get copies of the lab report from Abby, now."

A few minutes after McGee left, Tony approached Gibbs' desk and handed him the report. Gibbs took it without looking up. Tony remained standing in front of his desk waiting.

"Something you need DiNozzo?"

"Boss... About Ziva..."

"Yes?"

"Are you ... Have you ..."

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs stood up and leaned forward, forcing Tony to take a step back.

"I just wanted to say," Tony tried again. "What you're doing for Ziva..."

"What about it?"

"I think it's amazing and if you need any help with it... well not with _'it'_ ... but with it, I'm here for you two." Tony blushed.

Gibbs held back the smile that threatened to appear across his face. He thought it would have cost DiNozzo quite a bit to come up to him and say what he said.

"There is something you can do."

"Anything Boss."

"When McGee gets back, go over to Ziva's place and pack up her stuff. Take them to my place." He knew he was being presumptuous. Ziva said she needed to think about it but she would agree. She had to.

"O...k...a...y!" Tony replied and then he grinned. "I knew you wouldn't do it in a test tube."

"_DINOZZO!"_ Gibbs growled.

"Sorry Boss. I'm out of here." Tony raced to the elevator.

_**oooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo**_

With all the reports done and submitted, Gibbs headed back to the hospital. Ducky met him when he entered Ziva's room. Ziva was asleep. She looked beautiful, his little Mossad assassin.

"Join me for an early supper, Jethro." Ducky suggested.

As they walked to the hospital cafeteria Gibbs asked, "How is she?"

"Ziva's doing very well. She'll be discharged at around 10 tomorrow. Dr Coleman wants to make sure she gets at least 2 doses of IV antibiotics in the morning before she leaves. Once home, she'll need a few days rest and she'll have to finish another course or two of antibiotics."

"Thanks Duck."

"Jethro, Ziva told me about your offer to help her." Ducky said as they entered the cafeteria.

"Ahem."

"I think it's very noble of you. But when are going to admit your true feelings to her?"

Gibbs looked at his old friend as they headed out onto the balcony. "Can't hide anything from you can I Ducky?"

"You did once Jethro. You didn't tell me about Shannon and Kelly." Ducky said. The hurt from that was still evident in Ducky's voice.

"Ducky..."

"I know. You apologised and we have put that behind us. But I have one question to ask."

Gibbs nodded for him to proceed.

"You didn't have children during you three other marriages. Why?"

Gibbs sighed. This was something he didn't want to go into right now.

"Jethro, the answer to this question is very important and will most certainly impact yours, Ziva's and your child's future."

"I didn't think I deserved another child Duck."Gibbs finally said.

He leaned forward over the rail of the balcony and watched the sun set. Ducky moved to stand next to him.

"I betrayed Kelly. I was not there for her and she died." Tears threatened to blur his vision. It hurt so much and he missed her so much.

"That was not your fault." Ducky said.

Waving his hand in the air to discount Ducky's words, Gibbs continued, "When I got married after Shannon died, I made sure to keep that place in my heart where she was, tightly wrapped and I never let the other women get in. Maybe that's why those marriages failed. I don't know! But with a child, how could I do that?"He paced the length of the balcony, his movements agitated.

"How could I be true to Kelly's memory and still be fair and love another child at the same time?"

"Jethro," Ducky exclaimed. "Have you resolved this in your mind and heart now that you have offered to have a child with Ziva?"

Gibbs sighed.

"Jethro?"

"Not entirely."

"I see." Disapproval was evident in Ducky voice.

"No you don't!" Gibbs growled.

"Jethro, I don't mean to judge you." Ducky tried to placate him with a hand on his shoulder. Gibbs shook it off and moved to the far end of the balcony.

"Then don't. What I'm doing is helping Ziva... If this works... and Ziva and I do have a ... a baby... I'll find a way to deal with it. But I won't let Ziva fall pregnant with another man's child!" Gibbs replied as me stormed back into the cafeteria.

"My dear friend, having a child with the woman you now love, might be exactly what is needed to help you resolve all these old feelings of guilt." Ducky said to the empty room.

_**oooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo**_

Three strong cups of coffee later, Gibbs was able to put his feelings back into check.

He stepped into Ziva's room and found her sitting up in bed. Her dinner plate was still full and she seemed uncomfortable.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Okay." She replied.

"You want me to get you something else to eat?" Gibbs nodded towards her plate.

"No. I'm a bit nauseous." Ziva said.

"Should I call the nurse? Are you in pain?" Gibbs moved closer and looked her over intently.

"No. We need to talk... about your offer and the conditions."

"Okay." _Your answer better be yes._

"I accept all of your conditions but I have a few of my own." She said.

Relief and apprehension filled his heart.

"Okay."

"If I am going to live with you..."

"It will be purely platonic, you will have your own room and your own space and you won't..."

"Gibbs, let me finish." He moved to the window and nodded for her to continue.

"If I'm going to live with you, I will take care of 50% of all the chores and expenses."

"No!"

"Yes. I will also continue to work as an agent and will only stop working or move to desk duty when my Doctor advises me to."

"Ziva.."

"And on the job, you will not give me any special treatment."

Gibbs just stared at her. _Woman, if you fall pregnant you will get special treatment whether you want it or not!_

"You have to promise to always love and be there for our child, no matter what happened between us. If you can accept these conditions, I will move in with you." Ziva said.

Gibbs moved back to the bed and took her hand. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I accept your conditions, Ziva." He whispered. He knew that his emotions were fragile at the moment and he had to get out of there quickly. "I'll pick you up at 10am and take you home."

He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles, unable to stop himself. Without looking back at her face he left her room.

Reaching his car, he sat in the dark for what seemed like hours.

_Ziva's going to move in with me... We're going to make a baby together..._

_This time it will be different... _

_Shannon... Kelly... I'll always love you... But it's time to move on..._

_And I feel I finally can ... with Ziva..._

_**oooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo**_

That night as he slept, Gibbs dreamt of Shannon and Kelly. They were happy, smiling and laughing.

"_Jethro..." Shannon kissed him deeply. "Be happy my love..."_

"_Shannon...."_

"_Shhhh... Go to her, be with her, be happy with her... with Ziva..."_

"_Daddy.... I love you. I want you to be happy..." Kelly kissed his cheek._

"_Kelly..."_

"_Goodbye daddy... love you... love her too... because she makes you happy..." Kelly smiled._

"_Kelly..." _

Gibbs sobbed, tossing and turning as Kelly and Shannon disappeared.

"_Jethro... Come to me..." Her words broke through to him._

"_Ziva...?" She appeared surrounded by fog..._

"_Come to us..."_

_Us? _

_Moving closer he saw her more clearly._

_She was heavily pregnant, one hand on her stomach and the other reaching out to him..._

_He went to her... his tears drying... a sense of amazement and wonder filling his heart..._

"_Ziva..."_

"_We're here, love..." She wrapped him in her embrace._

"Ziva..."Gibbs sighed as his sleep turned restful and calm.

_**oooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter... Sorry that I didn't continue as hinted in the last chapter's Author's Note. I just felt this chapter needed to be included.**_

_**I promise the next chapter will see the analysis report of Gibbs' sample...**_

_**Ziva is discharged and moves in with Gibbs...**_

_**Abby, McGee, Ducky and Tony are all there to help...**_

_**So stay tuned and Review ASAP... Thanks.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you so much for the reviews.... I'm loving this story...**_

_**Here's the next chapter... Enjoy and Review soon... Thanks!**_

_**ooooooooOOOOOooooooooo**_

Ziva relaxed in the shower in her hospital room. The nurse had checked on her incision wounds and dressed them with waterproof dressings. At 10:45am, her IV line had been removed. She knew that Gibbs was probably on his way to pick her up, but she couldn't resist the urge to take a shower and wash her hair.

Her stomach still felt like unset jelly and every step she took seemed to set her slightly off balance. There wasn't pain any more, but intense discomfort. As the warm water, cascaded down her back, she looked at the dressings on her lower abdomen. She imagined what it would look like and feel like to have a child growing inside her. Then she imagined what it would be like to have Jethro holding her from behind, his hands on her extended belly, his lips against her ear as he whispered, _"I love you..."_

The knock on the bathroom door, drew her out of her musing.

"Ziva, its Dr Coleman. Are you alright?"

"Yes." She replied, turning the taps off and reaching for the towel. As she didn't have any of her own clothes in the hospital, the nurse had left a pair of green scrubs for her. She wipes herself dry, dressed and wrapped her dripping hair in a towel before stepping out of the bathroom.

Looking around she blushed when she realised that Gibbs was also there.

"Ziva."

"Jethro." She greeted earning a raised but amused eyebrow.

_You look so good in that red golf shirt and black jacket. _

She wished she could go up to him and give him a peck on the cheek. But of course she couldn't. Instead she got back into bed, reluctantly admitting the weakness and discomfort she felt.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay." Ziva replied. She didn't look at Gibbs but could feel his intent gaze on her.

"Most women feel a bit shaky and uncomfortable for up to 6 days. Weakness and dizziness are also common, so you need to be careful when you get home. I have your antibiotic prescription here as well as an analgesic. In addition I want to start you on a pregnancy multivitamin, folic acid and omega oils. This will work to boost your immune system until we do the treatment. I also want you to start taking the pill."

"The pill... why?" Gibbs asked before Ziva could.

"Like I explained, we want to control the quantity of hormones in your body. Actually we want to make sure that what we are giving you is doing what it is supposed to be doing. The pill will start regulating your hormones and it will force you to have a menstrual bleed."

Ziva blushed and stared at her hands. Gibbs moved to the window and looked out, giving her a moment.

"From day 3 of your cycle, you will self administer a shot every day for the next 10 days. This will suppress your body's natural hormone release. At the same time you will be put onto a fertility drug regime consisting of pills and shots. On day 10 we will start drawing blood to measure your hormone levels and you will have to come in for daily scans. When we think the time is right usually around day 14, we will give you a shot to stimulate ovulation. Then for 3 days after that we will need you in here for the AI treatment."

"Gibbs?" Ziva asked. She was terrified to do this and she was terrified not to do it.

He moved to the bed and took her hand, silently reassuring her. Dr Coleman watched them.

"We'll handle it." He whispered.

"By the way, I have the results back on your semen sample." Dr Coleman said, opening a file. It was Gibbs' turn to blush. Ziva thought he was so adorable in his embarrassment. She squeezed his hand, when he looked like he was getting ready to pull away.

"Your sperm volume is 3.2millilitres and their density is excellent at about 25 million sperm per millilitre of semen." Gibbs' blush deepened and Ziva felt for him.

Dr Coleman continued reading off the report, "The sperm motility, meaning forward swimming sperm is rated as a 4 with 65% swimming in a straight line. Most men are rated between 2 and 3."

_Oh Gibbs.... This is so good news. _

_And seeing your blush is making me feel...._

"Sperm morphology that is their shape is rated as 60% normal heads and tails and the pH is good at 7.8. All in all this is an excellent sample, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs didn't say anything as he looked up and met the Doctor's gaze. Ziva watched as the blush subsided and a ghost of a grin appeared across his face. Dr Coleman smiled back.

"Ziva," Dr Coleman turned back to her. "There is a test that we need to do."

"What test?" Ziva asked, nervousness flooding her system.

"It's called a _Sims Huhner Test _or a _Post Coitus Test._"

_A post intercourse test! We can't do that!_

"Based on the exam and scan I did this morning, you will be ovulating within a day or two. I would like to ...."

"Wait a minute. What exactly is this test?" Gibbs interrupted.

"It is a test to examine the cervical mucus during the time of ovulation, after 8 to 10 hours of having intercourse."Dr Coleman said.

"Oh." Gibbs gulped.

Ziva blushed.

"In your case, you would give us a sample and we would insert it into Ziva and then wait the required 8 to 10 hours to do the test... or you could have intercourse and come back the next morning to do the test." Dr Coleman suggested.

"No! Oh God" Ziva was mortified.

"What!"Gibbs seemed to experience a physical pain and decided to sit down in the chair next to the bed.

"Ahem." Dr Coleman could see the tempt down desire in both of them.

"Like I was saying, you should be ovulating in the next day or two. I could give you a shot right now that will force your ovulation to happen within the next few hours. We could insert a sample of Agent Gibbs' semen into your womb tonight and tomorrow morning at 7am you can come in for the test."

_This is so embarrassing.... _

_Why didn't you discuss it with me before Gibbs got here?_

"Mmm, why do we have to do this test?" Gibbs asked when he was able to find his voice again.

"Your semen sample is excellent, but we need to make sure that Ziva's cervical mucus doesn't damage, reject or kill those sperms." Dr Coleman said matter-of-factly.

"Oh God.... this is so hard." Ziva whispered.

"One obstacle after another!" Ziva's head dropped forward in dismay.

"Ziva look at me." Gibbs' fingers gently nudged her chin up. When she met his gaze he said, "We'll get through this... together."

"Oh Gibbs." Ziva pulled him close and kissed his cheek. He held her tightly as she got her emotions under control. Dr Coleman gave them a moment.

When Ziva finally pulled away, Gibbs said, "Let's do the test."

Ziva nodded.

"Okay. I'll get the shot ready. Oh and I'll get you a specimen jar, Agent Gibbs." Dr Coleman said as she left the room.

"Jethro, are you sure..." Ziva asked.

"Shhh, Ziva. I want to do this." Gibbs replied, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"Thank you." Ziva whispered taking his hand and touching her lips to it. "Thank you so much."

"Shhh, baby." Gibbs whispered as he took her in his arms and held her close again.

When Dr Coleman returned, Gibbs and Ziva pulled apart. Dr Coleman gave Gibbs the specimen jar and he slipped it into his pocket. She asked Ziva to turn to her side as she pushed the scrub pants down revealing the top of Ziva's left butt cheek. Gibbs made to pull away, but Ziva held onto his hand. She communicated with her eyes that she was okay with him being there. His eyes never left her face.

"This is going to burn Ziva." Dr Coleman ran the sterilization swab over the fleshy part of Ziva's butt. Ziva squeezed Gibbs' hand. He held her gaze.

"Relax." Dr Coleman said as she jabbed the needle deep into Ziva's butt.

"_Owe!"_ Ziva hissed as the fiery liquid spread through her butt. Gibbs held her hand and let her squeeze his tightly. Leaning forward he kissed her brow as she squeezed her eyes shut against the sting.

"All done." Dr Coleman said a moment later. She pulled Ziva's pants up and disposed of the syringe.

"You will feel a heaviness in your left ovary and by this afternoon or early evening you will feel cramps. That's because of the surgery and the ovulation."

"What time should we ... I mean....? When will you need the sample." Gibbs asked.

"At around 8pm tonight. And no ejaculating before that Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded a deep blush staining his cheeks.

"I can come to your home to do the insemination. Actually that will be better, because Ziva will need to remain in bed for up to an hour at least after we do it."Dr Coleman said.

Ziva blushed...

_I'm going to have a bit of you inside me as soon as tonight._

_Oh God.... Jethro!_

Gibbs nodded his head as he gave Dr Coleman his address.

_**ooooooooOOOOOooooooooo**_

An hour later, Gibbs helped Ziva into his house. It was bright with big windows. The entrance led into the lounge. Behind that was the dining room and the kitchen was at the end. It was all open plan. To the left of the kitchen was a flight of steps leading up to the bedrooms. To the left was a flight of steps leading to the basement.

"Oh Ziva. Gibbs!" Abby's voiced filled the house as she rushed forward from the kitchen. Aromas of roasted potatoes, sizzling lamb and warm bread filled the air.

"I'll have lunch on the table in a second." Abby said when Gibbs finally pulled her away from Ziva.

"Thank you Abby." Ziva smiled.

She was feeling a bit woozy. Gibbs led her to the couch and made her comfortable. Abby returned to the kitchen to check on the meal.

A moment later the front door burst open and Tony and McGee stepped in, their arms laden with stuff.

_Hey... that's my stuff!_ Ziva realized with surprise.

"Upstairs," Gibbs ordered. "Second bedroom on the right."

"That's your bedroom Boss..." Tony stated, surprised.

"Yeah, I know DiNozzo." Gibbs replied.

Tony's response was a wicked grin as his gaze shifted between Ziva and Gibbs.

McGee looked at the floor... he was clearly uncomfortable with this whole thing.

Gibbs glared at Tony and took a step towards the younger agent.

"Right McGee. You heard the man." Tony quickly said as he and McGee headed up the stairs.

"You knew I would agree?" Ziva asked Gibbs.

"I hoped you would Ziva." Gibbs replied. He looked like he wanted to kiss her.

_Could that be real or is it just wishful thinking..._ Ziva sighed.

"I don't need to move into your room, Jethro. A guest room will be fine." Ziva said.

She was touched by his gesture none the less and half hopeful that he planned to share his room with her.

"My room has an en-suite bathroom. You'll be more comfortable in there. I'll be in the room right next to you."

_So much for sharing a bed with you..._

"Lunch is served!" Abby called out.

Gibbs helped Ziva to the dining room table. Tony and McGee joined them. Everyone ate in silence. Abby smiled with joy. Tony smirked with mischief. McGee swallowed his food too fast and ended up with a coughing fit.

As soon as lunch was over, Gibbs ignored the rest of the team and led Ziva up to his bedroom. It felt so initmate, to be in his personal space. His room was neat boasting a king size bed, a dark wood headboard and matching pedestals. Night lamps sat on each pedestal. Opposite the foot of the bed, was a chest of drawers. One wall was covered in cupboards and the other opened up into a baby blue and white bathroom. The shower was big enough for two. There was also a bathtub, a sunken basin in a long cabinet and a white toilet. He showed her where all the toiletries and linen was and told her that he had changed the bed sheets and towels that morning. Returning to the bedroom, ziva stopped in her tracks.

"Tony!" Ziva gasped. Her numerous bras and panties lay in a heap on the bed. "I will kill him."

"I ordered him to bring your stuff over." Gibbs reminded her as he took her hand and slowly pulled her into his embrace. She went into his arms her gaze locking with his. Neither said anything as they stood that way for a long time.

"Rest now." He caressed her head."I'll be back in an hour to help you pack your stuff into the cupboards." He kissed her brow, then led her to the bed and tucked her in.

_You make me feel so cherished..._

_So special..._

_So loved..._

_Oh Jethro... What do you really feel for me...?_

Despite the clean sheets, his scent lingered in the room... surrounding her... enveloping her... cushioning her ... as she drifted off to sleep.

_**ooooooooOOOOOooooooooo**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter...**_

_**The next sees Dr Coleman's arrival... and the test being done...**_

_**Tony, Abby and McGee discuss Gibbs and Ziva and what they think they are doing in Gibbs' bedroom.**_

_**Ducky visits Gibbs later that evening to see how he's doing...**_

_**So stay tuned and review ASAP.... Thanks.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for the reviews. **_

_**Do you think the medical detail is too much?**_

_**Here's the next chapter, Enjoy and Review soon....**_

_**ooooooooOOOOOOooooooooo**_

The cramps started at around 6:30 in the evening. They were of the achy, throbbing kind and Ziva wondered if she would make it down the stairs to the kitchen. On the other hand she had slept far longer than expected and was surprised to find all her stuff packed away.

She blushed imagining Gibbs touching her intimate wear, folding it and placing it in a drawer.

"Oh!" She gasped as the cramps became worse.

_That's it..._

_I'm going to stay put..._

At that moment the door to her room opened and Gibbs quietly stepped in. He held a tray with an assortment of food on it. Ziva masked her pain and gave him a smile.

"Hey, you're up." He greeted.

"Yes. I didn't mean to sleep that long." She said.

"You were exhausted and needed the rest. But it's time you ate something." Gibbs placed the tray across Ziva's lap and sat down on the edge of the bed.

_You really meant it when you said you would take care of me..._

_Oh Jethro you are so adorable..._

"Thank you. This is just what I needed." Ziva smiled and dug into the meal, while keeping a tight rein on her discomfort.

"Where's the rest of the team?" she asked when Gibbs gaze made her feel suddenly warm.

"They're down stairs, having supper."

"What did they say about our _mmm_ arrangement?"

"Good luck." Gibbs replied.

"They support us then."

"Yes Ziva. They want to be there for you, for both of us as we do this."

"I'm so relieved. I was afraid they'd make it awkward for you."

"They're our family Ziva. They wouldn't judge us. DiNozzo might have a few things to say, McGee will be flabbergasted most of the time, Abby will be exuberant and Ducky will be the voice of reason, but they're all there for you, us." Gibbs replied.

Ziva nodded. She was amazed at this extended family she had gained since coming to America. She cared for each one of them and now she was reassured that they cared for her just as much. And the man she loved had agreed to give her the most amazing gift of all... a child... his child. She ate the rest of the meal in silence, with Gibbs watching her.

When she was done, Gibbs gave her, her meds and moved to remove the tray.

"Oooohhh!" Ziva gasped, her hand wrapping around her tender middle. She couldn't mask the pain any longer as now it was shooting from her side down to her pelvic bone.

"How long?" Gibbs asked, placing the tray on the chest of drawers opposite the bed.

"About an hour." Ziva replied, breathing heavily.

"Move forward." Gibbs ordered.

Ziva looked at him, puzzled by his request. When he nodded for her to obey, she did. To her utter delight he moved to sit behind her. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her back into his embrace. His beautiful hands settled on her lower abdomen and he started to massage in slow delicate circles.

Ziva wanted to cry... this was so beautiful... She had taken care of herself from such a young age, never letting her guide down. And now to have someone else take care of her... comfort her... she just felt so ....

"Owe!" she moaned as a particularly sharp pain shot through her pelvis.

"Shh." Gibbs whispered, his circular movements becoming firmer and his fingers trailing lower towards her pelvis bone.

"Jethro." Ziva whispered moments later.

"Ahem."

"It feels so good."

"Ziva, I need to ask you something." Gibbs whispered his breath against her ear.

She turned to look at him. Their eyes collided, their breath mingled and their senses heightened.

"Ziva...." Gibbs whispered, his gaze flickering from her eyes to her lips. She sighed and lifted her lips, registering the surprise in Gibbs' body. He wrapped his arms around her and lowered his head.

The kiss was beautiful, tender, sacred! He moved his lips gently across hers and she turned more in his arms. Cradling her like the most precious gem, he ran his tongue along the seam of her lips. She sighed, parting her lips and welcoming him inside. Gibbs moaned as his tongue slipped into her warm mouth. Gently he stroked her tongue, tasting her, basking in the glory of having her in his arms like this. When she hinted that she would like to do the same, he invited her into his mouth. She explored in a burst of heat and Gibbs was sure she could feel his body's reaction against her backside. But Ziva didn't pull back. She continued kissing him deeply and he was powerless to stop her.

Gibbs's hands ran up and down her arms, skimming the sides of her breasts. Ziva moaned, arching a bit, encouraging his further exploration. In small, slow circular movements Gibbs worked his way up Ziva's arms. Soon his fingers lay against the sides of her breasts. He touched her ever so gently, so lightly that Ziva shuddered from the sensation. She didn't have a bra on so it felt like his fingers were against her bare skin. Gibbs moaned, his body responding in need.

Abruptly Ziva pulled away from his lips, doubled over and gasped in pain. Gibbs swore himself for the Bastard he was, trying to seduce her when she was in so much pain.

"Ziva, just try to breathe through it. It will be over soon." He reassured her as he stood up and forced her to lie on her side and bring her legs up to her chest.

"_Owe..."_ Ziva cried out. Gibbs rubbed her lower back, whispering softly to her. 20 minutes later, Ziva sat up and sighed. The pain was subsiding.

"You've ovulated." Gibbs stared at her. She stared back.

Both knew what was on the other's mind.

_**ooooooooOOOOOOooooooooo**_

Downstairs in the kitchen, Tony stared up at the stairway again.

"Gibbs has been up there a long time." He muttered.

"They have a lot to discuss, Anthony." Ducky said. He'd arrived a few minutes earlier.

"Yeah, but are they discussing stuff," Tony grinned. "Or are they _discussing_ stuff?"

"Tony, stop it. I can't think about that." Abby growled, closing her eyes. "I don't want to think about that. Oh damn. It's too late. I am thinking about that."

"What are you thinking about?" McGee asked, looking up from his laptop screen. Both Abby and Tony glared at him while Ducky chuckled.

"McGeek, get with the program already. What do you think Gibbs and Ziva are doing up there?"

"mmm Talking..." McGee blushed.

"Ahem."

"Anthony, even if they are doing more than talking that would be a good thing." Ducky said.

"I agree with you." Abby said. "Now how do we convince Bossman to give up this crazy idea of a test-tube Gibblet?"

Tony raised an eyebrow at Abby and McGee looked ready to bolt. Ducky looked up at her shaking his head in amusement.

"Abby's right Ducky." Tony finally said. "We have to get Ziva to see that Gibbs is crazy about her."

"What are you talking about?" McGee was puzzled.

"Gibbs would never have agreed to have a child with Ziva..." Tony said.

"Unless he loved her...." Abby smiled. "This is so sweet! My silver haired fox has found his bushytailed mate!"

McGee digested this bit of information. "Even if Boss does love Ziva, we don't know if she loves him."

"But we do McGee. Otherwise she would have put all of you stapling males into a jar, shaken it up and chosen one of you.... or one of those sperm bank dudes." Abby said.

"Now how do we get them to admit that they love each other...." Tony asked.

"And get them to do it quickly..." McGee concurred understanding where this was going.

"So that they can make, my Godchild, the old fashioned way." Abby said as a knock sounded on the front door.

Ducky opened the door and welcomed Dr Coleman in. She greeted everyone and carrying a large bag, asked to be directed to Ziva's room.

Tony, McGee and Abby exchanged confused glances.

_**oooooooooOOOOOOooooooooo**_

"Ziva, Jethro." Ducky knocked on the door. "Doctor Coleman's here."

The door opened to reveal Ziva in bed and Gibbs at the door.

"Dr Coleman." Gibbs greeted and Ziva nodded her head.

"How are you feeling Ziva?" Dr Coleman asked.

"I had a few severe cramps but the pains subsiding now."

"Excellent." Dr Coleman said.

"Are you ready to do this?" Dr Coleman asked.

Gibbs looked at Ziva. She blushed deeply before meeting his gaze and nodding her head. He nodded his head once.

"Great. Agent Gibbs I will need your sample in a few minutes. I'll get all my equipment set up in the meantime."

"Okay." Gibbs said. He took the food tray and handed it to Ducky as he and Ducky left the room.

"There's no turning back from this Jethro." Ducky said.

"I have no intention of turning back." Gibbs said. "I want this."

"I'm glad to hear it my friend, very glad indeed." Ducky said with a nod before leaving Gibbs in the hallway. Gibbs retrieved the specimen jar from his pocket and headed for the guest bedroom, which would now serve as his bedroom.

Long minutes later, Gibbs knocked on his bedroom door. Dr Coleman opened the door and he was surprised to see the room transformed. All the lights had been switched on. A green surgical cloth rested on one half of his bed. Ziva lay on the other half. On the surgical cloth were a number of odd looking instruments, a few fine tubes and syringes and paper towels.

"Do you have the sample?" Dr Coleman asked.

Gibbs removed the specimen jar from his pocket and handed it to her. Then he looked at Ziva and she blushed.

"I'll be outside." Gibbs said, turning to leave.

"No, Jethro!" Ziva called out.

"Ziva?"

"We said we would do this together." Ziva's blush deepened. "I want you with me."

Gibbs sighed, his whole body trembling.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. I want you here, with me every step of the way." Ziva said.

Dr Coleman listened to them in silence as she syringed Gibbs sample into a fine clear tube. She placed the ready syringe in a kidney dish on the green surgical clothe.

"Ready?"

Gibbs stared at Ziva. She smiled and said, "Ready."

"Ziva I need you to scoot over to the edge of the bed here." Dr Coleman said. "And remove your pants and panties."

Gibbs breath caught. This was going to be so hard, to be so close to her and yet not close enough. He looked away but heard the rustle of material as Ziva removed her clothes.

"Jethro." Ziva called him.

He looked at her then and saw that she had a green sheet draped over her bent knees.

"Hold my hand." She whispered.

Gibbs went down on his knees next to the bed and took her hand. He brought it up to his lips and kissed each finger tip.

Dr Coleman took up her position at the end of the bed.

"Ziva this will feel cold and uncomfortable, but I need you to relax. I will tell you exactly what I'm doing. Okay." Dr Coleman said.

"Ahem." Ziva said her gaze locked with Gibbs'.

"Inserting the spetulum, just relax." Dr Coleman said.

Ziva jerked and tensed. Gibbs whispered, "It's okay, Baby, just relax."

"Opening the spetulum."

"_Aaaahhhh."_ Ziva moaned. Gibbs squeezed her hand and kissed her brow.

"Sorry Ziva, but I have to be able to see the mouth of the cervix." Dr Coleman apologised. "There we go."

"Okay?" Gibbs whispered.

"Ahem." Ziva murmured.

"This is going to feel like a pinch deep inside you. I need you to relax otherwise the cervix will just close up and this will hurt more. Are you ready?" Dr Coleman asked.

"Ready." Ziva ground out.

Gibbs watched Ziva's face closely and knew the exact moment when the tube reached her cervix. Her eyes squeezed shut and she bit her lower lip.

"You're closing up Ziva." Dr Coleman warned.

"I'm trying to relax." Ziva replied.

"Try harder." Dr Coleman ordered.

Gibbs couldn't stand it. He took Ziva's face between his palms and kissed her. He kissed her so deeply and so lovingly that she couldn't help but forget about everything else.

"Good thinking, Agent Gibbs." He heard the Doctor's praise but ignored it.

Ziva gave over to the kiss and wrapped her arms around Gibbs' head.

"We're inside your uterus. You will feel a slight twinge as I release the semen." Dr Coleman said.

Just knowing that a part of him was now entering her body, Gibbs became even more amorous in his kiss, wanting to make this moment special for both of them. Ziva responded, her fingers in his hair driving him crazy.

Dr Coleman murmured that she was removing the tube. Ziva clutches Gibbs' arm and he strokes her tongue as the rest of the instruments were removed from her body. Gibbs just kept kissing her, unable to get enough of her.

When they finally drew apart they realised that Dr Coleman has packed up all her stuff and was waiting to leave them.

"Okay. Now scoot back up the bed, and raise your bum onto this pillow." Dr Coleman instructed. Gibbs looked away as Dr Coleman got Ziva settled and covered her with the duvet.

"I want you to stay like this for at least 40 minutes. You need to be in my rooms at 7am tomorrow so that we can take a look. Agent Gibbs, Ziva, enjoy the rest of the evening." Dr Coleman said as she left the room.

"Thank you Gibbs."

"Ziva... earlier I wanted to ask you a question." Gibb said.

"Yes?" Ziva placed her hand on her lower abdomen.

"Are you sure you want to do this.... this way?" Gibbs asked the question that had been plaguing his mind.

_**oooooooooOOOOOOooooooooo**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**The next sees Tony and Abby up to tricks as they work on Gibbs and Ziva.**_

_**Ducky and Ziva talk...**_

_**What will Ziva's answer be to Gibbs' question?**_

_**Stay tuned to find out.... and review ASAP. Thanks.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for the reviews.... I love them...**_

_**Here's the next chapter.... Enjoy and Happy Holidays....**_

_**oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo**_

Before Ziva could answer, there was a knock on the door. Gibbs swore under his breath as he opened the door.

Abby rushed into the room closely followed by Tony.

"Is everything okay? Ziva, are you alright?" Abby asked, grabbing Ziva's hand and placing her other hand on Ziva's forehead.

"Boss, everything okay?" Tony asked looking from Ziva to Gibbs.

"I'm fine Abby." Ziva said as Gibbs nodded to Tony.

"But Dr Coleman was here for such a long time and Ducky wouldn't say anything and then he left. We just got so scared that we had to come up and see what was wrong." Abby rambled.

"Everything is fine. Now can you give us a moment?" Gibbs demanded.

"No," Ziva said. "I'd like to talk to Abby."

Gibbs realised that she didn't want to answer his question. His face transformed into a mask on inscrutable indifference. Ziva sensed the change but didn't say anything. Tony saw Gibbs' back stiffen a second before he stormed out of the room.

"Jethro..." Ziva called out, but Gibbs ignored her. Tony looked at Ziva and Abby and nodded that he would see to Jethro. The minute the room door closed, Ziva burst into tears, startling Abby.

"Oh Ziva, what's wrong? Don't cry, please. You're scaring me.... you never cry and this week I've seen you cry so much. Please Ziva, tell me what's wrong." Abby cooed taking Ziva into her arms.

"Abby, I don't know what to do." Ziva said.

"About what?"

"About this situation... Jethro asked me something and I don't know what to tell him."

"What did he ask you?"

"He wants to know if I want to go ahead this way... medically."

"Oh." Abby was overjoyed inside but hide it. "Oh, and what did you say?"

"Nothing. I don't know...."

"Don't you want to try the .... _natural way_?"

"Of course I do... but I can't..."

"What? Why not?"

"It would hurt too much Abby." Ziva whispered. "I can't stand to see Jethro pull away from me unsatisfied... still needing .... release."

Abby blushed. This was more information than she needed and this was way too personal.

"Ziva, why would it hurt? I don't understand." Abby said, as she tried to remember what they had read up on the internet about ovarian cysts.

Ziva took a deep breath and explained how her every sexual experience had been painful and how she eventually stopped having sex. She couldn't stand the look of accusation in her partners' eyes every time she pulled away or asked them to stop.

"Oh Ziva... I had no idea." Abby said hugging Ziva close. "Can't Dr Coleman give you something to ease the pain?"

"She said that some repairs were done now during the surgery and the pain should be less if I start trying within the next 3 months or so. But Abby it could still hurt and I can't stand to reject Jethro..."

"Ziva, Gibbs will be gentle with you if you tell him." Abby said.

"No! I can't. It's so embarrassing." Ziva said.

"But you have to. You want to make love to him. I can see it in your eyes. You have to try."

"No, Abby and promise me you won't tell him. Promise me Abby!" Ziva demanded.

"Okay." Abby said. _I won't tell Gibbs, but I can tell someone else and maybe together we can find a way around this problem._

"Okay, now I think you should rest. I'm going to make you a soothing up of camomile tea. I'll be right back." Abby said. She kissed Ziva's forehead and left the room.

_**oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo**_

Tony sat down on the basement steps as he watched Gibb first throw his jacket on the couch, then roll up his sleeves and grabbed the sander.

_He's pissed about something. _

_Did Ziva change her mind!_

"Boss, you're going to get that good shirt covered in sawdust." Tony said, standing up and heading to the fridge in the corner. He retrieved two beers and moved to stand next to Gibbs. Gibbs glared at him before accepting the beer.

"Don't you have something to do somewhere else?"

"Nope." Tony replied. "I can be here all night.... if you need to talk."

Gibbs threw the sander down and went to sit on the step where Tony had been earlier. He gulped his beer down in one long swallow.

"Boss, did she change her mind?" Tony decided to just jump in.

"_What?"_ Gibbs growled.

"Sorry Boss, none of my business." Tony quickly said.

Gibbs sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"She didn't change her mind." Gibbs said. _I wish she would..._

"Okay. Did Dr Coleman bring bad news?" Tony asked, handing Gibbs a second beer. Gibbs accepted and swallowed that one too before answering.

"No. Dr Coleman's running a test. We'll have the results in the morning." Gibbs said.

"So you're worried about the results?" Tony asked.

Gibbs looked at Tony, "No, maybe I should be." Gibbs stood up and went to his work table. He retrieved his bottle of bourbon and took a long swig from the bottle.

_Not good. He's mixing his liquor. _Tony sighed.

"What test did the good Doctor need to run?" Tony asked.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs growled a warning before taking another swig from the bottle.

"Boss, that's enough." Tony said his hand on the bottle as Gibbs tried to take another swallow.

"You want to keep that arm?" Gibbs growled.

Tony removed his hand and moved back.

"What time does Ziva need to be at the Doctor's rooms for the results?" Tony asked.

"7am, Why?" Gibbs demanded. He was drinking on an empty stomach and he could feel the bourbon taking effect, making him tipsy.

"Because, I'll have to take her, seeing as you're working your way to the mother of all hangovers."

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs growled.

"Good night Boss." Tony said, standing up and heading back to the living room.

Gibbs stared at him before sitting down on the floor, against the wall. He pulled the bottle back to his lips but didn't swallow.

Closing his eyes, he remembered how Ziva had kissed him.

The feel of her hands in his hair, his hands on her arms, his fingers against the sides of her breasts, her arching to his touch, his throbbing flesh against her butt....

_You know I want you... you could feel me..._

_And you responded to me Ziva.... I felt it... heard it... tasted it..._

_So why go ahead this way....._

_God.... I want to make love to you!_

"_I want to make love to you....Ziva..."_ he whispered before taking a deep swallow from the bourbon bottle.

_**oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo**_

DiNozzo was right. He had the mother of all hangovers now!

Holding his head, Gibbs stumbled up the basement steps and was surprised to find Tony asleep in the basement doorway. He shook him awake as he walked past.

"Mmmm, aha." Tony groaned as he rubbed his stiff neck.

Gibbs put the coffee machine on in the kitchen and smirked when he saw McGee sprawled out on the couch. He headed up the stairs and opened the door to his room. Abby and Ziva lay side by side asleep. He took in Ziva's hair spread across the pillow, her palms pressed together below her cheek, her lips parted....

_You are beautiful!_

His head pounding, he closed the door and headed to the other bathroom. Swallowing 2 aspirins he stripped and got into the shower. 10 minutes later he was dressed and once again standing outside his bedroom door.

He knocked before entering. Ziva and Abby stirred.

"Ziva, we need to leave in 30 minutes." He said before leaving the room.

_**oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo**_

The drive to the surgery was quiet and strained. Ziva kept glancing at Gibbs but he ignored her. It was a relief to get out of the car when they arrived at the hospital.

Dr Coleman was bright and cheery. She asked Ziva to go into the examination room and remove her lower garments.

Ziva did as required. All the while she thought of Gibbs and how angry he was with her.

_How do I fix this?_

Dr Coleman arrived in the room moments later and closed the door.

"Where's Gibbs?" Ziva asked feeling abandoned.

"He had to take a call. He suggested we carry on." Dr Coleman said.

"Oh." Ziva's heart broke.

_He doesn't want to be a part of this._

Ziva winced as Dr Coleman once again inserted various instruments and collected a sample of semen and vaginal mucus from her body. When she was done she told Ziva to get dressed. Dr Coleman smeared the sample on a strip of clear glass and placed it under a microscope.

"Excellent." Dr Coleman smiled as she switched on the overhead plasma screen. At the same moment the door to the examination room opened and Gibbs stepped in.

On the screen were a hundred wiggling, moving, racing sperm.... very much alive and healthy.

"This means that your chances have taken a giant leap. As you can see the sperm cells are still alive and swimming healthily." Dr Coleman said as she turned back to Ziva and then to Gibbs. Ziva turned to Gibbs and blushed.

"Ziva, we start you on the pill from tomorrow. You will have a period in about 6 days time and then we start the fertility drug treatment that is unless you want to try naturally for the next month or two."

Ziva looked at Gibbs. He stared back at her.

_His angry now.... but he will be even more angry if I lead him on and then ask him to stop. _

_I can't do that to him. _

_I love him too much. _

_And if I stop him we will have lost a month and then he might change his mind.... _

_No!_

"Give me the prescription. I'll start the pill tomorrow." Ziva said, turning back to Dr Coleman.

Dr Coleman looked at Gibbs and then at Ziva, before heading back to her office.

Ziva turned to Gibbs. He stared at her.

"I'm sor...."

"Don't say it, Ziva. I promised to help you and I will... in whichever way you want me to. But I won't stop kissing you, holding you and .... _wanting you_!"

That said he left the room.

_**oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter....**_

_**Abby and Tony talk about Ziva's fear in the next chapter...**_

_**Ziva and Ducky talk about Gibbs ....**_

_**Gibbs struggles with his feelings.... and everyone feels the tension.**_

_**So stay tuned and review please....**_

_**I know that the characters are acting a bit differently but that is because they have been thrust into a very emotional situation.... I still think that I am being true to them...let me know your feelings about this... Thanks....**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Merry Christmas….**_

_**Enjoy and review soon and thanks for the feedback….**_

_**ooooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo**_

The next few days passed in a blur. Gibbs would leave the house before Ziva awoke and he would return after she was asleep. 4 days later, Ziva headed in to the office and Gibbs just stared at her.

She moved to her desk and started going through her e-mails. She realized that Gibbs and the rest of the team had been working 2 back to back cases.

_That's why his been away…_

_He isn't ignoring or avoiding me…_

_He can't be…_

Moments later when they were alone in the bullpen, Gibbs approached her and said, "You still have 2 more sick days."

"Yes." Ziva nodded. "But I missed… everyone."

She felt his expression soften and relief flooded her system.

"Desk duty, Ziva." He warned before heading to the elevator.

"Desk duty, Jethro." She agreed.

_**ooooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo**_

Later that day Ziva visited a very busy Abby in the lab. Abby apologized for not visiting and her told Ziva about the cases.

"Are you and Gibbs… okay?" Abby asked.

"Yes…" Ziva replied. "I don't know."

"What happened?"

"He has been distant…. maybe because of the cases. He makes sure that my meals are ready every day, my laundry is done, but I have not seen him or spoken to him until today." Ziva said.

"They have been busy… and you know how Gibbs gets when he has a case. I'm sure that things will smooth out in a few days." Abby said, giving Ziva a hug.

"Thank you Abby. I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?"

"Dr Coleman's rooms to remove the stitches."

"Does Gibbs know?"

"No. But he is busy and this is just a routine checkup." Ziva said as she left.

_**ooooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo**_

Dr Coleman confirmed that everything looked in order and that Ziva could start on a pregnancy vitamin and mineral supplement, to enhance her chances.

"How are things between you and Agent Gibbs?" Dr Coleman asked.

"Strained," Ziva said.

"You do have deep feelings for him."

"Yes, I do. And I know that he wants us to try naturally. But I'm terrified…." Ziva explained her fears.

"You should tell him how you feel. And you should at least try making love. It's been a while and I think the remembered or imagined pain is worse then what you will actually experience."

"I don't want to push him away."

"But isn't that exactly what you are doing?"

_Yes!_

"Ziva, think about it and speak to him." Dr Coleman said.

"Okay, I'll think about it." Ziva promised as she left Dr Coleman's rooms.

_**ooooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo**_

Later that afternoon, Tony chewed on his slice of pizza and watched Gibbs. Abby and he had had a long uncomfortable chat about Ziva's 'fears'.

Who could have imagined that the Mossad Assassin had a fear… and on such a deep and personal level. And now Abby was hounding him to tell Gibbs. Tony remembered her logic, "I promised not to tell Gibbs, so I can't tell him. But I could tell you or McGee or Ducky. But I chose you because you would be able to get Gibbs to understand."

"Are you mad Abby? I can't just approach Gibbs and tell him, 'Boss, Ziva can't sleep with you because she's afraid it would hurt too much.' Argh, I can't believe we are discussing this. If Gibbs doesn't kill me first Ziva will."

"Tony calm down. Gibbs needs to know and I need you to tell him, please. He loves her and he doesn't understand her pushing him away. And she loves him and she doesn't want to hurt him. But they are hurting, both of them and we have to fix it. Now you have until the end of the day to tell them, else….."

"Else….."

"I'm a forensic scientist, Anthony DiNozzo…."

"Yeah and you could kill me without leaving any evidence behind. Got it." Tony said.

Then on a serious note, he said, "We'll get them through this Abby."

"Thank you Tony." Abby hugged him.

_Now how do I tell Gibbs…?_

Just then a call came in and Gibbs ordered Tony to ride with him.

_Perfect…._

Ten minutes into the drive, Tony said, "So Ziva went to Dr Coleman today to have the stitches removed."

"What?" Gibbs' gaze swung to Tony.

"Oh, you didn't know. Sorry Boss…" Tony stammered.

_Great! You just got him pissed and you still have to tell him the other thing!_

Anger and frustration radiated off of Gibbs in waves. He turned his attention back to the road and accelerated.

"Dr Coleman said that everything is fine."

"DiNozzo."

"You know I used to date this beautiful, busty blonde a few years back. She was so into me but she never let it get as far as the bedroom …. If you know what I mean."

"Do I look like I care?" Gibbs growled.

"Anyway … one day I just flat out asked her why. And she told me that she found it too… mmm …. too painful."

Gibbs body language changed subtly.

"She had cysts and making love was painful for her." Tony said.

"What did you do?" Gibbs asked, surprising Tony.

"I told her we'd take it slow and she could control what happened and how far it went." Tony said, improvising

"How far did you go?"

"All the way," Tony decided that it was important for Gibbs to know that it was possible to go all the way. "But very slow and easy. She told me that it did hurt but in a good way." Tony said.

"Any other experiences you want to share with me?"

"No, that was it." Tony said, knowing that Gibbs understood what he was saying.

"Thank Abby for me, but next time she should come straight to me." Gibbs said.

"Abby… how did you know… never mind …." Tony grinned.

_**ooooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo**_

Ducky headed up to the bullpen and found Ziva at her desk.

"My dear shouldn't you be heading home?"

"I'm waiting for Gibbs."

"He could be late. Why don't you let me give you a ride?"

Ziva agreed. She was tired and hungry and she had been thinking about her conversation with Dr Coleman.

_Could she be right?_

_What if there is no pain and Gibbs and I could make love…_

"How are you doing?" Ducky asked as he drove at a much slower pace than Ziva was used to.

"I'm okay Ducky. I just can't believe how things have turned out."

"Yes, it is an interesting twist. Jethro agreeing to father your baby, you're accepting his offer. And now you're living together, as a couple."

"Not as a couple, Ducky." Ziva pointed out.

"Not yet. But, maybe soon?" Ducky prompted.

"I don't know." Ziva replied.

"Jethro is a patient man, when he understands what it is he needs to be patient about. When he doesn't understand, he can be the most disagreeable man on the planet." Ducky said.

"So you also think I should tell him. I know that Dr Coleman has been keeping you informed, Ducky."

"Communication is the key to resolving this issue, my dear." Ducky agreed. "Besides, it wouldn't be so difficult if you two weren't in love with each other."

"You think Gibbs loves me?" Ziva gasped.

"Well of course, Ziva. Why else would a man like Gibbs agree to all of this?" Ducky said.

_Oh God!_

_**ooooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo**_

Gibbs arrived home at around midnight. All was quiet and dark. He headed up to the guest bathroom, stripped and got into the shower. It had been a long day and he was tired. Thinking about Ziva and her reasons for pushing him away had also been draining.

He heard the bathroom door open. He turned towards the sound cursing that he was naked and that his gun was next to the basin. Through the steam, he couldn't make out who it was. Looking around the shower he didn't see anything that could be used as a weapon.

Then it was too late, the shower door was pulled open. Gibbs' jaw dropped in utter shock.

"Can I join you, Jethro?"

_**ooooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter and Review Soon….**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I'm glad I was able to surprise you with the ending of the last chapter.....**_

_**I want to thank all of you for taking time to read and comment on my writing. It has help me so much that I am now working on a separate piece of writing that I hope will be published within this year.**_

_**Also HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

_**Now back to this chapter :**_

_**Warning : ADULT CONTENT in this chapter....Enjoy!**_

_**oooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo**_

Gibbs forgot to breathe. His eyes glanced heatedly from Ziva's eyes, down her chin to her breasts that lay hidden behind a veil of her thick, dark hair. Further down her flat belly, noting her cute belly button and down to the breathtakingly smooth apex at her thighs. She was blushing... pink softness touched every inch of her body just as his gaze did.

Nervous tension filled the air as his gaze reached her eyes again. He stepped back making room for her to enter. He felt as much as saw the hesitation leave her body. She stepped into the shower and pulled the door closed behind her. Avoiding his eyes, she moved forward and wrapped her hands around his waist.

"Ziva...." He moaned, his arms encircling her and pulling her flush against him. He kissed her forehead, her eyelids, the tip of her nose and finally her lips. He moved slowly giving her all the time she could need to stop him, but she didn't. Her hands moved from his waist to his hair, pulling him closer as the kiss deepened.

When his body threatened to lose control he pulled away and rested his forehead against her.

"Love," he whispered, his breathe harsh. "What are you doing?"

She looked up at him and replied, "I'm showing you how much you mean to me."

"Oh God, Ziva!" he held her tightly again.

"I don't know if.... if..." she whispered.

He pulled away and took her face in his hands, "If?"

"If I can go ... all the way... tonight...." Ziva whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Shhh...."

"I want to .... but...."

"Shhh Ziva, I understand." He smiled gently.

She looked into his eyes, "You do?"

He nodded his head, "I do. And if all you want to do is be in my arms like this tonight, that's also fine. We'll take it slow."

"Gibbs...." Ziva whispered, hugging him close.

He hugged her back, before stepping away. She looked at him puzzled.

"Let me look at you, Ziva." He whispered.

Blushing she moved a step back. He lifted her hair over her shoulders, revealing her perky breasts. Her breathe became shallow, making his view of her even more sensual.

"You are so beautiful, Ziva. So beautiful!" He whispered. He raised his hands slowly to her shoulders and caressed down her arms his gaze flirting across her body and back up to her face. He pulled her close and spun her around, making her gasp.

"Relax, love. If it becomes too much, tell me." he whispered right against her ear. Then he took her earlobe into his mouth and gently sucked. Ziva moaned reaching back she held onto his hips.

He loved the feel of her nakedness against his. Gently, in light slow movements, he moved his hand down her arm and across her stomach. Her breathe changed and he loved the way her breasts pushed out with each aroused hushed breathe. Slowly he inched his hands up her abs and along the sides of her breasts.

She moaned, her fingers stroking the sides of his thighs and hips. She pushed further back, feeling his arousal, he was sure. The next time his hands moved up all the way, to cup her perfect, strawberry tipped breasts.

"_Jethro..."_ She moaned, arching in his hands.

He gently squeezed her breasts, loving how her nipples puckered up despite the warm water cascading down them. Leaning forward he kissed her neck and shoulder. He worshipped her breasts and nipples for what seemed to be a very long time, squeezing her nipples gently, rolling them between his finger tips, pulling on them. Ziva's moaned and gasped, her body rubbed against his. He sent up a silent pray of thanks that she had come to him like this and she was enjoying his touch.

Soon he wanted more. Slowly he inched his right hand down her abdomen. He felt her tense. Kissing her neck and ear he whispered, "Relax, love."

And then his hand closed over her most intimate flesh. Her entire body shuddered in response.

"Jethro......" she moaned.

"Easy, love." He whispered as she thrust forward on his hand.

"_Mmm, Jethro!"_ she cried out as he touched her sensitive bud, stroking it gently.

"Just let it happen, Ziva."

"_It's been so long..." _she whimpered.

"Let it happen, baby." He stroked incessantly, kissing her shoulder, nibbling on her ear. She moved against his hand, held onto his hips, her nails digging into his flesh.

"_Jethro....."_

"Let it come, love... I'll be right here to catch you."

"_Mmm...."_ Her movements became jerky, shaky, her breathe harsh.

"I can feel you, Ziva." Tiny pulses raced from her body to his hand.

"_Oh God....."_ She threw her head back, rubbing hard against his hand.

"That's it my love.... "

"_Jethro.....Ooooohhhhh...."_ she shuddered in his arms, her hands leaving his hips and closing over his hand that lay between her legs.

"Yes Ziva ... That's it my love... that's it...." He groaned as her body rocked within his arms.

He still stroked her as aftershocks assaults her body. She became heavy in his arms, gasping for breath, repeating his name like a mantra.

"You are so beautiful...." he whispered as he turned her in his arms and kissed her deeply.

"I have not felt like this .... in such a long time." Tears of joy glistened in her eyes. She kissed him passionately.

He stroked her face, gazed into her eyes and whispered, "I will make you feel like this all the time if you let me."

"_Oh Jethro,"_ she whispered, she hugged him close. He groaned as if in pain and she pulled back.

"Oh, I'm so selfish." Ziva blushed deeply looking down.

His arousal jutted out, pressing against her belly and all he wanted to do right now was make love to her. But she wasn't ready for that. Not yet.

"Shhh, give me a second." He whispered, pulling her close.

"But.... you still need to ..." Ziva tensed. He knew she wanted him to find satisfaction while at the same time she wasn't ready to take this to the next level.

"Shhhh, Ziva. Tonight was all about you. Next time we'll see what happens. Let's get into bed. I want to hold you in my arms and watch you sleep." He whispered, before kissing her again.

Moments later they lay in his bed, him in a shorts, she in an over sized T-Shirt. He lay at her back, his arms wrapped around her waist, her hand over his arm. Sighing deeply, Ziva whispered, "Next time we go further, Jethro."

He swallowed hard, his body responding to her words instantly.

She reached back, placed her hand over his hip.

"Next time love." She whispered as she snuggled closer to him driving him mad.

_**oooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter....**_

_**Please review soon..... Thanks! Oh and regarding the Director, I have changed it to Jenny in the 11th chapter. Sorry for the slip.**_

_**P.S. My writing coach says that a good intimate scene is one that gets your reader feeling amorous. So let me know if I have succeeded, and please don't be shy.... Thanks.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's note:**_

_**THANK YOU for all the great, detailed reviews and comments.... I'm glad the last chapter had the desired effect on you....**_

_**Here's the next, Enjoy and review soon.... Thank you.**_

_**oooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo**_

Ziva awoke feeling beautiful. She rolled over to look at Gibbs, but he wasn't there.

She blushed remembering what they had done in the shower. She had been so nervous, that he would ask her to leave. When he'd stepped back and welcomed her in, her confidence had grown a 100 fold. All she had hoped for was to be held and kissed. But he'd done so much more. He'd given her such a sweet orgasm. She pulsed again, just thinking of it.

She realized that she had not looked as all of him last night. She had been nervous after all. But she had felt all of him, from his calloused hands on her breasts and his strong arms around her, to his firm abs against her back and his muscular thighs in her hands. And she had also felt that other part of him, rock hard and throbbing against her. He was thick and long, and that made her breath catch with nervous arousal.

_Would I be able to accept all of you inside me?_

Just then the door to the room opened to reveal the man who'd been occupying her thoughts. She blushed as he gazed heatedly at her. He held a tray with breakfast and placed it on the pedestal next to her.

"Good Morning, Love." He whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning forward.

"Good Morning, Jethro." Ziva replied as she moved forward and met his lips in a sweet, devastating kiss. His arms wrapped around her and he pulls her down onto the bed, before stretching out on top of her. He kissed her passionately, arousing both of them.

"Mmmm, Ziva!" He murmured a moment later as he pulled away. Her hands cradled his face.

"Thank you for .... last night...." She said.

"Shhh... it was my pleasure."

"I haven't had an … _mmm_ …. orgasm like that in years." She whispered. He nodded in understanding.

"I'll give you whatever you need whenever you need it." He whispered.

_Oh Jethro.... _

"What if I need all you ... right now?" she whispered back.

"Oh God, Ziva!" He choked. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, pulling his head down, her lips parting to accept his kiss, just as a shout echoed from down stairs.

"Gibbs, Ziva." Abby called out. "We got breakfast."

_"Damn!"_ Gibbs stopped a millimetre from Ziva's lips and swore.

_"Oh No…"_ Ziva moaned. _Not now, Abby…. Not now…_

"Hey, where are you two?" Abby's voice echoed.

"I'm going to put a lock on that damn front door!" Gibbs growled and Ziva nodded with a deep sigh.

"Abby." McGee's voice filtered upstairs. "Maybe we should leave."

"Don't be silly, Tim. I'll just go up and check on Ziva." Abby said.

"Abby, wait. Abby!" Tim's voice cried out.

"Tonight?" Gibbs asked, hope shining in his eyes.

"Tonight." Ziva promised, with a quick peck to his lips, before he got off her.

**_oooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo_**

Later that day at the crime scene, Tony watched Gibbs.

"Probie," he called McGee. "Did anything happen when you were at Gibbs' house this morning?"

"Mmm, No!"

"Aha, tell me. I can see something happened. I mean, Gibbs has a smirk on his face. That's so not Gibbs!"

"Tony," McGee looked at Gibbs. "His scowling. And nothing happened. You better get back to work before Boss sees you."

"I'm not going to ask you again."

"Nothing happened. Gibbs and Ziva just took a few minutes to come downstairs." McGee said. "Gibbs came out of his bedroom."

"His bedroom... the room where Ziva is sleeping... ohho oh!"

"He was fully dressed. He said that Ziva was resting and that neither Abby nor I was allowed to disturb her."

"Resting..." Tony grinned.

"Tony." McGee tensed but Tony didn't notice.

"Well that's interesting and good."

"Mm, Tony." McGee's eyes flashed.

"Rest is usually needed after vigorous ..."

"DiNozzo, I don't think you want to finish that sentence." Gibbs' whispered, right behind his head.

"You're right Boss. I'll just walk the perimeter again to make sure we didn't miss anything."

"You do that." Gibbs said. Tony glimpse him a second later, and Gibbs was smirking.

**_oooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo_**

Ziva was worried, sitting all alone in the bullpen. She wanted to be out in the field but Gibbs ordered her to stay behind. She was running the background check on the latest victim, when Abby arrived in front of her desk.

"Tell me. No. Don't. It's none of my business. Oh, but I can see that something happened between you and Gibbs. Please tell me." Abby said as she paced between Ziva and Tony's desk. Ducky happened to be walking past and stopped.

"You're looking a bit tired Ziva." he said.

Director Sheppard also arrived in the bullpen. "Ducky's right. You should go home."

"I'm okay. I'll go home when Gibbs comes in." Ziva said. She saw Ducky and Jenny watching her and Abby pleading with her eyes. "I just have to finish this background check on Lt Jonas."

"I'll finish it for you." Abby said.

"I'll drive you home," Jenny offered.

"Maybe I should take your BP and ...."

"Stop please." Ziva stood up and looked at each of them. "I appreciate your concern, but it is becoming stifling."

"Oh!" Abby recoiled. Jenny nodded and Ducky just looked at her.

"I've been through a difficult few days, but I'm better now. I need to do my job. It's what defines me. So please could you let me get on with it." Ziva sat down and started typing.

"Okay, Ziva. You know where I will be if you need me." Ducky said.

"I'm heading out to the White House for a meeting." Jenny said.

"Sorry Ziva. I didn't mean to crowd you." Abby said, turning and heading to the elevator.

"Abby!" Ziva tried to stop her, but Abby was too fast.

Ziva knew that she shouldn't have said what she did. But she just realized how 'needy' she had been and it grated on her nerves to think that her team might now think that she is weak. She was shocked that she had revealed her pain so openly and that everyone knew about her need to have a baby.

_A Baby! How will I take care of a child?_

_But I can't wait any longer or I may never have the chance..._

A sharp cramp twisted her stomach, making her gasp, _"What's happening to me!"_

_**oooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter....**_

_**Stay tuned for the next and please review...**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews.... I appreciate them....**_

_**Here's the next chapter.... enjoy!**_

_**oooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo**_

The cramps got worse as Ziva stumbled into Gibbs' house. She gasped, hands on her pelvis. Slowly she made her way to the couch. In addition to the cramps she also seemed to be having hot flushes and was extremely nauseous. Her head was pounding a mile a minute.

Collapsing on the couch, she reached for the phone.

_Do I call Gibbs? No, his busy, working and he can't babysit me all the time._

_Abby? No, she's still upset with me._

_Aaahhhhh. _

_Jen? She's at a meeting...._

_Ducky? I refused his help earlier._

_Oh God, it hurts!_

_Dr Coleman!_

Ziva dialled her number praying that she would be available. She answered on the second ring.

"Oh Dr Coleman. Something's wrong!"

"Calm down Ziva. Tell me what's happening." Dr Coleman said.

"I'm cramping and feel like I'm going to throw up. My head's about to explode and I'm so hot."

"Where are you now? Can you get to my rooms?"

"At Gibbs' house. _Ooooohhhhhh_, I'm feeling faint."

"Okay, I want you to remove your clothes if you can and lie down on the ground. Prop your feet up onto a chair or a couch. I'll be right there." Dr Coleman said.

"Okay. Hurry." Ziva urged as she let the phone slip from her hand. She unbuttoned her shirt with shaking fingers and pushed it off. Next to go was her shoes and pants. She slid from the couch onto the floor and lifted her weak legs up onto the couch. And then she whimpered as the cramps, the heat, the nausea and headache continued to plague her.

**_oooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo_**

Gibbs strolled into the bullpen, his eyes searching for Ziva. She wasn't at her desk so he headed for the lab. There he found Abby sitting and hugging Bert.

"Abby?" he asked.

"Oh Gibbs!" Abby wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry."

"Abby?"

"I didn't mean to smother her and now she's upset with us and I don't know how to make it right because I don't know how to be me without being the smothering me. But I care so much for her and she looked so tired and I just wanted to help her. But she reacted like I wanted to take over her job. But I wouldn't... I couldn't. She looked pale to and Ducky wanted to take her BP and she cut him off too. The director offered to take her home but she turned her down as well. I think she's upset but with "

_Ziva! _Gibbs extracted himself from Abby's arms and turned to leave.

"Gibbs, tell her I'm sorry." Abby shouted to his back.

Gibbs headed to autopsy to see it she was there.

"Ah Jethro. Have you seem Ziva?" Ducky asked, his eyes focused on the corpse in front of him.

"No. Did she come and see you Duck. Abby said she was upset and didn't look well."

"No Jethro. She refused my assistance. But from my visual examination, she looked pale, her eyes a bit red, and hands fidgety and her overall demeanour tense and upset."

Gibbs removed his phone as he left autopsy and called her. But there was no answer. He called home and the line gave a busy tone. He rushed through the bullpen, putting Tony in charge.

"Boss, everything okay?" Tony asked.

"I don't know DiNozzo." Gibbs whispered as the elevator door closed.

**_oooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo_**

Gibbs drove faster than normal as he kept calling his home number. The continued engaged tone made all kinds of negative scenarios race through his mind. Finally arriving home, he found a car in his drive way. He ran from the car and through the front door open. Then his jaw dropped open and he stopped in his tracks.

Ziva lay on her side on the floor dressed only in a black bra and matching panties. She was trembling and whimpering uncontrollably and in obvious pain. She body was pale and yet covered in perspiration

"Ziva!" he gasped.

"It's okay Agent Gibbs. She'll be okay once I give her this." Dr Coleman said lifting up a syringe filled with a dark green liquid. She administered the shot in Ziva's right butt and Ziva gasped.

"What happened?" Gibbs demanded. Anger warred with concern and terror and he didn't know what to do. Ziva looked so small and so vulnerable. She reached for the blanket on the couch and pulled it across her body.

"Ziva is suffering from a ...."

"Its nothing." Ziva interrupted.

"You lying practically naked on the floor, shaking like a leaf and moaning in pain? That's nothing?" Gibbs demanded. Anger... that's what he needed to deal with this.

"Ziva, he should know so that he can help you." Dr Coleman said.

"No!"

"Tell me what the hell's going on!" Gibbs growled.

Dr Coleman looked from one to the other and said, "Ziva is suffering from a very bad case of pre-menstrual tension.

"Pre-menstrual tension?"

"Yes, about 20% of women suffer from it. It starts with extremely painful cramps, nausea, hot flushes and a headache or migraine. Ziva has all the symptoms. And her blood pressure is extremely low. That is why the pain is so much more intense. I expect her period to start within the next 24 hours. The symptoms should ease off by then." Dr Coleman said.

Ziva groaned, embarrassed that things had been stated so plainly.

"What can I do until then?" Gibbs asked, stepping forward and kneeling next to Ziva. He took her hand in his and he looked at her. His eyes demanded, _why didn't you call me? _

"Nothing." Ziva whispered. "you should be .... at work!"

"Ziva..." Gibbs didn't like how she was avoiding his eyes.

"I'm prescribing a pressure med to be taken twice a day for the next 3 days and an analgesic to be taken 3 times per day to control the cramping and headache. Ziva needs to rest. She is highly stressed." Dr Coleman said as she packed up her medical equipment.

"Thank you, Dr Coleman." Ziva said. Colour seemed to be returning to her face.

"Get some rest Ziva and stop thinking so much. Call me if you need anything." Dr Coleman said as she handed Gibbs the prescription and left.

Gibbs turned back to Ziva, "Why?"

"Because you were at work and I can't expect you to jump every time I need something. I've never had to rely on anyone for anything before. It's enough that I need you to help me make a baby, but I can't .... no I won't become overly dependent on you or anyone else."

"I am going to say this once. If you want us to have a baby you will make sure that you inform me of everything that is going on with you. If you exclude me like this again, you can find someone else to father your child!" That said, Gibbs lifted her in his arms and carried her upstairs. He tucked her into bed and noted her shocked expression as he left the room.

Closing the door he braced himself against it, breathing heavily...

_Shit! What if she does turn to someone else!_

_**oooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter.... a bit of a twist...**_

_**Let me know your thoughts by reviewing asap....**_

_**The next sees Gibbs and Ziva talk and a decision is made....**_

_**Tony and team speculate about Ziva's attitude...**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews.... I appreciate them....**_

_**The love scene when it comes will be worth the wait (no pun intended)... **_

_**Ignore my notes at the end of the last chapter... this story has a mind of it's own and is heading in it's own direction... But I'm sure you will like it...**_

_**Here's the next chapter.... enjoy!**_

_**oooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo**_

The next 5 days passed in a haze for Ziva. Her period had arrived in the early hours of the next morning and with it the pre-menstrual attack had ended. But she was deeply depressed. She didn't speak much nor did she smile and her head remained bent over her work. Desk work, the type she hated. She was grateful that the rest of the team was out every day working a case. The less Gibbs was around the better it was.

His words still rang in her ears.

_"I am going to say this once. If you want us to have a baby you will make sure that you inform me of everything that is going on with you. If you exclude me like this again, you can find someone else to father your child!"_

How had things ended up so bad? How were they going to work back from this? Maybe it was over! Maybe she should leave. She stood up and headed to the bathroom. Tears slipped down her face as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Ziva." Jenny's voice reached her and she dashed her tears away.

"You need to talk it out. You can't continue like this and if Jethro's mood doesn't improve soon, I'm afraid he might just hurt DiNozzo or McGee worse than he planned to. DiNozzo is already complaining of headaches and McGee's stammering is getting worse. Abby is ready to strike as she has not received a single Caf-Pow in the last 4 days."

"I'm sorry for them, but I'm okay. There is nothing to talk about."

"Ziva, this is me." Jenny said turning her to face her. "I know this is the most difficult thing you have had to deal with in your entire life and you are questioning everything about who and what you are. And that's normal, I suppose. But you can't let this beat you. The Ziva I knew would be taking this on ready to handle whatever came even if it got worse before it got better." Jenny said.

"I don't know what to do. He is so angry. I'm so lost. Maybe we're not meant to do this." Ziva choked on a sob.

"You love him." Jenny said."

_"What!"_ Eyes wide Ziva shook her head.

"It's okay Ziva. I can see it as can the rest of the building. It's just you and him who are too stubborn to admit it."

"Jenny, I shouldn't be discussing...."

"What Jethro and I had is long over Ziva. I want him to be happy and you make him happy, that is when you're not making him mad. You need to speak to him and you need to tell him everything that is bothering you. You need to work this out together."

"But he is so angry."

"So distract him Ziva and distract yourself." Jenny prompted.

_"What?"_ Ziva gasped, knowing exactly what Jenny was suggesting.

"It's excellent for relieving stress." Jenny said. She gave Ziva a quick hug before leaving her staring into the mirror above the basin.

**_oooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo_**

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled for the umpteen time.

"Boss," Tony cringed. McGee looked on sympathetically.

Gibbs ordered him to extend the perimeter and to walk it twice to make sure that nothing had been missed. Tony did as instructed.

"McGee?"

"Yes, Boss!" McGee replied.

"What have you got?"

"Nothing mmm nothing new since I spoke to you five minutes ago."

"Walk the perimeter with DiNozzo." Gibbs growled leaning over Ducky's shoulder to look at the dead female petty officer.

"Talk to me Duck."

"Well Jethro, I'm almost afraid to, what with your deteriorating mood of late."

"Duck." Gibbs warned.

"Go home Jethro and speak to Ziva. You are terrorising those young men on your team and are at risk of being suspended by the director for your outburst in her office this morning."

"There is nothing to talk about with Ziva." Gibbs growled ignoring the rest of Ducky's comments.

"Oh I think there is. Dr Coleman called me to ask me to remind Ziva to start with the fertility shots from tonight. Now I could come over and administer these shots. Or I could show you how to do it."

"Shit!" Gibbs swore.

He was so tore up inside by the fact that Ziva had not answered or challenged his ultimatum. Sleeping in the room next to hers every night he heard her crying. He knew she was hurting and he had just made it all worse for her. She couldn't look at him. Maybe she even hated him now. He didn't know and that was what was driving him crazy. He couldn't read her. He loved her. He admitted it freely if only to himself. But her feelings were hidden. He had hurt her. He needed to make it right and if giving her a shot was the way to open their dialogue than that was what he was going to do.

"Show me."

"Meet me in autopsy when we get back and I'll show you. And you need to be gentle. The initial prick hurts, but as the liquid enters the body it can be worse or not but it is up to you."

"Have I told you that you're a wise man, Ducky." Gibbs said, tapping Ducky on his shoulder.

"Not in the last year, my friend." Ducky smiled back.

**_oooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo_**

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this one… Please review soon…**_

_**The next sees Gibbs and Ziva at home… **_

_**A shot needs to be administered…. **_

_**Words need to be spoken… **_

_**Touches and caresses and maybe…. You'll have to stay tuned to find out….**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you so much for all the feedback and reviews... You keep me smiling...**_

_**Here's the next chapter.**_

_**WARNING : Explicit adult content**_

_**Enjoy and review soon.... thanks! **_

_**oooooooooOOOOOoooooooo**_

Jethro left Ducky at 5pm, after learning how to administer a shot into the gluteus maximus. He got home within 30 minutes and rushed into the kitchen to get dinner started. By time Ziva walked in the aroma's of chicken curry and rice filled the air.

He walked up to her and looked into her eyes. She tried to side step him he didn't let her.

"Jethro, what are you doing?"

In answer he stepped closer and placed a delicate kiss against her forehead. She stood still, her breath hitches up a notch. He smiled against her forehead before taking her hand and leading her to the couch. She let him. He forced her to sit down and then kneeled next to her to remove her boots and socks. Without a word he sat on the coffee table in front of her and massaged first her right foot and then her left.

She moaned out as he increased the pressure across the base of her foot.

"Jethro," She sighed. "What are you doing?"

"Taking care of what is mine." he whispered.

She looked at him, removed her foot from his hand.

_Damn it I shouldn't have said anything._ Jethro prepared for Ziva's scathing comeback.

Instead, she took his face between her palms and pulled his face towards hers surprising him. When her lips touched his, it was like a hundred fireworks exploding at the same time. She was aggressive, forcing his lips apart with her tongue, stroking his tongue and not letting him lead in anyway. Her fingers laced around his neck pulling him closer, until he lay on top of her.

"Ziva." He whispered, coming up for air.

"Shhh, just kiss me!" She demanded, her hand in his hair pulling him back. He kissed her deeply, putting all his frustration, worry and fear aside. He kissed her like a man possessed and she kissed him back just as fiercely.

Then her hands were moving down his side and to his butt. She spread her legs and pulled him closer and he stopped kissing her. He pulled away and looked at her.

"Ziva?"

"Make love to me, Jethro." She whispered. "Please make love to me!"

_"Ziva..."_ Jethro shook from his reaction to her words. Words he didn't expect to hear from her .... not tonight!

"I want you." She whispered kissing his jaw, his neck. "I need you!"

"Are you sure?" He choked out.

"Yes, yes. Please Jethro." She whimpered lifting her hips and rubbing against his hardening flesh.

_"Oh God Ziva!"_ Gibb growled before locking his lips with hers and kissing her senseless. Somehow they managed to remove each other's clothes, touching and caressing and kissing each other's heated flesh.

And then they were naked. Gibbs sat back and looked at her. He loved the blush that spread across her skin. He loved her ragged breathe and the way it made her beautiful breasts rise and fall. His gaze moved down her body and settled on the apex of her thighs that were spread revealing the moisture that came with her arousal.

"You are so beautiful!" he whispered.

He looked back up at her face as his hand leisurely traced down her body, barely touching her until it reached the apex of her thighs. Then he cupped her.

"Jethro!" She jerked, moaning out in sweet delight.

He watched her as he stroked her gently, heightening her arousal, her moisture coating his fingers. He teased her almost entering her and then retreating. He watched her arch and writhe on the couch, panting, gasping, moaning.

And then she said, "Jethro please!"

He couldn't resist her sweet plea. He plunged two fingers into her body and stroked her deeply, possessively. Leaning forward he kissed her hard before moving to her ear.

"Cum for me, my love." He whispered.

She cried out as her hips bucked against his hand. He felt her straining, building. Her felt her clenching around his fingers and he felt her nails dig into his shoulders.

"That's if my love. Let it come." He encouraged.

She went still for a second before crying out as her orgasm ripped through her body. Gibbs continued stroking her, delighted with her response. He praised her and soothed her with his lips and his words. When she seemed to have recovered some, he withdrew his fingers and prepared to stand up.

"No!" Ziva shouted, standing up and pushing him onto the couch.

"Ziva?"

"I asked you to make love to me..."

"It's too soon..."

She straddled his hips, ignored his gasp of shock as she took his hard, throbbing flesh into her hands and positioned it against her wet, pulsing entrance.

"I'm going to make love to you, Jethro." She whispered as she sank down hard on his shaft. She stilled for a moment and whimpered. Gibbs panicked sure that she had hurt herself.

"Ziva, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you do that. Are you alright?" He had his hands on her hips and was planning to help her off his body.

_"It doesn't hurt!"_ She whispered looking into his eyes.

"What?"

"It doesn't hurt." She said as she moved up and down on him very slowly. She repeated, "It doesn't hurt!" as she increased the pace of her movements. Gibbs gritted his teeth against the sensations that threatened to overwhelm him as she continued moving on him.

"It doesn't hurt, Jethro." She panted, as she now bounced on him. He supported her with his hands on her hips, his fingers on her butt. Leaning forward as she bounced he look her right nipple into his mouth and suckled her. She moaned, deeply, her rocking hips grinding into his now. Then he moved to her left nipple and gave it the same attention.

"Oh God, Jethro." She cried out.

"That's it love." He whispered before suckling her nipple harder.

"Oh .... Oh .... "

"Do it Ziva. Cum for me!" he demanded, moving to her other nipple and biting down gently.

_"Yes!"_ She shouted, her hips jerking uncontrollably against him, her body convulsing all around him.

"That's it baby." He soothed, his hands caressing her back and butt as she panted against his shoulder. Gently he stood up with her in his arm, he still hard and deep inside her. He placed her on the couch and leaned over her to slowly move within her body. He supported his weight on his arms and used his fingers to stroke her face, her hair, moving deeply and slowly in and out of her body. He wanted to bring her to completion again, slowly as he looked into her eyes.

_"Oh Jethro.... mmm"_ She murmured as she ran her fingers up and down his arms, his back, his butt.

"I'm sorry about ... the other day." She whispered between whimpers. "I won't hide ... anything from you again."

He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Shhh, I know."

Then he stroked a bit harder, a bit deeper, a bit faster and she moaned.

_"Oh Jethro!" _

"Yes my love."

"It feels wonderful! _Aaahhhh_."

"You are wonderful, Ziva." he whispered, grimacing knowing that he wasn't going to last much longer. She was just so tight and so warm and she moved with him, meeting each thrust. He couldn't get enough of her.

_"Ziva....." _

She chose the same moment to arch below him as shudders of release raced through her body.

_"Cum with .... me"_ She whispered urging his on. _"Cum with me .... Jethro_."

_"Ziva..."_ Gibbs groaned as he increased the pace of his thrusts and felt her clench around him.

_"Ziva!"_ He shouted out as she screamed, _"Jethro!"_ both finding release in the same moment. He continued to move inside her as his hot seed flooded her womb. She gasped and whimpered as aftershocks ripped through her body. He held her close still intimately joined to her, absorbing her shuddered and shivers as she came down from the high.

He panted in her ear amazed by the power of the release he had just experienced with her.

She kissed his cheek and waited for him to look at her.

_"I love you."_ She whispered.

He jerked in surprise.

_"Ziva?" _

_"I love you, Jethro. I love you!"_ She repeated.

"Darling," He gasped. "I love you too. God, how much I love you." He growled taking her mouth into a devastating kiss.

_"Oh, Jethro!"_ she gasped as she felt him harden within her.

_"I love you."_ He whispered as he started making love to her all over again.

This time it was extremely slow and delicate. He made sure his hands and lips got to know her intimately as did she. Their release when it came rocked them both to the core.

They pulled apart only long enough to grab a bite and to administer the shot. Then Gibbs spent the rest of the night showing Ziva just how much he loved her.

**_oooooooooOOOOOoooooooo_**

_**Author's note:**_

_**So was it worth the wait? **_

_**The next focuses on the treatment and the team feature in it too.**_

_**So stay tuned and don't be shy to review.... Thanks.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Author's note : **_

_**Thank you for the fantastic reviews.... **_

_**Here's the next chapter...**_

_**Warning : a bit more Adult Content....**_

_**Enjoy and review soon....**_

_**oooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooo**_

The next morning Gibbs awoke to the scent of coffee. He got out of bed and slipped his sweat pants on before heading down to the kitchen. There he saw Ziva, dressed in his shirt, her hair caressing her back as she moved between the fridge and the stove. She was humming a tune he didn't recognise, but it was beautiful none the less. Then she turned and saw him and the blush that spread across her face, brought a smile of deep satisfaction to his lips.

He moved towards her as she lifted up a steaming cup of coffee to offer him. He took the coffee from her hands and placed it back on the table. Leaning forward he placed his arms around her, lifted her to up and kissed her.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and her legs around his hips, kissing him back. One thing led to another and soon she was straining against him as he lifted her onto the kitchen counter and make sweet, delicate love to her.

He hadn't planned on having her again but she was so sensual and beautiful and her body demanded that he give it the attention she craved.

"You okay, Love?" He asked, worried that too much attention would make her hurt.

"Oh Jethro.... Don't... Stop."

"Ziva..." He buried his face in crook of her neck and took her slowly to completion. Her gasps of release, her clenching body around him pulled him over to join her. As they held each other both panting, he leaned in to place a warm kiss on her forehead.

"I love you." He whispered.

Ziva smiled and blushed and murmured, "I love you too, Jet."

Raising an eyebrow he said, "Jet?"

_"Jet..."_ She replied. He liked it. In fact he loved it.

"Now love, unless you intend giving DiNozzo something to speculate about, I suggest we get into the shower and off to work."

"Of course, love." She said but she made no move to pull away.

Gibbs shook his head as he lifted her up in his arms and carried her up to the shower.

**_oooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooo_**

It was just their luck DiNozzo entered the elevator the same time they did. He raised an eyebrow and looked from Ziva to Gibbs and back again. Both ignored him, but the blush that spread across Ziva's face, told him volumes.

_Something's happened....... she's blushing.... his shoulders aren't tense and he hasn't slapped me for being late.... uh huh.... they did it... they finally got into the sack together._

Tony smirked as the elevator door opened. He was stunned when Gibbs waited for Ziva to exit first. He looked into the Bullpen, to find McGee and Abby watching to. He questioned with his eyes, if they had seen what he had seen. Abby smiled and McGee nodded imperceptibly.

As Gibbs took his seat his phone rang. The team listened to the one sided conversation and prepared to move.

"Grab your gear." Gibbs ordered retrieving his gun and badge.

"What we got, boss?" Tony asked.

"A dead officer in Shenandoah Park." Gibbs said. He walked past Ziva as she prepared to follow him.

"Not you." He said.

_Oh boy, now they're going to argue again, _Tony waited for Ziva's reaction.

"Gibbs, why..." She asked.

"_Please_ Ziva."

The collective gasp from the rest of the team, sounded like a gun shot. Tony's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, McGee's jaw dropped open and Abby's eyes sparkled with moisture.

Ziva blushed knowing how much that cost him. She smiled at him and nodded letting her gear fall back to the ground. He smirked back, squeezed her hand and headed for the elevator.

"DiNozzo, McGee, you coming?" Gibbs barked.

"On your six, Boss." Tony replied, as McGee stumbled in his hurry to reach the elevator.

Once in the car, Tony kept stealing glances at Gibbs and making eyes at McGee in the rear seat.

"Something on your mind, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked without looking at him.

"Me? No. Nothing boss." Tony said. "But I think McGee wanted to ask you something."

"Is that right, McGee?" Gibbs stared at him via the rear view mirror.

"No, Boss. I don't want to ask anything." McGee quickly said.

"Good, because it's none of your business anyway. Right?"

"Right Boss." Both agents replied simultaneously as all three man smiled.

**_oooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooo_**

Jenny entered the bullpen later that morning and walked up to Ziva.

"You're looking much better today." She commented.

"Thank you, I am feeling better." Ziva said.

"I'm glad." Jenny said, a knowing smirk on her face. As she stepped away Ziva's phone rang.

"I'll be right there Abby." She said.

Abby was flirting around, setting various instruments to run various tests on a Naval Officer from another case. Seeing Ziva, Abby stepped up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Are we still friends?" she asked.

"Abby..." Ziva sighed. "Of course we are. I'm sorry about my behaviour the last few days."

"No. I understand. I mean of course I don't understand exactly what you were going through. I mean I have never been through what you are going through. But I can imagine it... or a little of it and I should have been more understanding but instead I was smothering you and you need your space. But I know that now and I won't do it again."

"Abby, calm down."

"I've missed you Ziva and I've wanted to talk to you and tell you that everything is okay with me if it is with you and that if it isn't, then I'll fix it because you're like a sister to me and I can't lose you and not now when you and Gibbs are going to have my God child and ...."

"Abby, everything is okay ... with us." Ziva said, looking at Abby and making sure she was looking back.

"You're sure."

"I'm sure." Ziva smiled. "I'm 100% sure."

"Oh Ziva, we have so much to catch up on. And I can see that you and Gibbs are more... _relaxed_ today... so the talk went well."

"Uh huh, what little of that there was any way."

"Ziva, you're blushing... Is it because? Oh yes. It is.... you and he spent the night _together_! Oh Ziva, I am so happy for you!" Abby screeched hugging Ziva tightly.

_Not as happy as I am for me Abby, _she thought.

Later that day, while out getting a snack for lunch, Ziva reminisced about the night spent with _Jet_. He was such an attentive and caring lover, always in control of his passion. He moved slowly, getting her comfortable, constantly asking if she was okay and whether she wanted him to stop. His body was hard and muscular and he was very well endowed. She blushed as she remembered his groan when she'd touched and stroked him, insisting that he let her pleasure him. His response when she'd kissed his neck had driven her crazy and she loved the numeorus love marks she'd left on his shoulder and chest. She'd shown him that she was okay... with her body, her words and her caresses and she had forced him to go faster, deeper and harder. She'd whispered his name over and over as he'd taken her to the edge repeatedly and brought her to sweet completion again and again... And the best part was that it didn't hurt. Yes she was tender, but it was a delicious tenderness not the aching, burning pain she imagined it would be. Just thinking of him made her throbb with wanting him again.

When she got back to the bullpen, she decided to call Dr Coleman. She needed to find out how they could combine the fertility treatment and their physical encounters, to optimise her chances of falling pregnant. Dr Coleman had said that they could try on their own, but that timing and abstaining on certain days would be necessary.

Ziva scheduled an appointment to see Dr Coleman the next morning. She hoped that Gibbs would be able to join her.

The next half an hour she spent planning how she was going to seduce her Darling Jet later that evening.

**_oooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooo_**

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**Just a quick note on a woman's cycle : most women's cycles ranges between 28 and 35 days. Ovulation takes place approximately 14 days before your next period. If your cycle is irregular it becomes difficult to pinpoint the exact date... I will discuss the various ways to monitor this in the coming chapters. So it is too early for Ziva to fall pregnant.... yet.... So relax and let Gibbs and Ziva enjoy their exploration of each other as they try to fall pregnant..... Thanks.**_

_**The next chapter is the visit to Dr Coleman and the administration of more meds.... **_

_**And of course... Tony's chat with Ziva and Jenny's chat with Gibbs.....**_

_**So stay tuned and review ASAP.... Thanks.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Author's note : **_

_**Thank you for the fantastic reviews.... and I'm sorry for the delay.... I was updating my other story "Consequences" and then I had a hectic week which ended with a wonderful Romance writing course....**_

_**I am entering a writing competition called "Hearts of Africa" and I have been busy plotting and developing two stories....**_

_**Well Back to this story.... Here's the next chapter...**_

_**Warning : Explicit Adult Content....**_

_**Enjoy and review soon....**_

_**oooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo**_

Gibbs got home late that night. He headed up to his bedroom, intending to look in on Ziva and make sure that she was okay. He didn't expect to find her in a black, almost transparent teddy. She lay on her stomach, her hair fanned out behind her, her face cradled on the tops of her hands. A lone candle burned on the pedestal and the only other light was from the hallway behind him

"Hello Jet..." She murmured.

He swallowed as she sat up, swinging her legs forward and bending her knees to rest under her chin. Blinking seductively she whispered, "I've been waiting for you..."

"Ziva..." Gibbs sighed, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

She sat up on her knees and spread her arms, urging him to come forward. She watched him struggle with his desire to be with her and his protective nature to keep her safe.

"I need to give you your shot." He said, heading to the chest of drawers.

"Ducky gave it to me an hour ago." Ziva replied watching Gibbs stop his fists clenched.

"I need you... Jet." She whispered and knew it would have the desired effect.

"Hell, Ziva!" He moved towards her, stripping off his jacket, before wrapping his arms around her and devouring her mouth. She shivered in his embrace, taking what he was given even as she returned his kiss. Within moments she had him out of his clothes and he so consumed with passion, ripped her teddy down the middle, revealing her sexy, sensual body to his gaze.

He didn't hold back. Not this night. He touched and tasted every inch of her, making her cry out in exquisite release. Ziva couldn't believe that it could be this powerful, this beautiful, this amazing. She whimpered, moaned and cried out as he discovered her sensitive spots and tortured her. But she wanted more. She wanted him and he was holding that part of him away from her.

"Make love to me, Jet. Please!" She murmured, pulling him on top of her as she spread her legs and clamped them around his hips. "I want to feel you inside me." She groaned thrusting her hips up.

"Ziva...." He whispered, still struggling with wanting her but not wanting to hurt her.

Appreciating his iron control but not wanting any of it tonight, she reached down between their bodies, wrapped her hand around his hardness, lifted her hips and positioned him against her intimate core.

"Take me. Take me now!" she demanded. A moment later to her immense relief and utter joy, he plunged deep inside her. And then no more encouragement was needed. He made wild, deep, earth shattering love to her and she cried out his name repeatedly as her body clenched and released around him. She felt his release pulse and rush through him as he pushed so deep within her, crying out as he spilled his hot seed deep inside her core. Then he rolled over pulling her with him, both panting as sensation still overwhelmed them.

Exhausted, satiated, gloriously happy, they fell asleep, her on top of him, he still securely held inside her.

_**oooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo**_

Dr Coleman welcomed them the next morning noting the glow of joy on their faces.

"So you have decided to try naturally?" Dr Coleman said.

Blushing Ziva replied, "Yes. Jet and I will try the first round naturally but I still want to enhance my chances."

Dr Coleman smiled at the Gibbs' blush as being called Jet.

"That's excellent news, Ziva. I would also recommend that we continue with the drug therapy, as you have already started on it. But we need to monitor your cycle very closely."

"What do we do, and when?" Gibbs asked.

"Today is day 8 of your cycle. That means you are allowed to make love for the next 2 nights, starting from tonight." Ziva and Gibbs wiggled in their seats. Their love making was so passionate and powerful and discussing it in this clinical manner was not at all comfortable.

"From Day ten, no intercourse and Agent Gibbs, no release at all for you." Dr Coleman said. She could see that they were uncomfortable but she pushed on. "Ziva you will feel the follicles growing and pressing around your ovaries and I even expect you to experience pain and discomfort as you did when we ran the last test. So if you wish to have release and are able to, this will help ease the pain. I want to see you from day 11 for scans and on day 12 I want to run blood work to measure your levels."

Ziva nodded and Gibbs squeezed her hand. It was plain to Dr Coleman that these two were in love and she thought that was wonderful. "From Day 13 you need to have intercourse, even if you are in pain, Ziva. Remember you must have intercourse only once a day. After, I want you to lie in bed, with pillows under your bottom, for at least an hour. Depending on your scan results, you will need to make love for the next 3 to 4 nights. Once the scans reveal that the follicles have ruptured, you may continue having intercourse for another day or 2, but then I need you to abstain for at least a week."

Ziva nodded. Gibbs did too, more slowly.

"You'll be on hormones to keep your uterus nourished and to aid implantation of your embryo or embryos"

Gibbs squeezed Ziva's hand again and wrapped his arm around her.

Dr Coleman continued as if she hadn't seen it. " By around Day 30 or 31 we'll run a blood test to confirm if you are pregnant."

"Okay." Ziva said turning into Gibbs' embrace.

Later on route to the office, Gibbs drove at the speed limit making Ziva look at him.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Ziva," He said. "No matter what happens, I don't want this to end." He said.

"Jethro!" Ziva gasped. She never expected him to just come out and just say it. She had been thinking that if this didn't work, he would help her do it medically and then if it didn't work he probably find another solution. She never expected him to reveal his fear of her leaving. This was huge. This meant that he's feeling for her ran really, really deep.

"Jet..." She tried to speak.

"No, don't say anything. Just think about it." He said, pulling into the navy year.

_I don't need to think about it, Jet..._

_**oooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo**_

The day progressed quickly and Ziva was able to help with the background checks on the suspects from the previous day's case. Occasionally she would feel like she was being watched and when she looked up, tony would jerk and pretend to be working. She smirked thinking that this was probably hard for the senior agent to handle, what with her becoming Gibbs' lover, she automatically moved up the ranks.

When she felt his gaze again, she threw her pencil down, stood up and went to stand in front of his desk.

"Tony, you will tell me know what is bugging you and forcing you to watch me." She said.

"Bugging me? Nothing Ziva. But if you feel like sharing anything I'm all ears." Tony smirked hopefully.

"Nothing to share, Tony." Ziva said, turning to go back to her desk.

"There must be something. I mean you and Gibbs came in late this morning. Was it because ... " Tony prompted.

"Because? "Ziva played dum.

"Oh come on Ziva. Did you tired our fearless leader out to the point that he was unable to keep track of time arrive late."

Ziva narrowed her eyes wondering how Tony could even have entertained the idea that she would share her and Gibbs' intimate experiences with him. So she decided to get him.

"Tony, we were at the doctor, discussing the chances of my falling pregnant and I was being poked, prodded, scanned and injected. You do remember that that is why Gibbs and I are doing what we're doing." Ziva growled.

"Awe, Ziva. I'm sorry. I didn't mean." Tony stammered, embarrassment colouring his cheeks. Ziva bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. Unfortunately her face was still a mask of outrage so when Gibbs walked into the bullpen, he didn't ask a question. He just lifted his hand and made sure it connected solidly with the back of Tony's head.

"Gibbs?" Ziva gasped.

"Boss," Tony gritted his teeth.

Ziva felt terrible because she could sense the anger radiating off Gibbs' shoulders just as she would see the hurt and self recrimination Tony was subjecting himself to.

"Tony... I..."

"Get back to work, Ziva. DiNozzo, head back to the crime scene and extend the perimeter by 4 miles."

"Gibbs, it's raining..." Ziva said.

"Now." Gibbs barked.

"On it Boss." Tony was already heading for the elevator.

"Gibbs, stop him. He didn't do or say anything...." Ziva gasped, as Gibbs stood up and headed for the elevator, leaving her talking.

_What's wrong with you today?_ She mentally demanded of the empty Bullpen.

_**oooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo**_

Gibbs was furious as he walked to his favourite coffee shop. Why did Jenny have to prod him and remind him of all he had lost and of how much was at stack now?

Didn't she think that he knew what was at stake!

Didn't she realise how badly he wanted to be the father of Ziva's baby.... how desperately he wanted to feel the joy of little hands reaching out to touch his face and tiny eyes looking up at him and beautiful lips calling out to him....

_Daddy...._

_**oooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**The next sees Ziva apologising to Tony.**_

_**She also tries to understand Gibbs' changed mood.**_

_**Jenny apologises to Gibbs and Ziva overhears their conversation.**_

_**So stay tuned.... and as always please review asap. Thanks....**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews and PM's... I appreciate them so much...**_

_**Here's the next chapter... Enjoy and Review soon... Thank you.**_

_**oooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo**_

Ziva looked around the empty bullpen and debated her next move. She had tried to call Tony but he was not answering her calls. Gibbs was furious about something and not talking to her about it and that annoyed her. Abby and McGee were working in the lab and Ducky had gone home to check on his mother. Ziva tried calling Tony again and when he didn't answer, she got the address of the crime scene and decided to go and find him.

She had only been teasing him. He didn't deserve to be punished like this because of her. He could be irritating and annoying at times, but he was her friend and she knew that he was sensitive and hid himself behind a mask to protect him self. But today the mask had slipped and he's hurt had been plain as day to see.

Without thinking about it again, Ziva left a note on Gibbs' desk.

_Gone out. Will be back in a few hours. _And then she left the bullpen.

The drive through the rain was soothing and when she got to the crime scene, she found Tony's car parked at one end. Grabbing her jacket, she got out of the car and called out to him. When he didn't answer she starting walking the perimeter looking for him. It was colder out in the woods. Pulling her jacket up to keep the rain and wind away from her face she thought about how angry Gibbs would be when he found out she was out in this weather. But he had just left her, not explaining his black mood, so tough. She saw Tony a few yards ahead.

"Tony?" she called out.

He didn't hear her so she called out again louder. He turned, startled.

"Ziva!" he shouted, heading towards her. "What are you doing here? Does Gibbs know you're here?"

"Why didn't you answer you phone?" She asked instead of answering his questions.

"What?" Tony looked at his phone and realised that there was no signal. He held the phone up and showed her.

"Oh." She said. "I was worried. Tony...I"

"Ziva get back to the office before Gibbs kills us."

"Tony, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For?" Tony asked, his face serious.

"Sorry, for Gibbs' behaviour towards you. It was because he thought I was upset. But I wasn't." Ziva said.

"Forget about it. Gibbs is Gibbs and I don't blame you for what happened." Tony said.

"But I was partly to blame." Ziva said.

"Ziva, let it go. You're forgiven, ok?" Tony said. "I think Gibbs was in a bad mood about something and if I was able to help him deal with it, then I'm glad." Tony said.

Ziva stepped forward and hugged him, surprising him. "Thank you Tony, for looking out for him and me. But you can let that mask down some times. I'm your friend and I can help you too."

Tony remained quiet as he returned Ziva's hug. It was as if a new understanding had been reached between the two.

"Okay, now if you really do care about me, get back to the office. If Gibbs finds out you can out here to comfort me, he is going to be pissed and I don't want you two fighting, not now when things seem to be on track with you. They are on track, right Ziva?"

Ziva blushed and Tony smiled broadly.

"That's what I thought. I'm happy for you two." He said. Then he turned her around and told her to leave.

_**oooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo**_

Back at the Navy Yard, Ziva headed back to the locker room to change. She combed her damp hair and tied it into a low bun and then she headed back to the bullpen.

"Where did you have to go to in this weather?" Gibbs demanded coming around his desk to stand in front of her.

"Hello to you to Jet. And may I ask just where you disappeared to earlier?" Ziva asked, stepping around him to take a seat at her desk.

"Ziva." Gibbs growled.

"Jethro?" Ziva returned.

"Conference room now." He demanded and headed to the elevator. He stopped the elevator a few seconds after it started moving.

"Where were you?"

"I went to the crime scene." Ziva said.

"What?" Gibbs paced the small space.

"I went to apologise to Tony." Ziva replied.

"Apologise? What for?"

"For your anger and my teasing. He did not upset me. I was pretending to be upset and you walked in, slapped him and send him out into a storm."

"The perimeter needed to be checked again." Gibbs defended, but he stopped pacing.

"Fine." Ziva said. "But where did you go? And why were you so upset?"

"I went for coffee." Gibbs said.

"And?" Ziva prompted.

"And?" Gibbs said.

Ziva glared at him realising that he was not going to tell her what hadn upset him.

She reached around him and started the elevator moving again. Ignoring him she stepped out.

She heard him call out to her but she didn't stop.

_**oooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo**_

Later that day, exhausted and hungry Ziva headed to the basement to get her car. She had not seen or spoken to Gibbs again and she was wondering how things would turn out that evening, when they were alone. Would he come to her bed?

She heard voices and stopped. It was Gibbs and Jenny.

"I know how you feel about apologies, Jethro. But this time I screwed up. So I'm sorry. I should not have compared Ziva to Shannon."

Ziva shrunk back against the wall, shocked at what she heard.

"Jenny, I don't want to discuss this with you." Gibbs said turning away. Jenny grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"I know, but I'm your friend and I just want to help you. I can see that your feelings for Ziva run deep, deeper than they ever did for me."

"Jenny." Gibbs tried to stop her.

"I also know what you felt for Shannon and what you feel for Ziva is different but Ziva is very close to replacing the emptiness you have carried around for so long. But I can sense your concern."

_Concern? What are you concerned about Jethro? _Ziva wondered.

"What concerns do you think I have, Jen?" Gibbs asked.

"This pregnancy, will it happen and if it doesn't will Ziva still want to be with you. And if it does happen, will you be there for this baby, this child the way you weren't there for Kelly."

"Jenny..."Gibbs glared.

"So the way I see it, you have two major concerns. You're in love with Ziva and terrified of losing her. And you've also realized how very much you want to have this baby with her, this second chance."

_Oh Jet...._ Ziva sighed, tears stinging her eyes. _What if I don't fall pregnant... I will disappoint you... Oh God. What should I do?_

"I am not going to discuss this with you." Gibbs said and walked away. Once he pulled off, Jenny sighed in what looked like regret and headed to her car. Ziva stood still and waiting for her to leave. Once she was gone, Ziva let the tears roll unheeded.

_I don't want to lose you Jethro....._

_And I want to give you a baby, our baby!_

_Oh God! What will we do if it doesn't work... if I don't fall pregnant..._

Heartache and utter sadness gripped her heart in that moment and she felt like she was breaking into a hundred pieces.

_**oooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo**_

_**Author's note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter....**_

_**A shift in the mood.... unexpected I hope... let me know thoughts by reviewing soon.**_

_**The next chapter sees Gibbs upset and Ziva upset... will they be able to find comfort in each others arms ...**_

_**McGee, Abby and Tony discuss Gibbs and Ziva.**_

_**Ducky talks to Gibbs... and to Ziva... **_

_**So stay tuned...**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the great reviews and PM's. I really appreciate them. **__**And I am so sorry for the long delay, but real life can get so hectic at times....**_

_**Here's the next chapter.....**_

_**Warning : A bit of adult content....**_

_**Enjoy and please review. Thanks.....**_

_**ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo**_

Gibbs tried to calm down while driving home. Jenny had brought up so many issues, issues that had been plaguing him and that he was not ready to deal with.

_Damn you Jen!_

And Ziva was upset and he knew that was not good, not now, when she should be relaxed and only focused on falling pregnant.

His phone rang and he answered automatically.

"Gibbs."

"Hello Jethro." Ducky said.

"Duck?"

"Would it be okay if I came over?" Ducky asked.

"Came over? Is something wrong?"

"No nothing really... I..."

"You spoke to Jenny and she thinks that I need a babysitter. _Damn her_." Gibbs growled.

"Well from the sounds of it, she might just be right." Ducky said.

"Duck!" Gibbs warned.

"Jethro, it is perfectly natural to have the emotions you seem to be having."

"Why is it that everyone seems to think that they know me better than I know myself? I'm fine. I don't need you to come over. Besides Ziva and I need to talk."

"Yes you do. She is a bit upset at the moment."

"I know."

"Oh so you saw her crying?" Ducky asked delicately.

"What? When?" Gibbs swerved to the curb to the annoyance of the other drivers.

"About 30 minutes ago in the parking lot."

"Damn!" Gibbs realized instantly that Ziva had overheard his and Jenny's conversation. "Do you know where she is now?"

"On her way home, I hope."

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs hung up and called Ziva's number. There was no reply.

_Damn it! _

He tried again and then called McGee.

"Boss?"

"Trace Ziva's car and phone now."

"Is everything okay?" McGee asked.

"Just do it Tim."

McGee paused for a second before typing could be heard. Gibbs realized that he had used the young man's first name, something he didn't do often.

"Triangulating now Boss." McGee said.

"Where is she, McGee?" Gibbs shifted uneasily in his seat.

"Got it. She's on the East end of town up on Chaserpeak Hill."

Gibbs hung up, spun the car around and sped to the location.

In the bullpen, Abby and Tony stared at McGee.

"What is it, Tim?" Abby asked.

"That was Gibbs. He asked me to trace Ziva's car and phone."

"Darn it. Those two can't even play nice for 24hours." Tony said.

"Do you think something's happened to Ziva?" Abby asked.

Tony and Tim exchanged glances.

"Nah." Tony quickly said.

"Gibbs would have said something if he needed us... right?" McGee said.

Abby paced the bullpen, wringing her hands. "Call Ziva."

"What?" McGee said.

"No." Tony said. "I'm ... ah... I'm heading home. Don't worry. I'm sure they're okay."

"No you don't. We're coming with you." Abby said grabbing McGee by the arm.

"Abby?" McGee complained.

"His going to Chaserpeak Hill." Abby said.

"No I'm not." Tony lied.

"Tony." Abby punched his arm.

"Ouch." Tony complained. "Ah hell!. Let's go."

"This is a bad idea." McGee warned.

"We're just going to make sure they're okay." Abby said.

"Exactly." Tony concurred as they got into the elevator.

_**ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo**_

Gibbs saw her car parked at the edge overlooking the city. He parked next to her car and got out. She was standing in front of the car, her hair windswept, her eyes sparkling with tears, her lips quivering.

"Ziva." Gibbs murmured, stepping forward to take her in his arms. And she let him. Gibbs held her close for long minutes as she cried. His heart breaking with every tear she shed.

"Shh Love." He whispered. "Shh."

"I can't promise you a child, Jethro." Ziva whispered. "I can't."

"I know." Gibbs said. "I just want you, Ziva."

"No you don't. You want a second chance." Ziva pushed him away. "You want a baby to fix whatever happened in the past. You want what you had with Shannon. I can't give you any of that."

"Calm down, Ziva."

"This was supposed to be about me and my need. I can't help you with yours. Do you understand? I can't help you because I can't even help myself."

"Ziva." Gibbs tried to reach for her but she shook him off.

"No. You need to know that I don't know how to deal with this." Ziva shouted.

"We'll learn together." Gibbs quietly said.

"I want this and I don't want it at the same time." Ziva said not having heard him. "I am terrified that it will happen and I am terrified that it won't." Ziva paced, throwing her hands in the air as she became more worked up.

"Ziva, you have to calm down." Gibbs stepped forward taking her into his arms.

"I don't want to lose you, Jethro." Ziva sobbed. "But I don't want you to hate me if it doesn't work!"

"Ziva..." Gibbs shook her. _"I LOVE YOU!"_

He shook her again.

"Look at me. I love you! I could never hate you." Gibbs said with such force, such emotion that Ziva trembled.

He pulled her flush against him and locked his lips tightly against hers kissing her deeply, like a man possessed, like a man determined to get his point across. She returned his kiss, her anger and terror giving way to desire and need. Fingers flew across buttons opening and ripping them apart. Lips caressed and devoured lips, tongues danced in frenzy, hands stroked and caressed and squeezed intimate flesh.

Unable to get enough of her, Gibbs lifted her up onto the hood of the car and entered her in one smooth, powerful thrust. Kissing down her neck to her ear he repeated, "I love you!"

"I love you too, I love you Jet....Oh!" Ziva replied, wrapping her legs around his hips as he made love to her, frantic, wild, erotic love.

Silently she prayed that she would fall pregnant... that she would be able to give this wonderful, passionate man the child he so much wanted, the child she so much needed.

And then she couldn't think or pray anymore, because her body was exploding into a million delicious pieces. He took her to completion again and again, demanding more from her even as she cried out that she had no more to give.

"More Ziva...." he demanded.

"Again love.... one more time for me." He urged.

"That's it.... let it come love...."

"Jethro!" She cried out for the umpteened time, the spasms of her body pulling him over the edge with her. He groaned as he spilled his seed deep within her womb, a sense of completion, of belonging so powerful enveloping him.

Long moments later as they put their clothes to rights, he whispered, "I love you, Ziva."

"I love you too, Jet." She blushed back.

Gibbs took Ziva into his arms and kissed her reverently. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close. When they finally pulled apart, Gibbs tilted her face up and said, "Marry me..."

_**ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter.....**_

_**The next sees Ziva's reply to Gibbs question....**_

_**And the team.... were they eavesdropping?**_

_**Fertility drugs take effect and Ziva has a scan....**_

_**So stay tuned and review ASAP. Thank you....**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you as always for the fantastic reviews.... I love this story!**_

_**Here's the next chapter.... enjoy.... and Review soon....**_

_**oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo**_

Abby looped her arms through Tony and McGee's.

"There they are..." she whispered.

"We shouldn't be here." McGee lamented.

"They're kissing, McGee. It's not like they're doing the hanky panky." Tony chided.

"We should leave, now." McGee said trying to pull away as Gibbs looked down at Ziva.

"Marry me..." Gibbs said.

Abby gasped, McGee gulped and Tony couldn't stop the burst of sound that left his mouth.

"What the ...." Gibbs growled, moving Ziva behind him and reaching for his gun.

"Jet!" Ziva tried to look over his shoulder, pulling her ripped blouse close over her breasts.

"We're dead!" McGee whispered.

"Time for a hasty retreat." Tony ordered.

"Whoever you are, you have two seconds to show yourself." Gibbs warned taking aim.

"Gibbs, don't shoot!" Abby shouted as she rushed out from behind the bushes.

"Damn it Abby!" Tony hissed.

"Oh Boy." McGee whispered.

"Abby?!" Gibbs didn't know how to react. Ziva groaned, her face turning bright red.

"We were worried." Abby said wringing her hands.

"We?" Gibbs demanded, putting his weapon away.

"We," Tony stepped forward, dragging McGee with him.

"This can't be happening." Ziva whispered. "Did they see.... Oh God .... No!"

"We'll be leaving now." Tony said taking Abby by the arm.

"No wait." Abby shook Tony off and went to Ziva. "Are you okay?"

"No." She replied. "You three just witnessed a very intimate moment between Jet and me."

"Yes we did." Abby said.

Tony watched Gibbs' eyes flash.

"Abby we need to go now!" he shouted.

"You did!" Ziva blushed to the tips of her toes now. Gibbs glared at Tony and McGee as he advanced on them.

"We saw you kiss and then Gibbs proposed." Abby said.

Ziva gasped for breathe and Gibbs slowed his steps. Gibbs and Ziva made eye contact and she blushed gently, both at ease that there display of passion had not been witnessed.

"Get out of here." Gibbs barked.

"Right away, Boss." Tony stepped around Gibbs and grabbed Abby's arm.

"Sorry Boss." McGee said as he back stepped.

"Ziva, say yes!" Abby urged as Tony pulled her along. _"Say yes."_

Ziva looked at Gibbs and he looked back at her... almost holding his breath.

"Sorry Boss." Tony said.

"Ziva .... say yes." Abby repeated.

As they retreated, Gibbs moved back to Ziva. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "Say _YES_...."

Ziva stood up on her toes and leaned in close to his ear.

"_Yes..."_ She whispered in a breathless sigh.

"Ziva..." the tension in Gibbs' shoulders eased. A smile of incredible joy lit across his face, _"Yes?"_

"_Yes, Jethro.... Yes!"_ She was laughing and crying at the same time.

"Congratulations!" Tony, Abby and McGee shouted.

Gibbs and Ziva ignored them, instead focusing on each other and kissing deeply to celebrate their engagement.

"So sweet!" Abby sighed.

"We should go." McGee said.

"Ah Boss, I don't think going a second round out in the cold is a good idea." Tony smirked, sprinting away when Gibbs turned to glare at him.

"Never could fool Tony, not when it comes to sex." Ziva blushed and laughed, before wrapping her arms around Jethro and kissing him.

_**oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo**_

Ziva awoke deliciously satiated but tender the next morning, from having vigorously celebrated her engagement to Jethro.

_Engaged!_

_Did it really happen!_

_Oh Jet.... I love you!_

She turned to look at him. He was still asleep. He lay on his stomach, hair tussled, the bed sheets low on his hips, his face relaxed and content. Leaning forward she couldn't resist kissing him. His eyes flew open and he had her beneath him in a second.

"Good morning, soon to be Mrs Gibbs." He whispered, nibbling her lips.

"Mrs Ziva Gibbs." She said. "I like it."

"Me too." He was progressing down the front of her body, his hands and lips lighting tiny sparks where ever they touched.

"Jethro stop." Ziva reluctantly said.

"Why?" He lifted his head, unable to resist dipping his tongue into her navel first.

"We can't for the next 3 days." She said. "Remember?"

"Damn!" Gibbs took a deep breath, shifting to lie next to Ziva, his body protesting at the forced dampening of its arousal.

"Sorry love."

"Shh." Gibbs pulled her close. She hugged him tightly.

"You know that we will still have to deal with all our issues. This might not work and I don't want you to feel trapped in a relationship with me."

"Have I told you, you worry too much."Gibbs said.

"Yes."

"So stop... please." The way he said it made her smile.

"That's better." Gibbs kissed her nose. "We'll deal with whatever comes... together."

"Together?"

"Together... as a family should."

_**oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo**_

The next 2 days passed quickly. Everyone congratulated Ziva and Gibbs and appeared to be very happy for them. That was everyone but Jenny. She wished them well and then hinted that they would not be allowed to work on the same team once married. Gibbs told her they would discuss it later and Ziva was too happy to care just then.

Ziva felt the heaviness and discomfort build in her pelvis. On the one hand she was glad because it meant the fertility drugs were working. On the other she was worried about the quality and number of follicles she was producing. Gibbs reminded her not to worry, making sure he gave her the release she needed, to ease her discomfort on a regular and repeated basis. He was in need too but knew that nothing could be done about it.

Finally on day 13 Gibbs drove Ziva to Dr Coleman's rooms. She was irritable and in pain and he didn't know how to help her.

"Relax, love."

"Jet... what if..."

"Let's not speculate." Gibbs warned. "I want you to relax and take deep breaths, or should I pull over and help you to an orgasm to relieve your discomfort?"

"_Jethro?"_ she blushed and smiled deeply.

"I love watching you blush." He squeezed her hand.

The first stop at Dr Coleman's rooms was with a pathology tech. She smiled and took Ziva to a cubicle where she proceeded to draw 4 vials of blood.

"We will have the results this afternoon and Dr Coleman will adjust your hormone therapy accordingly." The tech smiled.

Next, they entered the examination room and Gibbs helped Ziva out of her clothes, into a gown and onto the bed. Dr Coleman arrived a few minutes later and smiled.

"Ziva, Jethro. How are you doing?"

"She's sore, irritable and nervous." Gibbs said.

"That's to be expected and it is perfectly normal. Let's take a look, shall we?" Dr Coleman said. She asked Ziva to bend her knees as she inserted the ultrasound arm into her vagina. She switched the monitor on the ultrasound machine on, and twisted the ultrasound arm trying to get a better look at Ziva's right ovary.

Ziva gasped in discomfort and Dr Coleman apologised before turning to look at the monitor. Gibbs held Ziva's hand trying to offer what little comfort he could.

"Oh..." Dr Coleman commented.

"What?" Gibbs demanded staring at the screen, unable to make out exactly what he was seeing.

"Something's wrong!" Ziva gasped, squeezing Gibbs' hand in desperation.

_**oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**What will Dr Coleman say?**_

_**How will Gibbs and Ziva react?**_

_**Stay tuned to find out and review ASAP. Thanks....**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews and for your patience! Life is just so hectic at the moment.... but I miss writing... **_

_**BTW I am a finalist in a Romance Writing competition Called "Voice of Africa"with a local magazine. The short story I wrote was reviewed by two Mills and Boons Editors. So If I make it to the top three, there is a chance that Mills and Boons will look at my work and I may become a published author in the near future.... So please hold thumbs for me!**_

_**Now .... here's the next chapter.... enjoy....... and as always please review soon. Thanks.**_

_**oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo**_

Abby clicked furiously on her keyboard. She didn't even look up when the lab doors swished open.

"Abby," McGee frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for a venue."

"A venue? For what?" Tony asked.

"Gibbs and Ziva's wedding." Abby replied in exasperation turning to face the young agents.

"Did they set the date? I'm always the last to find out. What can we do to help?" Tony offered.

"They have not set the date, Tony. I am setting it for them."

"Abby..." McGee sighed.

"We have to get them married now!" Abby insisted.

"What's the rush?" Tony asked.

"The rush," Abby ground her teeth, "is that Ziva could be pregnant in the next few days. My God child shouldn't be conceived out of wedlock." Abby fidgeted and moved around her desk.

"You're worried Abby." McGee said moving to stand beside her.

"What? No, I'm not worried." Abby replied defensively.

"McGeek's right. What's bothering you, Abby?" Tony asked.

"You're worried that if the treatment doesn't work, Ziva might change her mind." McGee said.

Abby stopped moving. She spun around and wrapped her arms around McGee and Tony as they stood side by side.

"She might. She will think that there is no point to getting married if she is not pregnant. And her turning away will hurt Gibbs and he will then pretend that he is okay with her decision, being the gallant man he is and then they will both be miserable and lonely and hurt and that will affect us in a very negative way." Abby rambled.

"We can't let that happen." Tony grimaced, running a hand over the back of his head.

"They are made for each other." McGee said.

"Exactly! We have to get them married now." Abby said looking from Tony to McGee just as the lab doors swished open and closed. Abby, McGee and Tony jumped apart.

"I absolutely concur with your thoughts, Abigail." Ducky said. Abby smiled as Tony relaxed and McGee nodded his head.

"Ok Abby, what do you need us to do?" Tony said moment later.

"You arrange the food Tony, pick out a honeymoon destination and get the wedding bands."

"What?" Tony gasped. "Food and vacation I can do. But choosing their rings?"

"I can't choose for them." Abby said. "My taste will not suit them at all."

"She's right Tony." McGee said.

"Yes she is, so you can have the honour of choosing the rings." Tony replied.

"What?" McGee gasped. "No I can't. I don't even know how to choose flowers or chocolates for a woman. You have to do it, Tony." McGee insisted.

"Anthony, you do have more interactions with the fairer sex and I dare say you have picked out more gifts then either Timothy or me. You also know Gibbs very well and are very close to Ziva. I think you are the perfect person to purchase the wedding bands. As suggestion from me would be quiet, elegant which will not hamper their performing their tasks."

"Yes Ducky. Something that I would find almost boring, would be just perfect for Ziva and Gibbs." Abby said.

"I think a mixture of white and yellow gold. Gibbs' should be plain, but Ziva's could have an intricate design." McGee said.

"Fine." Tony sighed. "I'll make a few selections and then we'll vote on it. What else Abby?"

"McGee, the decor and guest list please. It should be close friends and as Gibbs and Ziva do not have family, I suggest that Tony, you offer to be the best man and I'll be the matron of honour. Geez, that makes me sound.... old." Abby grimaced.

Ducky cleared his throat and Abby smiled in apology.

"I will confirm the venue within the next hour." She said.

"Abigail, may I suggest we use my house and garden for the wedding. It will comfortably accommodate at least 40 guests if arranged correctly." Ducky said.

Tony, McGee and Abby stood still for a moment. Then Abby flew across the room and embraced Ducky tightly.

"Thank you Ducky. It will mean a lot to Gibbs." She half sobbed.

"There, there, Abigail. He is my closest friend. It is the least I could do." Ducky smiled.

"Ducky I need one more favour from you."

Ducky waited for her to continue.

"Can you arrange leave days with Director Shepherd?"

"Of course. But I suggest you give her a task too, to make her more accommodating."

"Oh... Ok. Do you think she will help with Ziva's dress?"

"Of course she will. I'll speak to her about it right away." Ducky said.

"That reminds me, you two," she pointed at Tony and McGee, "will have to get Gibbs' suit."

They nodded, McGee noting everything on his PDA.

"Have you selected a date yet, my dear?" Ducky asked.

"Next Sunday."

"That's 5 days away!" Tony exclaimed.

"I know. Why do you think I'm panicking?"

McGee Exchanged a look with Ducky and Ducky just smirked.

"Now," Abby tapped her fingers on the desk. "I have to decide if it is going to be a Christian or a Jewish wedding, or should we just get a magistrate?"

"A magistrate!" Three voices said.

Abby smiled and nodded, "A magistrate it is."

_**oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo**_

"What's wrong, Dr Coleman?" Gibbs asked, his heart racing.

"Just give me a second." She said, moving the arm of the ultrasound unit to Ziva's other ovary, making her gasp in pain.

"Sorry, Ziva. I'm almost done."Dr Coleman said.

"Shh, Ziva." Gibbs held her hand and stroked her forehead.

"Why won't she tell us, Jet?" Ziva sobbed, fear in her eyes, her body trembling.

"Ziva calm down and look here." Dr Coleman said as she pointed at the screen with her finger and started counting.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine. You have nine ripe follicles on this side."

"What?" Ziva dashed the tears from her eyes and paid attention as did Gibbs.

"Take a breath as I move to the other side." Dr Coleman ordered. Ziva grimaced and Gibbs squeezed her hand.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven. Eleven ripe follicles on this side. This is excellent! This is more than even I hoped for. Tonight you start having intercourse and you stay with a pillow below you bum for at least an hour afterwards. Remember the pain will increase as the follicles continue to ripen, but I can almost guarantee that you will have a few follicles rupturing within the next 24 hours."

"So everything is okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Everything is much better then okay. Now it's up to you two and the big man upstairs. Relax and enjoy each other. Remember only one release per night Agent Gibbs. Ziva is free to have as many as she can handle." Dr Coleman smiled as she left the room.

Ziva blushed as Gibbs leaned forward to kiss her.

"As many as she can handle, uh?" Gibbs smirked.

"Jethro!" Ziva's blush deepened.

"Do don't see any problem with that." Gibbs said before kissing her deeply as he lay his warm hand protectively over her stomach. Ziva placed her hand over his as the kiss deepened.

_**oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**Lots of loving coming in the next...**_

_**And the team get their wedding planning under control, while keeping it as secret from the bride and groom....**_

_**So stay tuned for laughter and tears .... coming up in the few chapters....**_

_**And please review.... Thank you.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you all for the well wishes and for the reviews and for loving this story as much as I do!**_

_**Happy Easter!**_

_**Here's the next chapter....**_

_**Warning : Explicit Adult content in this chapter.**_

_**Enjoy and review soon...**_

_**oooooooooOOOOOOooooooooo**_

Ziva couldn't stop smiling. Not when Gibbs' every gaze made her body pulse with arousal. He would be wicked tonight, of that she had no doubt. Yes, she was achy what with so many follicles growing and pressing against her pelvis, but the loving she had experienced from him thus far left her in no doubt that he would get her to release over and over again and that he would be gentle and forceful and powerful as required.

She shivered as her arousal built of its own accord. He looked over at her when they stopped as the red light.

"You okay?" he asked, reaching over to touch her hand.

"I'm thinking about later." She said blushing.

"Uh huh... you keep doing that love. I'll take your pain away and leave you writhing in pleasure. I promise."

"Oh Jet.... you're driving me crazy. Stop looking at me and get us to work." Ziva slapped his hand playful as it had started inching down her stomach.

Gibbs grasped her hands and whispered, "I love you."

Ziva looked at him, leaned sideways and kissed him deeply.

Arriving at the office at midday, they noticed that no one was in the Bullpen.

"Do we have a case?" Ziva asked.

"Not that I'm aware of." Gibbs replied, reaching for the phone.

"DiNozzo." The call was answered a moment later.

"Anything I should be aware of DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Boss," Tony gasped.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva listened, wondering what Tony was up to.

"Nothing! Why? What have you heard?" the strain in Tony's voice was clear.

"DiNozzo, where are you?"

"I'm on my way back to the office. I took an early lunch." Tony quickly said and Gibbs hung up.

Just then Gibbs' other line rang.

"Gibbs."

"We'll be there." Gibbs said hanging up. He called DiNozzo back.

"Boss?"

"DiNozzo, we have a case. Grab McGee and meet me at the South end of the Port." Gibbs said before hanging up.

Ziva stood up preparing to follow.

"Ziva...."

"Jethro....?" Ziva replied.

"You should take it easy for...."

"We are not having this discussion again, Jet." She said as she traced her hand lightly up his arm to a sensitive spot just behind his ear. And he reacted and he knew exactly what she was doing.

"You stay close to me."

"Yes, Boss." She smiled and followed him.

_**oooooooooOOOOOOooooooooo**_

As they drove, Tony said, "He knows."

"What?" McGee gasped.

"He knows. He's Gibbs, he knows everything. He even knows things before they even happen."

"Tony, he doesn't know." McGee said.

"McGeek, you were not there as I was holding those rings and he called. If he doesn't know yet, then he definitely suspects."

"Call Abby. She'll tell you if he knows."McGee suggested as they drove to the crime scene.

"Ms. Scuito, Forensic Scientist Extraordinaire."

"Abby, did you say anything to Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"Tony, why would I do that and spoil the surprise?" Abby asked.

"Just checking. He called and you know he always knows everything."

"Relax Tony. Did you find them, the wedding bands?"

"Yes, almost exactly the ones you thought they would like. McGee and Ducky agreed."

"Great, honeymoon?"

"My frat brother has an apartment in the Caribbean. He owes me and has offered it to me for a week."

"Oh Tony! That's fantastic. Jenny has arranged to hire Ziva's dress from Madam Perriote's Boutique. She is going to get Ziva to go for a fitting tomorrow, by pretending that she needs Ziva to join her at a White House function. And Jenny offered to cover any flight costs."

"That was generous of her considering..." Tony said.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." Abby said.

"We're here." McGee said, pulling the car to a halt at the Port entry gates.

"Talk later Abs. We have a case." Tony said before hanging up.

_**oooooooooOOOOOOooooooooo**_

A marine officer lay in a crumpled heap, between two rows of 40 foot containers stacked 3 high. It looked like he had been pushed from the top of the containers.

"Tony, take a look on top. McGee, bag and tag. Ziva, photos." Gibbs ordered as Ducky and Jimmy arrived.

"Terribly sorry Jethro, but Mr Palmer took a wrong turn and we were forced to drive the perimeter of the port looking to another entry gate." Ducky said.

"Sorry Dr Mallard." Jimmy said.

Ducky examined the body and confirmed the time of death as 3 hours earlier.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs called out.

"Boss," Tony called from on top of the container. "I have a broken watch, a cellphone and blood."

"You know what to do."

"Bagging and tagging and samples for Abby. I'll also take prints." Tony said.

"Good." Gibbs turned in time to see Ziva grimace, her hand pressing against her side.

_I have to get her out of here._

"DiNozzo, you're in charge." Gibbs said as he stepped towards Ziva.

"Boss?" Tony looked over the edge of the container as McGee, Ducky and Jimmy watched Gibbs. Neither man said anything. Nor did Gibbs answer. He wrapped an arm around Ziva and whispered, "Why didn't you tell me it's getting worse?"

"Because I can handle it still." Ziva said, but she moved with him towards the car.

_**oooooooooOOOOOOooooooooo**_

Gibbs got them home within the hour, driving slower than normal. He forced Ziva to relax in the lounge as he prepared a quick supper, chicken pasta and salad. He took the plates of food to the lounge and fed her. She didn't eat much and he grew concerned.

_How am I going to make love to you when you're in so much pain? _

_I'll find a way..._

_I have to._

"_Oh!"_ She gasped.

He wrapped his arms around her and carried her up to their bedroom. He held her like that for close to an hour until the cramps seemed to ease off a bit.

"You ok?" He asked.

"I think its happening. The pain gets less once I ovulate. I've started ovulating!" She whispered. "We need to..."

"Shh, I know what we need to do love. You relax." He said pulling her to her feet. He stripped them both out of their clothes slowly.

His eyes roamed across her naked body and he whispered, "You are so beautiful, Ziva."

Taking her hand, he led her into the shower. Making sure the water was hot, he held her in front of him and let the steaming water sooth her aches. She started to relax and he leaned forward and started kissing her neck and shoulder. His hands, which had been lightly resting on her stomach stroked upwards and cupped her supple breasts. He squeezed gently eliciting a sigh of delight from her lips. Her head was thrown back against his shoulder, her back was flush against his front, her hands moved to cover his as his fingers closed over her pebbled nipples.

He kneaded and strokes her breasts, his lips closed over her earlobe and his sucked lightly, before moving to kiss the side of her neck and to gently bite her shoulder. Then his fingers pulled on her nipples. He felt her arousal heighten to breaking point. He heard her whimper, "Jet... please! Please!"

Slowly he caressed one hand down her torso, moving in a circle over her stomach and lower. His fingertips lightly brushed over her hidden nub and she exploded in release, her breath harsh, her fingers digging into the sides of his hips, her body liquefying.

He held her close loving her response.... he turned her around and pressed her up against the wall, the hot water still cascading all around them. He kissed her deeply, his fingers not leaving her sensitive bud as he demanded her release again. She rocked her hips against his fingers, gasping, straining, and once again exploding.

Then he was moving down her body, kissing, tasting, sucking as he went. She cried out and rubbed against him, giving herself over to the myriad of sensations that washed over her. And then his warm breath hit her swollen bud. She gasped, held still and he grinned as his lips kissed her most intimate flesh. He forced her legs gently apart and worshiped her body, licking in delicate strokes... tasting her honey and loving her response. Her hands kneaded his skull, wanting him closer and he complied. He made her explode again and again.

"_Jethro!"_ She cried out.

"That's it love... do it for me..." Gibbs said, slipping his fingers into her sleek, hot core. He moved gently inside her, her arms braced against his shoulders as his lips returned to her bud. He strokes, testing to see how much she would be able to handle. He was rock hard and wanted her with a desperation that surpassed anything he had ever felt before....

_One more time love and then I'm going to enter you..._

It didn't long. Ziva came again and collapsed against Gibbs.

"_Do it now, Gibbs. I can't take more... Please!" _Ziva whispered. He turned the taps off and helped her out of the shower. Quickly he dried them and carried her to the bed.

He laid her on the bed, with pillows below her hips, as instructed by Dr Coleman. Lying lightly over her upper body he kissed her senseless, his fingers stroking and dipping inside her. He needed her to be as relax as possible. He didn't want this to hurt her too much. God... His body was screaming for attention, but she was his priority. When he felt her gently come, he removed his fingers and moved to sit between her legs. He lifted her legs, so that her calves rested against his shoulders.

"I love you, Ziva." He said. She watched him and replied, "I love you too. Make love to me _Jet..."_

Gently, slowly, his hands on her hips, he leaned forward and penetrated her warmth. Ziva gasped in delight and he moved even slower, groaning as he filled her to the hilt. She wrapped around him like a tight glove, holding him so close.

"_Oh Jet."_ She moaned when he remained motionless. "I'm ok... It doesn't hurt."

But still he didn't move. Ziva wiggled and he gasped "_Ziva,_ wait. I'm close."

"Good..." She smiled devilishly as she flexed her hips up and down against him. He growled in response and gripped her hips tightly in his hands as he took up the rhythm. He moved gently deeply in and out of her core and he felt her body tighten and her arousal build again. He prayed he would be able to bring her one more release. He wanted to feel her explode all around him.

Ziva moaned and gasped and arched and cried out as her body convulsed again, in a release of profound intensity. He felt it and it was enough to drag his release from his body. He couldn't hold back, he couldn't move slowly... not now, not when he was about to explode. He pressed deep, deep within her and growled out as his seed gushed out of his body. He prayed that it would find its mark. He prayed that their child... their children would be conceived tonight.

Ziva gasped at the intensity of his release. She repeated his name like a mantra. She moved her legs off his shoulders and pulled him close kissing him deeply and whispering how much she loved him. How much she loved having him love her like this. They remained joined for a few moments longer.

When Gibbs withdrew from her warmth, he pressed her thighs together and lifted her hips up. He shoved another pillow below her. Then he pulled the cover over them and lay next to her, watching her drift asleep.

"God, I love you!" he whispered late into the night.

_**oooooooooOOOOOOooooooooo**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter....**_

_**The next sees making love from Ziva's point of view.... and the team finalise the wedding plans.**_

_**Ziva goes for a dress fitting... with Jenny.**_

_**Should I let Gibbs become suspicious?**_

_**So stay tuned and let me have your thoughts.... Thank you.**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews... I loved them!**_

_**And APOLOGISES for the delay in updating.... Real Life just keeps getting crazy.**_

_**An update on the writing competition – I didn't win... but that's ok.... I read the winning entry and judged that my style is maybe too intense... But I like my style and you guys do too.... so there must be a market out there for my work....**_

_**Now I have a Question: Should I change the rating on this story? Or is the warning in the Author's note at the beginning of the chapter sufficient? Need your opinion before I type the next the Adult scene.**_

_**Here's the next chapter ... Enjoy and Review soon please. Thanks....**_

_**xxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx**_

The next morning Ziva's cramps got worse. The scan revealed that about a third of the follicles from the previous day had ruptured. Gibbs wished he could ease her pain, but other than keeping her on an hourly routine of orgasms, he didn't know what to do. He told her to stay at home, but she refused. She needed to be occupied, busy, focussed on something, even mundane paperwork, else she would think of nothing but making a baby. And that agitate her and that's the last thing she needed.

As they stepped into the bullpen, everyone, Tony, McGee, Abby, Ducky and Jenny jumped apart.

"What?" Gibbs demanded.

"Nothing, Jethro." Jenny slipped into Director mode.

"Are you okay, Ziva?" McGee asked.

Ziva sat down slowly and replied, "Yes, just a bit ... uncomfortable."

"Boss, you didn't overdo..." Tony was cut short by the head slap Abby gave him.

"Ah, I remember a time in Munich, when I was dating this rather attractive Obstetrician. She explained how the growing follicles...."

"Ducky, this is not the time." Jenny said when Gibbs glared and Ziva grimaced.

"Quiet right, Madam Director." Ducky said. "Ziva, I suggest you go home and rest. It is likely to get worse before it gets better."

"No thanks. I'd rather be here. I just need a few minutes." Ziva said.

Gibbs shook his head, his heart warring with his head but he said nothing.

"Ok," Jenny replied. "Ziva, at about noon, I want you to join me. You will be attending a White House brunch on Sunday and we need to get you an appropriate dress for the occasion."

"I don't think so." Gibbs interjected.

"Excuse me," Jenny turned on Gibbs. "Was I speaking to you?"

"Jethro..." Ziva sighed. "I'll be fine by Sunday."

Gibbs glared from Jenny to Ziva.

"Fine, I'll join you." Gibbs said.

McGee gasped, "Boss!"

Tony continued, "You don't really want to go dress shopping, Gibbs! It will drive you insane!"

"No he doesn't. I'll go with them, Gibbs." Abby quickly said. "And if Ziva feels unwell, I'll take her straight home and stay with her until you get there."

"Ziva?" Gibbs turned to her.

"I'll be fine." Ziva said. "It will ... occupy me."

Her eyes said more than her words did. She was feeling vulnerable. Hell, she'd spent the morning crying in his arms. Hormones! Damn it. This had to work! Their baby had to be conceived within the next few days!

"Ok." Gibbs said. The sigh of relief that washed through the room didn't go unnoticed by him.

_What are you all up to?_ He wondered as he stepped up to Jenny and whispered loud enough for all to hear "Don't upset her."

Jenny met his eyes but said nothing. Time stood still for a second. Then Gibbs headed for the elevator, stating something about needing coffee.

"Sorry Jenny, he's a bit over protective." Ziva blushed.

"As he should be." Ducky chirped. "Now like I was saying, maybe you should lie down for a bit."

"Come down to the lab. I'll roll out the futon for you." Abby said.

"I'm fine. Can we just get back to work?" Ziva said. "Please."

"Ziva's right." Jenny said. "We leave at 12:30pm if you're feeling ok."

"I will be." Ziva said.

**_xxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx_**

Gibbs' gut told him something was up. Tony and McGee seemed to be heading to the men's room too many times... together. They kept looking from each other to Ziva and him. They were nervous and Tony was stumbling over his words.

"So Ziva, you ever been to the Caribbean?" Tony asked.

"No. Would love to go some day." She replied.

McGee smirked as did Tony at that answer.

"What about you, Boss?"

"You planning on selling holiday packages now, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Jethro..." Ziva admonished.

Gibbs looked at her and sighed, "Been there on official business."

"Of course." Tony said. "But a vacation could be fun, right."

Ziva looked at Gibbs, smiled and waited for him to answer.

"Anything with the right person at you side can be fun DiNozzo." Gibbs replied and Ziva blushed.

God he loved it when she blushed... She must have seen the effect she was having on him because her blush deepened. He smirked, his eyes hinting at what would happen late that night in their bed.

Tony cleared his throat, stood up and headed for the men's room. McGee stood up and headed in the same direction.

Yep, they were definitely up to something.

**_xxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx_**

At Madame Perriote's Boutique, Jenny was afforded a dressing and viewing room. She went through the motions of trying on various dresses as did Ziva.

"These are a bit over the top, Jenny." Ziva said.

"Nonsense. This is for a White House function. Your look needs to fit in."

"But these are ball gowns. Didn't you say we were going for brunch?" Ziva said turning on her toes as she looked at herself in the mirror.

The gown was exquisite. Ivory with orange and silver detail, off the shoulder sleeves, a deep V at her back, a delicate V at her neck, trimmed with tiny orange and silver roses, that revealed the gentle swells of her cleavage, a nice tight fit on the waist from which it flared over her hips and fell in what looked like gentle waves to the ground. The silver blinked and sparkled giving the image of rose petals floating on shimmering water in the moonlight.

"Brunch, lunch, dinner... all require elegance, grace and sophistication. The brunch is in honour of the First Lady's new project to empower women from all walks of life." Jenny said. Abby gave her the thumbs up sign and Ziva caught it in the mirror.

_What are you two up to? _She wondered.

"Well I think this is too gaudy for me." Ziva said, heading back into the fitting room to try on another dress.

"Oh, that one was perfect." Abby said to Jenny.

"I agree."

"But how do we convince Ziva."

"Leave it to me." Jenny said as Ziva stepped out in a sapphire blue, slim line, mid calf, sequined dress. Pretty... yes, but not at all suitable for the occasion of one's wedding.

"I like this one." Ziva said.

"I don't." Jenny said turning to Madame Perriote. "Please have the Ivory with silver trim and the red with gold pressed and delivered to my home on Saturday morning. Please match jewellery, hand bags and shoes to them. I trust your judgement."

"But, I don't like ..." Ziva said.

"Time to leave, Ziva." Jenny said. "I don't want Jethro sending out a search party. His convinced I'm going to hurt you or something."

"He's just stressed." Ziva said.

"Why? Did the Doctor say something to worry you?" Abby asked.

"Abby!"

"Sorry." Abby said. "It's just that we love you guys and we worry about you."

"I know. Everything is fine. I'm just over emotional." Ziva said.

"That's understandable." Jenny said. "I think we'll drop you off at home so you can relax a bit. It's almost 3pm anyway."

"Okay. Thanks." Ziva said. She was in pain, yes. But she wanted to make up for the crying bout from the morning. She wanted to give back to Gibbs some of what he had given to her. As she changed back into her clothes she smiled. She had a very special evening planned for them and getting home before him would help her get things started.

**_xxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx_**

Gibbs walked into autopsy and caught Tony, McGee, Ducky and Abby together.

"That looks good." He said noting the 3 sample cakes on the autopsy table.

"It tastes good too." Abby said, taking a bite.

"It's for the lunch you will be attending at my place on Sunday, Jethro." Ducky said.

"Sunday lunch, Ducky?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Oh dear, did I forget to tell you." Ducky looked chagrined. "Its mother's 85th birthday and I've invited a few friends over to celebrate. And you're one of my closest friends. You must be there."

"Uh huh." Gibbs smirked. "Of course I'll be there."

Gibbs stepped forward and took a bite of one of the cakes as he noticed the smiles of his team members faces.

"Do you like that one?" Abby asked.

"Uh huh. But I would go for the chocolate sponge with vanilla icing."

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Because that's Ziva's favourite and, for the bouquet orange roses with white calla lilies. Ziva loves calla lilies and orange suits her. Besides the dress Jenny's hiring for _Sunday _is Ivory with silver and orange from what Ziva told me."

"Oh dear!" Ducky gasped.

Tony's jaw dropped open.

Abby clapped a hand over her mouth and McGee gasped, "Oh boy!"

"Abby, she will be thrilled to have you as her matron of honour."

"Oh Gibbs!" Abby gasped.

"And Ducky, as her father is not here, will you to her the honour of giving her away."

"The honour will be mine, my friend." Ducky said his voice soft with emotion.

"He knows...everything! I told you he knew." Tony stated, throwing his hands up in the air.

"But how?" McGee asked.

"He's Gibbs. He just knows." Abby said.

"Ah, why aren't we dead yet?" Tony questioned.

"Because I need you, DiNozzo. You and McGee will stand in as my best men."

"Boss... Wow. Of course we'll be there for you." Tony stated. McGee nodded his head in agreement.

Abby had tears in her eyes as she hugged Gibbs. "You're not mad at us."

"I'm not mad Abby." Gibbs said. Then he looked around the room. "I'm grateful. I know you all have spent something on putting this together, but I'll pay for the rings and I expect copies of all the bills so I can pay you back."

Abby cried now and Tony and McGee swallowed, trying to hide how much Gibbs' gratitude meant to them.

"Jethro." Ducky tapped him on the back. "We just want you two to be happy."

"We will be. And remember, not a word of this to Ziva." Gibbs warned, surprising them.

"You are not going to tell her?" Ducky said.

"No." Gibbs said, as he left autopsy.

_Don't want to give her a chance to think too much and change her mind._

_I love her too much and I want her too much..._

_Whether we have a child or not... I'm never letting her go..._

_Never..._

_**xxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Author's Note :**_

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**The next sees Ziva take the lead in the bedroom.**_

_**The wedding date draws nearer...**_

_**Will Ziva give in when the moment arrives?**_

_**Stay tuned to find out..... And review ASAP.... thanks!**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for still reading/reviewing even though I have been elusive... A Promotion at work and a family crisis worked to take me away from writing.... I am still extremely busy and hectic.... but knew I needed to get this chapter to you as an apology and as a request to please bear with me...**_

_**As per a few suggestions... the rating has been changed to 'M'**_

_**So here's the next chapter....**_

_**Warning: Explicit Adult Content....**_

_**Enjoy and please review.... Thank you.**_

_**oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo**_

Ziva looked at herself in the mirror. The purple and gold head dress and veil that covered the lower half of her face accentuated her dark eyes, made even darker with black kajol. Gibbs would be surprised. She was sure of it. He had never seen her like this.

Yes her body was tender and yes pain did piece through her pelvis on occasion. But tonight she was the seducer and she was not going to let anything get in the way of that.

Once satisfied with her appearance she headed down to the living room. She switched on the music and swayed her hips gently to the foreign tunes. Next she lit the myriad of candles around the room and switched the lights off. She smiled at her creation. The centre of the living room resembled a scene straight out of a desert camp site. Pillows lay in a circle around a low wooden table. Metal cutlery glowed in the surrounding candle light. Exotic flavours whiffed through the air... the scent of food and something more.

As Ziva walked, the bells adorning her clothes tingled. The sound was sexy and mixed with the music, it became exotic. She had just laid the food on the low table when the front door opened and Jethro stepped in. He stopped and stared. Ziva blushed and felt a rush of desire spiral through her belly.

Without a word she started gently swaying her hips, causing the billowing Arabian pants to swirl around her legs and reveal the hip to ankle slits on the sides. The bells that hung from her bejewelled bra tingled more with each step she took.

"Oh God, Ziva!" Gibbs jaw dropped.

Ziva's confidence soared. She smiled a sultry, seductive smile as she reached him.

"Good evening, Love." She kissed his cheek, pressing the length if her body against his side. He gasped as her knee stroked upwards and caress his already rock hard flesh.

"Mmm...." Ziva murmured.

"Ziva!" Gibbs warned as she stroked again.

"Shh...." she whispered.

Smiling she danced around him, her hands stroking his body lightly, as she manoeuvred him out of his coat and shirt. Then she placed his slightly trembling hands on her hips and dragged him to the centre of the living room. She forced him down onto the pillows and reached for the buckle on his pants. She worked quickly and soon had him naked and proudly at attention...

She snaked her body over his, the food on the table forgotten as her arousal peaked at seeing his reaction.

"Ziva...." Gibbs whispered as she rained tiny kissed from him jaw to his belly. When she looked up, he tugged on her veil, loosening it and letting it unhook from one side. Then he pulled her against him and kissed her like a man possessed. She let him, for a moment or two and then she pulled away...

Sitting back she reached back and unclasped her bra.

"Oh Ziva!" Gibbs was reaching for her. She hit his hands away as she removed her bra, one arm at a time. Her nipples were pebbled and her breasts tender. She watched him as she cupped her breasts and stroked them gently, teasing her flesh for his pleasure.

Gibbs growled. His hard flesh twitched. She was a vixen, a nymph, a sex goddess. She could see the strain in his hands which were fisted in an effort to hold back from touching her. There was surprise, anticipation, desire and raw animal lust in his eyes.

Ziva leaned forward and offered him her right breast. He latched on like a starving man, suckling, licking, nipping and even biting. At the same time she took his right hand and closed it over her left breast. He kneaded and stroked, making her arch in need.

"_Mmmmm_ Jet!" her hips undulated.

She reached down and closed her hand around his hardness and felt his powerful response as he suckled her hard. He was out of control. She did this to him. Her Jethro was at her mercy now. She stroked his flesh and he swore.

"Ziva, I want you _now_."

"Yes, my love." She whispered.

She released him and fell back against the pillows. He helped her unclasp her pants and pulled it off. And then he was on top of her, kissing her madly. She arched against his body rubbing her sensitive nipples against his chest and lifting her hips.

"Take me Jethro. Now, _please_." She begged.

"God Ziva!" Gibbs whispered as he penetrated her body in one powerful thrust. He would not be gentle and she didn't want him to be. She wanted his savage need, she wanted him to take from her all that he needed. And.... _oh God_.... he was. He pounded in and out of her heat, making her cry out in release... again and again.

He shouted his love for her, his need for her... as he made fierce love to her. Ziva had tears in her eyes. Her Jethro was out of control, he was not holding anything back, he was making her his and God she loved him so deeply in that moment.

He saw her tears and stopped.

"Oh God, Ziva! I'm so sorry!" He started to withdraw. Ziva tackled him, rolling them over as she straddled his hips.

"Don't you dare think of stopping!" she shouted as she moved up and down on him.

"But I was hurting you!" he growled in anger. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I know I need to be gentle with you."

"Oh shut up and love me Jethro." Ziva panted, her body clenching around his.

"I can take it! I want it! I need it." She moved faster and faster.

"Oh God Ziva!" Gibbs' hands held her hips as she moved.

"Please.... don't ..... _Stop!_" and she exploded her orgasm so powerful it surprised both of them with its intensity and almost threatened to take Gibbs over with her.

"Oh! Wow!" Ziva gasped. "It doesn't hurt anymore.... Jethro... It doesn't hurt!"

"_You sure..."_ Gibbs choked out. Gritting his teeth he rolled her onto her back. He sat up, still deeply embedded in her still clenching heat. The strain was evident in his face. He was holding back for her.

"Take me, Jethro. Hard and fast! _Let's make a baby tonight_." Ziva pleaded.

Gibbs leaned forward and kissed her sharply. Sitting back he pulled her legs over his shoulders and lifted her hips off the ground. He shoved pillows below her butt and then he looked at her.

"Ziva..."

"Do it, Jet!"

And he did. He loved her with rough abandon. He stroked her deeply and wildly and made her explode in release again. And when he was no longer able to hold back, he shouted out his release as he sank his hardness deep inside her.

It took long, long moments for them to recover their breaths. Gibbs lay atop Ziva; her arms wrapped around him.

"I didn't know you could belly dance." He whispered.

Ziva laughed, "There is a lot you don't know about me."

Gibbs looked up at her and smiled, "I intend to find out all your secrets Ziva, and I'm going to enjoy every moment of it."

Then turning serious he asked, "Did I hurt you?"

"Oh Love," Ziva pulled him close. "It was a nice kind of hurt... the kind that makes me long for you... love you so much."

"_Nice kind of hurt?_ You're into BDSM or something?" he smirked.

"Or something," she laughed. "Oh supper's probably frozen."

"You relax," he said lifting up. "I'll warm it up and be right back to feed you, Mistress Ziva." He laughed, throwing a light blanket over her.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." Ziva giggled, as she relaxed back, her knees bent, her butt high on the pillows.

She closed her hands over her womb and silently prayed that their child be conceived that night.

_Oh Sweet baby,_

_We want you so much... so hang on in there..._

_Ok...?_

_Do it for Mama and Papa..._

_God... Please! Please give let this work._

_**oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter... **_

_**The next turns back to the team... and the wedding plans....**_

_**So stay tuned and review ASAP... please! Thank you.**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and PM's. I appreciate it especially as I have not been updating this story as regularly as I would like to.**_

_**Here's the next chapter...**_

_**Warning : Adult Content**_

_**Enjoy and review asap.... thanks.**_

_**oooooooooOOOOOoooooooo**_

Jethro smiled as he sipped his coffee. He was used to being the seducer, but he had to admit that being seduced ... and losing all sense of control with the woman he loved, had an unexpected appeal. He looked across the bullpen at Ziva as she and Tony discussed something.

She was beautiful!

But despite the smile on her face he could sense the anticipation and touch of anxiety just below the surface. Dr Coleman confirmed that all the follicles had ruptured and that they could make love that evening and then they would have to abstain. She had given Ziva a scripted for Progesterone inserts that had to be taken daily.

Ziva looked over at him and caught him staring. She smiled warmly before turning back to Tony.

Gibbs continued watching her. They loved each other and they had fantastic chemistry in bed. And God yes, he wanted to marry her and make her his forever. But if she wasn't pregnant, is was going to hit her hard and knowing Ziva, she would put on that mask again and move forward as if all was alright. And in so doing she would push him away.

He wasn't about to give her that chance. She was his and he took care of what was his.

Later that day, Gibbs met with the team in autopsy and they confirmed their plans for the wedding. Jenny would take Ziva over to her place and get her ready. The rest of them would meet at Ducky's home and set up whatever was required. The ceremony would be simple and done in the gazebo in Ducky's backyard. Only Gibbs' team and Jenny would be present. Ziva would only find out about their plans once she arrived with Jenny.

Gibbs didn't want to lie to her. But he didn't want her to find a way to back out either. The team agreed although they made comments about being glad that Gibbs would be the one who would have to take her home after the wedding and deal with her crazy Ninja skills. Gibbs smirked enjoying the interesting images that propped into his head.

Just then Ziva stepped into autopsy.

Everyone turned and looked guilty.

"Did I miss the memo about this meeting?" Ziva asked. Anyone who knew her could see that she was annoyed.

"Meeting, what meeting?" Tony asked.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Ducky asked trying to change the topic as Ziva's heated gaze sliced through Tony.

"I am doing well Dr Mallard." Ziva said. Her gaze moved to Gibbs, challenging him to tell her what was going on.

"I ... ah... we should get back to work." McGee said avoiding Ziva's gaze and stepping out of autopsy. Tony and Abby followed.

"Well?" Ziva asked.

"We were discussing my mother's 85th birthday." Ducky said. "You see it is this Sunday and I have asked Jethro and the rest of the team to attend. But I believe that you are attending a function with the Director and Jethro was not sure if he would come."

Ziva looked from Ducky to Gibbs and back.

"I'm sorry Ziva if I made you feel excluded. That was never my intention." Ducky said.

Ziva took a deep breath and smiled, "Jethro you should go. It will mean a lot to Mrs Mallard."

"What time do you want me there Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"10am should be fine." Ducky replied. Gibbs knew the ceremony was due to start at 10:30am.

"I'll be there." Gibbs said. A moment later he slipped his arm around Ziva's waist and led her out of autopsy. He didn't missed Ducky's sigh of relief just before the autopsy doors closed.

That night Jethro took Ziva to bed early. He fed her and undressed her, kissing every inch of exposed skin. Ziva shivered in his arms, her desire building, her emotions raw, her vulnerability clear.

"Talk to me Ziva...." Gibbs whispered between kisses.

"I'm so..." Ziva gasped as he took her nipple into his mouth.

"Ahem?" He urged her to go on.

"I'm afraid...._mmmm Jet..."_ She whispered arching to allow him to take more of her into his mouth.

"I want this to work." She continued as his fingers caressed and stroked her other breast.

"I want to have this baby.... our baby.... _OH!_" his fingers were between her legs now.

He lifted his head from her breast. "We will Ziva."

"_Oh Jethro!"_ she murmured before pulling him close and kissing him deeply.

Jethro returned the kiss, silently praying that his words would ring true. He caressed her back as they kissed for long intense minutes.

"Make love to me now, _please Jet_...." she whispered against his lips. He could feel the tremors racing through her body. She was on the verge of tears. He had to help her.

Slowly he kissed his way down her body. His hands caressed and stroked, sensitizing her flesh. His warm breath hit her core and she moaned, thrusting her hips. He rained kisses along the insides of her thighs making her twitch and shiver.

"Jet!" Ziva moaned when his wet tongue finally caressed her heated, throbbing flesh. He worshipped her with his mouth and soon she did cry.... tears of joy.... tears of release....

He moved up her body kissing a delicious path to her breasts. He gave each one equal attention before looking up at Ziva.

"_Make love to me now."_ She whispered.

Gibbs pulled her up into his arms and kissed her.

"Stay on your knees." he whispered as he moved behind her. "Look at us in the mirror, Ziva."

Gibbs watched Ziva watching them in the mirror. His one hand closed over her breast, stroking, squeezing. His other moved lower and forced her to push backwards.

"Watch us Ziva." He whispered as he pressed against her core. "Watch us, _my love_!"

Ziva moaned her he slipped all the way in. They stayed like that for a moment and made eye contact in the mirror.

"_I love you..."_ Gibbs said as he started moving inside her.

"_Oh God Jet!"_ Ziva murmured.

"_I love you... Ziva..."_ Gibbs repeated over and over as he made love to her. He was slow and controlled and he held her close and felt her body undulate and clench. He didn't stop when the first rush of orgasm made her cry out. Nor did he stop when she begged him to after the 6th orgasms. She was trembling in his arms, her body like a live wire, pulsing and throbbing with aftershocks.

He withdrew from her and lay her down on the bed. He leaned over her and slipped back inside, pressing down onto and inside her. He demanded she look at him and she build up to one more orgasm, as he thrust in and out of her scorching heat.

He whispered, his breath ragged, "I love you! Cum for me. Just one more time...Ziva..."

"_Mmmmm Jet!"_ Ziva sank her teeth into his shoulder and he moved faster and harder and deeper. Within seconds she was convulsing and coming again.

"_I love you Jet...."_ She cried out at the peak of her orgasm.

"_I .... love .... you...."_ Gibbs said as he too gave into his release, shuddering deep inside her.

Panting, Ziva whispered, "I love you ...."

Jethro withdrew from her heat and wasn't surprised to find her already asleep. He positioned pillows under her and pulled a blanket over them before curling up and falling asleep next to her.

_**oooooooooOOOOOoooooooo**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter. **_

_**The next chapter leads us to the Wedding Day...**_

_**Will Ziva go through with it?**_

_**Stay tuned to find out....and as always, please review soon....**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Thank you for the reviews and the PM's.... I had a bit of time on my hands... WOW! yes, I'm surprised too.**_

_**So here you go with the next chapter.... Enjoy and Review soon.... Thank you ...**_

_**oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo**_

Sunday morning arrived with the sun shining and birds chirping. Ziva and Gibbs lay in bed cuddling.

"I should get up." Ziva said. "Jenny is sending a car to pick me up."

"In a moment." Gibbs held her close and kissed her shoulder. "I love you."

"Jet, I love you too." Ziva turned in his arms. "Are you okay?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. You have been distracted the last few days." Ziva placed he palm against his cheek. "I know you're worried about our... the fertility treatment and that ... no let me finish... and that you feel you need to be the strong one and not let me see your concerns."

"I'm fine, Ziva." Gibbs said. She looked at him, her expression changing.

"Ziva?" he said as she pulled away.

"I have to get ready." That said she headed into the bathroom.

_Damn it! I should have told her just how worried I am. Now she's mad with me._

_**oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo**_

At Jenny's house, Ziva looked at herself in the mirror. She looked radiant. The dress was gorgeous. Her hair was blow waved and hung in a single twisted ponytail down her back. The diamante hair clip Jenny had insisted she wear made her look elegant. Her makeup was light across the cheeks, dark at the eyes and sultry orange at her lips. She looked amazing.

"Ready to go?" Jenny asked. She too looked beautiful in a red and gold gown, bronzy gold makeup and an organza throw over her shoulders.

"I look overdone." Ziva said.

"You look lovely." Jenny said. "We have to go now. I want to stop at Ducky's to wish his mom well before we head to the White House."

"Oh," Ziva blushed.

Gibbs would get to see her. _Would he like what he saw?_ She shook herself out of her reverie. She was still annoyed with him for pretending that he wasn't worried about the success of the fertility treatment. Of course he was worried. If only he wasn't so stubborn and shared his concern with her.

"Ziva?" Jenny asked.

"Let's go." Ziva said stepping out of the room.

_**oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo**_

Gibbs stood in the gazebo talking to the magistrate. His eyes took in the beautiful orange and white flowers that decorated the gazebo as well as the two rows of chairs that were positioned in front of it. He had seen the caterers bringing in the food and he had finally seen the rings. They were beautiful. Tony had given him the vouchers for the honeymoon in the Caribbean. Luckily the dates of the trip were not confirmed and the flight tickets not yet booked. So Gibbs and Ziva could decide when exactly they would want to go.

Just then Gibbs heard Abby's excited shout, "They're here!"

"Gibbs!" Tony called out, looking at him across the garden.

Gibbs' heart missed a beat. He waited, almost frozen to the spot. Would she be mad? Would she feel betrayed? Would she refuse?

_Damnit breathe Jethro,_ he admonished.

"Boss? You ok?" Tony was at his side.

Taking a few ragged, nervous breathes Gibbs nodded and headed towards the house. He didn't miss the look that passed between Tony and McGee.

As he entered the house, he saw Ziva standing in the living room. She took his breath away making his heart burst with love. She was so beautiful, so delicate, so graceful.

She was smiling and talking to Ducky's mother. Tilting her head a moment later she caught sight of him. The look in his eyes made her blush. Then her brow furrowed. She looked him up and down, surprise registering in her eyes as they scanned the stylish silver suit he wore. Then she looked around the room and realised that Tony, McGee and Ducky wore suits. She turned her head sharply and realised that Abby also wore a pretty gown in black. She turned her confused, questioning gaze back to Gibbs.

He stepped forward and took her hand. Wordlessly he led her into the back yard and let her see the decorated gazebo and the wedding cake.

"No!" she gasped.

"Ziva..." Gibbs' voice trembled.

"No... " She shook her head and turned an accusing eye on him. "How could you do this!"

She pulled her hand for his and turned to leave.

"Ziva wait!" Gibbs raised his voice. He grabbed her arm and spun her back into his arms. He lifted her and carried her into a guest bedroom, slamming the door shut. All the while Ziva shouted that he couldn't do this to her.

"Oh no!" Abby whispered as she slipped her hand into McGee's.

"How long do we give them?" Tony asked.

"Ten minutes should be enough." Jenny said.

Ducky cleared his throat as the voices rose behind the closed door.

"Let's give them some privacy, shall we?" that said, Ducky led everyone into the back garden.

_**oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo**_

In the guest room, Ziva struggled to get out of Gibbs' hold.

"Ziva, stop it!" He shouted.

"Let me go!" She spun away the minute he put her down.

"Calm down." He said.

"Calm down! How could you do this? All of you!" She shook with anger.

"How could I not?"

"What?" she demanded, tears glistening in her eyes.

"_I LOVE YOU!"_ Gibbs emphasized each word.

"That doesn't give you the right..." she replied.

"No it doesn't," He said as he forced her to sit down on the bed. He kneeled before her and took her hands into his not even bothering to mask the trembling in them.

"I love you more than life itself, Ziva." His words were so soft, so sincere. "I want to be with you, as your lover and as your husband. I want to make you mine forever. I never expected to fall in love again, to find what I had lost so long ago. Please Ziva, don't turn away from me now..."

"_Oh God Jethro..."_ Ziva sobbed. "We don't even know if I'm pregnant or if I ever will be pregnant. I may never be able to give you what you lost... I may never be able to give you a second chance at being a father..."

"Do you love me Ziva?" he looked up into her eyes.

"_Jet,"_ Ziva took his face between her palms. "I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love anyone."

"Then marry me... _today!_" he said forward and kissed her.

"But..."

"We'll deal with whatever happens ... together." He kissed her eyes, her nose, her cheeks. He looked into her eyes and whispered, "Whether there's a baby... or not... we'll work through it together..."

"I don't know..."

"Marry me, Ziva." He kissed her deeply, soulwrenchingly.

"_Marry me right now_."

_**oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo**_

_**Author's Note :**_

_**That's it for this chapter....**_

**_I hope that Gibbs' vulnerability is coming through...._**

_**What do you expect Ziva's answer to be?**_

_**Stay turned to find out and review asap...**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for the lovely reviews.... **_

_**I'm relieved and happy that you are still enjoying this story... and my momentum is increasing... so here's another chapter.... Enjoy.... and as always please keep reviewing....**_

_**oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo**_

The beautiful garden setting was over shadowed by the concern everyone felt for Gibbs and Ziva.

"Ten minutes are up, Madam Director." Tony said.

"Ah, maybe..." Abby said, "maybe we should check on them."

"Ziva was so angry" McGee said. "We all know she can be dangerous and right now she's hormonal too."

"You think McGee?" Tony retorted.

"Calm down everyone." Ducky said. "We should give them a few more minutes. This is obviously a shock to Ziva and she and Jethro need time to discuss it."

"Dr Mallard is right." Jenny said. "So let's all just relax."

"Ziva's going to say no and she is going to hate us." Abby said to McGee.

"Well we did go behind her back." McGee stated.

"Thank you for that latest news flash McGeek!" Tony growled.

"DiNozzo," Jenny called him aside.

"Jenny?"

"I saw Jethro's face. He is terrified that Ziva will refuse."

"I know."

"We need to be prepared for that and to help them both through this." Jenny said.

"I hope it doesn't come to that."

"Me too." Jenny said.

The team paced, each lost in their own thoughts.

_**oooooooooOOOOOoooooooo**_

Dr Coleman returned to her office intending to sign off a few documents and then head home. As she scanned her desk she found a set of blood results.

_Z. David & L.J. Gibbs_

She paged through the results making notes in the margin. Then she called Ziva's cellphone. Upon the call being transferred to voicemail, she said, "Hello Ziva. This is Dr Coleman. I'd like you to come for a few more blood tests as soon as possible. Please give me a call on my mobile phone to confirm when you'll be here. Thank you."

She looked at the results again and nodded her head. This was something she definitely needed to have checked. She was annoyed that she'd missed it on the initial blood work.

_**oooooooooOOOOOoooooooo**_

"_Marry me, Ziva!"_ Gibbs insisted his lips against hers. They ignored the ringing of her cellphone which lay on the bed.

"_Oh Jethro...." _

His lips distracted her. His words spoke to her soul. She knew that she wanted this.... she knew that she wanted to be his.... she knew that she didn't want to lose him.... but she was terrified that she would... the day they found out that she was not pregnant... he wouldn't want to be with her anymore... and then it would be too late...

"No... Jethro!" She pushed him away. "No."

"Ziva... don't do this!" Gibbs' face was pale with shock.

"You'll resent me ... you'll feel trapped and I can't do that to you!"

"Ziva! I want this. I know what riding on this. I want to be with you _WHETHER_ there is a child or not. How can I make you understand that?"

"You can't."

"Ziva, marry me and let me show you what you mean to me.

"No..."

"Don't push me away. I..." Gibbs' voice cracked.

"Jethro?" Ziva reached for him, hugging him close.

"_I .... love .... you...."_ He whispered.

"_Oh Jethro!"_ Ziva gasped holding him close.

_How could she hurt the man she loved like this. How could she literally make him beg for the future that she also wanted? _

"_Marry me...." _there was no denying the tears that moistened his eyes now or the defeat that cut through his soul.

Ziva took a shaky breathe and whispered, "Ok..."

Gibbs' grip tightened around her, "Ok?"

"Yes, I'll marry you Jethro. But I have one condition."

"A condition?" Gibbs sat back and looked at her.

"The day you resent me for this marriage or for ... _mmm_ ... for the lack of children, that's the day this marriage ends." Ziva whispered.

"I will never...."

"If you do... this marriage is over."

"Ok." Gibbs replied. "Ok!"

Now he smiled and ran a hand over his face to wipe away the residual tears.

"Ok!" Ziva smiled, sat forward and kissed him. "Ok..." she murmured as the kiss deepened and threatened to overwhelm her.

Gibbs pulled away reluctantly. "They're probably wondering if I'm dead yet."

"Let's put them out of their mystery then."

"Misery. Ziva... Let's put them out of their misery." Gibbs laughed as he pulled his bride to be into his arms and they headed for the door.

They stepped out into the sunlight and knew that everyone waited with bated breath for their next words.

"Ducky." Gibbs said placing Ziva's hand in his.

"DiNozzo, McGee with me." He ordered as he headed to the gazebo.

"Yay!" Abby shouted out as everyone broke out smiling.

Everyone took up their positions and soon Ducky led Ziva to the gazebo. Gibbs smiled warmly as he took Ziva's hand from Ducky's. McGee stepped aside then and started taking pictures of the ceremony. Gibbs and Ziva turned as one to face the magistrate. It was a simple ceremony. The standard vows were made in earnest and with heartfelt commitment.

Then the magistrate announced, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr Gibbs you may kiss your bride."

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close and whispered, "I love you, Mrs Ziva David Gibbs." She blushed, tears in her eyes. She mouthed, _I love you too._

Smiling he leaned forward and kissed her with an intensity that left her in no doubt of just how much he loved her. The sounds of their guests cheering and laughing finally pulled them apart. Congratulations, hugs and kisses were given all around. Gibbs and Ziva signed the marriage certificate and the magistrate confirmed that it would be filed with the registrar the next day.

Ducky led everyone back into the house. As they took their seats at the dining room table, Ducky's mother entered the room.

"Did they get hitched?"

"Yes Mother, they got married." Ducky sighed as everyone tried to hide their smirks.

"Well it's about time. That Leroy friend of your is not getting any younger and a man needs himself a good, strong woman by his side." She said.

"That's enough Mother." Ducky said as he helped her into a chair.

Tony starting saying something but Abby stomped her foot on his and stopped him.

"Thank you." Ziva said as she looked around the table. "Thank you for doing this for us. I didn't realize how much you cared for me until all this started. Gibbs just told me that you made all the arrangements for our wedding. I just want to say, thank you."

"McGee you owe me a hundred bucks. He was sure you were going to kill us all, starting with Gibbs." Tony smirked.

"Tony!" McGee growled. Turning to Ziva he said, "We're happy for you, Ziva. For both of you."

"It was our pleasure to do this for you.." Abby said.

Jenny nodded, saying "We'll be here for both of you, to help you through whatever happens."

Gibbs looked around the table. "Thank you. I hope you know how much you mean to me."

"Married for no more then 10 minutes and his already getting all soft. That's not good. Not good at all."

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs said.

"Just kidding, Boss. We know you love us." Tony smiled.

Ziva looked at Gibbs and he kissed her brow. "I always wanted to be part of a big family, and now I am." She said.

Abby had tears in her eyes. McGee and Tony smiled. Jenny nodded and Ducky said, "Yes, my dear. You are."

"Donald, can we cut my cake now?" Mrs Mallard asked.

"Yes, of course Mother." Ducky said as he placed a lovely round cake in front of her. "I may not have mentioned it, but today really is my Mother's 85th birthday."

Surprise registered before each member for the team stood up and congratulated Mrs Mallard on her birthday.

Gibbs sat back a moment later and took a deep breath. He was married and he was so relieved and elated and .... terrified!

_I will not mess this one up...._

_No..._ He looked at Ziva.

_I won't._

_**oooooooooOOOOOoooooooo**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter....**_

_**Did you like it? **_

_**The next sees the visit to Dr Coleman's office. Wonder what she found in the blood tests....**_

_**So stay tuned and please review asap. Thank you.**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for the great reviews.... you guys really make my day.**_

_**I need to warn you that this story is racing to its end... only another 2 to 4 chapters to go...**_

_**Warning : Adult content....**_

_**Here's the next chapter.... Enjoy and review soon... thank you!**_

_**oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo**_

Driving home, Ziva felt happy and shocked and excited and terrified and ... shy.

She was married! She was Mrs Ziva David Gibbs! Wow! And she couldn't stop blushing every time Jethro looked at her... To keep herself from continuously glancing at him, she picked up her purse and looked at her phone.

"I have a missed call from Dr Coleman." She said as she accessed the message.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked as Ziva's smile disappeared.

"She wants me to come in for a blood test right away."

"It's probably one of those routine tests." Gibbs said, concern creeping into his voice none the less.

"Yes." Ziva took a deep breath. "You must be right. Jethro pull over ... please."

He did, quickly. Ziva throw her door open and gagged losing most of her wedding day lunch.

"You have to calm down, Ziva." Gibbs whispered as he wiped her lips.

"I'm okay now. The wedding cake was just too rich for me."

"How long have you been feeling nauseous?" Gibbs asked.

"Since this morning." Ziva said. "Let's just get to the hospital and see what Dr Coleman wants." She said as she saw the flash of annoyance on Gibbs's face.

_**ooooooooOOOOOoooooooo**_

Dr Coleman was still in her office when they arrived.

"Ziva, Jethro?" she greeted looking at their clothes.

"Oh!" Ziva blushed. "We just got married. And then I heard your message and we just came over."

"Wow, congratulations!" Dr Coleman hugged her and shook Gibbs' hand.

"What blood tests do you want to run?" Gibbs asked getting to the point. His annoyance levels were still high. He hated it when Ziva hid her discomfort from him.

"It's just a routine test." Dr Coleman said as she got Ziva to sit down.

"But your message said I needed to come in right away." Ziva couldn't mask her concerns.

"Just tell us what you're looking for." Gibbs insisted.

"Ok. I'm running your thyroid functions again. On the last test I noticed that your levels were below normal and if they are, that could affect your chances of falling pregnant."

"No!" Ziva gasped. Gibbs placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed.

"Calm down Ziva. If the levels are low, we can correct it." Dr Coleman said as she pulled on a set of latex gloves. "I'll draw the blood sample here and then let you go and enjoy the rest of your wedding day and _ah_, night. Nothing to excessive, Agent Gibbs."

Ziva didn't look at Gibbs. It was like she had not head Dr Coleman giving them permission to consummate their marriage. Her face was pale, her eyes slightly dazed. Dr Coleman exchanged a look with Gibbs and he nodded. He would take care of her, of his love.

The blood was drawn quickly and Dr Coleman promised to call them as soon as she had the results.

_**ooooooooOOOOOoooooooo**_

An unspoken strain fell over the newlyweds as they arrived home.

_I shouldn't have gone through with the wedding.... What if I'm not pregnant...._ Ziva questioned.

_You can always try again, _another voice said_. And trying with Jethro would be so much fun... _

"You ok?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes." Ziva said heading for the stairs.

"Really?" Gibbs stated following her. _Don't mess this up Jethro! You have to get her to calm down. Your fear and annoyance will have to take a back seat. She needs you!_

"Jethro, please don't push me." Ziva turned to face him. "I need a few moments to myself."

"Fine, I'll just help you out of that dress and leave you alone." Jethro said, having no intention at all of leaving her alone.

Ziva nodded and continued up to their bedroom. Once there Gibbs closed the door and just gazed at her. She turned to look at him.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered.

"_Don't..."_ Ziva murmured.

"I can't believe you're mine now." He continued.

"_Jet..."_ Ziva's voice rose.

"I know you're scared, Ziva." He reached for her, pulling her into his arms.

She sobbed, words stuck in her throat.

"I want you to _trust_ me Ziva." He said. "No matter what happens, I will always be here for you."

She cried now, her tears soaking his shoulder.

"I love you." He said. _"I LOVE YOU!"_

He lifted her in his arms and carried her into the bathroom. Slowly he undressed her, kissing and touching her. When she was naked he turned on the shower. He undressed quickly and followed her into the shower. He ran his soapy hands all over her body, massaging the tension knots in her neck and shoulders, caressing down her back and front, pausing as his fingers closed over her pelvis.

She leaned into him, giving into the sensations his hands evoked. She would let him take care of her, just tonight, just for a few hours. She would forget all that was at stake, she would push her fears away and grab a hold of this man she loved and she would let him help her forget. She would be his wife tonight, his wife in every sense of the word.

She turned in his arms and pulled him close... a desperation, a fierce need rising in her blood. She wanted him, she needed him, she loved him!

"Easy, Love." Gibbs whispered as her kisses became frantic and her nails dug into his skin.

"_Now Jet,"_ She moaned between kisses. _"I need you now!"_

He wanted to take his time, he wanted to kiss and taste every inch of her body, he wanted to stay in control.

"Now!" Using her arms and his strong hands, she pulled herself up until she was able to wrap her legs around his midriff.

He held her close, his mouth closing over her breast, her back against the wall for added leverage. He made her wait, he felt her writhe with need, he heard her demand that he enter her. And still he made her wait. He lavished kisses and nibbles and gentle bites along her breasts. His hands below her bottom, stroked and teased, never quite entering her pulsing heat.

He felt her body undulate and tense, he felt the tremors racing under her skin, he knew she needed him and God, he needed her.

"Please Jet," She begged thrusting her hips against his pelvis. _"Please!"_

Slowing, kissing her deeply, he penetrated her body. He felt her shudder, heard her cry out as the first orgasm ripped through her sex. He held her close, as she caught her breathe. Then he started thrusting in slow measured, deep strokes. She moaned as sensations doubled and her body pulsed again. He loved her so gently, so deeply and so thoroughly that her next orgasm brought tears of sweet satisfaction to her eyes. And still he went on, increasing the tempo of his thrusts marginally, groaning at the strain he felt.

After the third orgasm, Ziva murmured, _"No more... please love!"_

"One more, _please_ love." Gibbs whispered. "Just one more...."

He was moving faster now. It was hell trying to be gentle when one wanted to go full steam ahead. But he controlled himself, after all he was Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the master of control.

Ziva moaned. He could feel her body clenching and grasping.

"Now love, _cum with me_." He murmured as he felt her shudder. A moment later he growled at his own release. It had never been this powerful, this all consuming with anyone... before.

"I love you, Jethro." Ziva whispered, kissing the side of his neck as he tried to catch his breath. _"I trust you."_

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, burying his face against her neck. She said the words, but he felt it in her body. She was truly his now. Ziva was truly his now....

_**ooooooooOOOOOoooooooo**_

They spent that night in each other's arms, enjoying the love that flowed between them. Tomorrow they would deal with the world and with their fears and concerns. But tonight they just shared and celebrated their love. They would be okay, because they were together.

_**ooooooooOOOOOoooooooo**_

_**Author's Note**_

_**That's it for this chapter....**_

_**Did you enjoy it? The next sees the blood test results and Ziva is not feeling too well....**_

_**So stay tuned and review ASAP.... Thanks.**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the lovely reviews.... **_

_**Here's the next chapter... Enjoy and review soon.... thanks.**_

_**oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo**_

"They're late," Tony smirked.

"They were just married Tony," McGee said.

"I wonder if Dr Coleman... Ouch," Tony grimaced as Gibbs' hand connected with the back of his head.

"Boss," Tony greeted before turning to Ziva. "You okay Ziva?"

"She's fine." Gibbs said.

"Jet, it's okay." Ziva said, a moment before leaving the bullpen.

"I'll just go..." Abby followed Ziva to the ladies room.

There she found Ziva gagging over the basin.

"Nauseous?" Abby said.

Ziva nodded as Abby stroked her back.

"It is a ah a symptom of...."

"Don't say it." Ziva said. "I won't believe it until it's confirmed with a blood test."

"What else is wrong, Ziva?" Abby asked when she saw the tears in Ziva's eyes. Ziva told her about the blood test and how she was sure that because of her low thyroid levels, she was terrified that she was not pregnant.

"Ziva you can't think that way. Besides you still have a week to go before a pregnancy test can be done.

"I know. I am just so emotional and off balance." Ziva said. "I hate it!"

"You need to relax. Come to the lab with me and I'll get the futon out for you."

"No, if I came with Jethro will worry. I don't want him to worry. He is being so wonderful and supportive." Ziva dashed the tears that filled her eyes. "I don't want to disappointment him Abby. I love him so much."

Abby stepped forward and hugged Ziva tightly.

"Gibbs will not be disappointed. I know him very well... okay not as _well_ as you know him. And I have no intentions of ever getting to know him that well....." Abby blushed as Ziva looked at her.

"He loves you so much Ziva. All of us can see it. He needs you for you not for the baby you may or may not have. And you are worrying about something you may not have to be worrying about. And crying like this can't be good for you." Abby noticed the tears had stopped.

"Good, now let's get you cleaned up and get out of there before Gibbs comes in looking for us. You don't want to scare him, right. Not that I've ever seen him get scared, except maybe yesterday when you almost refused to marry him."

"Okay.... Okay Abby." Ziva smiled. "Thank you."

Abby smiled, "My pleasure."

When they got back to the bullpen, Gibbs looked up at them. Abby nodded that all was okay. Ziva smiled. Gibbs took a deep breath in relief. Ziva had been nauseous from the moment she awoke. On top of that she was teary and off balance.

_Could she be pregnant? _

_She certainly has the symptoms ..._

Gibbs' phone rang then. When he hung up he confirmed they had a case. He ordered Tony and McGee to gear up. Ziva didn't ask to go with. She accepted Gibbs order to state the background checks on their victim.

"You've domesticated her overnight. You truly are a master, Boss." Tony smirked.

"DiNozzo!"

"Sorry Boss." But he continued to smirk.

Once they were gone, Abby took Ziva to the cafeteria.

"No Abby," Ziva grimaced. "I'm too nauseous."

"I know. That's why I'm getting you some dry crackers and a cup of black tea. It will settle your stomach in a no time."

"Really? How do you know this?" Ziva asked taking a seat.

Abby explained that she had learned all the 'old wives tales' from the nuns she usually went bowling with.

Within 20 minutes, Ziva was feeling better and was able to get back to work.

As the day progressed, Ziva focused on doing her bit for the team. By late afternoon, she received a call from Dr Coleman's office.

"Okay, I'll be at your office in 30 minutes." Ziva said before hanging up. Her hands trembled and her stomach rolled. Dr Coleman's assistant had not confirmed, nor had she denied that there was a problem.

Ziva left a note for Gibbs on his desk and left the bullpen.

_**oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo**_

At Dr Coleman's office, Ziva waited patiently. She reminded herself not to worry until she had cause to worry. Besides, with the symptoms she was already feeling, she prayed that she was pregnant and that Dr Coleman's result would not affect that.

"Hello Ziva. Sorry to have kept you waiting." Dr Coleman said.

"No problem," Ziva replied. "Ah, do you have my blood test results."

"Yes," Dr Coleman retrieved the results from a folder.

"Well?"

"Ziva, you have an underactive thyroid."

"Okay." Ziva sank back into her seat. "What do we do about it?"

"I'm going to start you on a course of Eltroxin and we will monitor your thyroid on a monthly basis. This condition could play a factor in whether you fall pregnant as well as whether you carry the pregnancy to term. But it is easy to manage and the medication has no known side effects on the unborn child." Dr Coleman said as she wrote up the prescription.

"When will you do the pregnancy test?" Ziva asked taking the prescription. _Hold yourself together, Ziva. You are having symptoms. There is a good possibility that you are pregnant. So don't panic.... yet!_

"We can do the test at the end of the week. I know you are anxious and I know that telling you to relax will likely irritate you more than calm you. I want you to start taking the Eltroxin tablets, once a day in the mornings, starting tomorrow. Continue with the Progesterone inserts nightly." Dr Coleman said.

"Okay. Will I experience any symptoms or is it too early?" Ziva asked.

"Every woman experiences different symptoms at different times and some experience none. The symptoms you can look out for are nausea, vomiting, light headedness, light spotting, breast sensitivity and tenderness, fatigue and food cravings. The most obvious one would be a missed period but we will be doing the blood test prior to that."

"I have need nauseous the last day or two."

"That's a good sign, but I don't want you to start worrying if you don't have any other symptoms. The best thing you can do is stay calm and let nature take its cause."

"I know. It's just difficult to do." Ziva said as she stood up. "I'll see you on Saturday morning, Dr Coleman."

Dr Coleman nodded as Ziva left her office.

_**oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo**_

Gibbs watched Ziva as the days progressed, looking out for symptoms while keeping her as comfortable as possible. They talked about the possibility of the pregnancy as her symptoms became more pronounced. Nausea was a constant companion and her breasts were a bit achy. She was also more tired than usual and just that morning she had reached out for Jethro when she had felt the room spinning head over heels around her.

_She had to be pregnant, right? _

"You do know that I will become fat and unattractive if I am pregnant." Ziva warned as they sat cuddling on the couch.

"I will still love and adore you."

"I might go completely off sex for the whole 9 months of the pregnancy."

"Oh, that's going to be a problem." Gibbs replied.

"Well you should have thought about that before you married me."

"I think I'll survive, but you're such a nymph... you sure you gonna be able to go without for that long?" Gibbs teased.

"I miss you already, Jet." Ziva whispered.

"Honey, I want you too." Gibbs said turning to kiss her.

"Another two days before we know." Ziva said.

Gibbs placed his hand on her womb. "Another two days, my love."

To lighten the mood, Gibbs got up and pulled Ziva into his arms. "Dance with me."

"But there's no music."

"We don't need music." Gibbs smiled as he gently swayed with her.

They spend the rest of the evening talking about the changes they would have to make if and when the pregnancy was confirmed.

_**oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo**_

Saturday morning arrived and Ziva felt like she had been waiting for this moment all her life. Nausea made her run to the bathroom a dozen times. She was terrified of the results despite the symptoms she had been having. Gibbs was with her. She told him, "Please don't be too disappointed if the results are negative."

"Shh, love." Gibbs said.

"Promise me, you'll be okay."

"I promise Ziva. You need to calm down."

"I know," Ziva said. "But I can't."

Gibbs hugged her close and let her express her fears. His gut told him they had nothing to fear. But then again this wasn't a God damn case. This was _their baby_!

A pathologist arrived to draw the blood sample. Ziva was so nervous and couldn't watch.

"We'll have the results within the next hour," The pathologist said before leaving the room.

"Oh Jethro!"

"Shh." Gibbs held her close as nervous excitement mixed with terror raced through them. The next hour seemed to drag on forever. Finally a nurse told then that Dr Coleman was ready to see them. They entered her office and waited as she finished a call.

"Ziva, Gibbs I've just received your results." Dr Coleman said as she pulled a results sheet out of a folder.

"What does it say?" Gibbs demanded.

"Am I pregnant?" Ziva asked.

_**oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter...**_

_**One more to go... so stay tuned and review asap.... thanks.**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews.... You succeeded in making me feel terrible.... for the cliff hanger....(just kidding)...**_

_**Here's the next and final Chapter.... I just wanted to say that I loved writing this story and I feel it's my best work ever. I want to thank you for reading and reviewing and for motivating me to keep going... even though my personal life has been so hectic and busy... I plan on completing my other stories on the Fanfiction site while I try to write my own novel which I hope to have published one day.... I hope that you will stay in touch and continue reading my work... and continue giving me your valuable feedback...**_

_**Thank you and I'm looking forward to your reviews on this chapter and on the story as a whole....**_

_**oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo**_

McGee entered the lab and stopped. Abby sipped noisily out of a Caf-Pow cup as she stared at the phone. On the desk next to her, there was a row of four Caf-Pow cups.

"Did you drink all of that this morning?" McGee asked looking at his watch.

Abby nodded.

"You're not going to sleep for a week," McGee commented.

"What?" Abby looked at him. "Oh McGee, the waiting is killing me!"

The lab doors opened again and Tony stepped in.

"No news yet?"

"No." Abby replied.

"How long do these tests take anyway?" Tony asked.

"Results on a qualitative HCG test are usually out within an hour of the blood sample being taken." Abby said.

"What time were they seeing Dr Coleman?" McGee asked as the lab doors opened.

"8am I believe." Dr Mallard said.

"So it's been about an hour now."

"We should be hearing something soon, then" Tony said.

"Yes, Ziva promised to call me as soon as they knew." Abby said. "But what if she is too upset to call?"

"Now, now Abigail. We should not jump to conclusions." Ducky said, patting Abby on the shoulder just as the lab doors swished open again.

"I thought I might find all of you here." Jenny said.

"Have you heard anything?" Abby asked.

"No, Abby." Jenny replied. "And I don't expect to for at least another hour or so."

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Because, whatever the news may be, Jethro and Ziva will need time to absorb it. So I suggest everyone get back to work now. As soon as anyone hears anything, we will convene in my office and share the news." Jenny said before she turned and left the lab.

"The Director is right." McGee said.

"I know." Abby replied.

"I'm going out to get coffee." Tony said. "Call me when you hear anything."

"Get me another Caf-Pow," Abby said to his retreating back.

"Actually my dear, I do believe you have had more than enough. Why don't you join me for a cup of tea, rather." Ducky said leading Abby out of the lab.

"I sure hope it's going to be good news." McGee said once he was alone in the lab.

_**oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo**_

Back in Dr Coleman's office, the tension was palpable.

"Doctor?" Gibbs demanded.

"Just give me a moment, Agent Gibbs." Dr Coleman said as she scanned the report.

"Jethro...." Ziva squeezed his hand tightly. She was on the verge of tears. The question was, would they be tears of joy or tears of pain.

A moment later, Dr Coleman looked at them.

"Jethro, Ziva," she started. "Congratulations!"

They sat still, frozen in that moment. Ziva could hear her every heart beat, her vision blurred as tears flowed, her mouth was open as she struggled to draw a breath. Jethro's face broke out into the most amazing smile. His eyes sparkled with tears of joy, he pulled Ziva close, hugging her, kissing her face and repeating how much he loved her.

Was this really happening! Was this real? Could it really be.... ?

The world seemed to have tilted on its axis... and black spots danced in front of her eyes.

"Take deep breaths Ziva." Dr Coleman's words broke through to her. She was now lying on her back, her legs elevated by pillows, Jethro kneeling next to her, stroking her hair.

"_Did I faint?"_ she asked.

"You did." Gibbs replied, smiling adorably.

"Oh.... Jethro.... Did she say," Ziva swallowed against the lump in her throat. "Did she say, I'm pregnant!"

'She did." Jethro smiled. "We are going to have a baby!"

"Oh God." Ziva smiled, even as tears streaked down her cheeks.

Gibbs took her hand and placed it over her pelvis.

"We are having a baby..." he said in awe.

"We are having a baby!" Ziva shouted and laughed as she wrapped her hands around Gibbs neck and pulled him close for a deep kiss. It was only the sound of Dr Coleman clearing her throat that drew them apart.

Once they were seated again, Dr Coleman said, "I'd like you to come in for a scan in a week's time. We should be able to see your baby then. Now all I want you to do is relax. You are likely to feel tired and the nausea will continue for the next few weeks. Also no strenuous activities and no field work."

Gibbs looked at Ziva and was glad when she nodded at Dr Coleman's instructions.

When they left Dr Coleman, Gibbs took Ziva straight home. Both of them were smiling and laughing. They were so happy. She was about to head upstairs before he took her hand and led her down to the basement.

"Jethro?" She asked once he forced her to sit on the couch.

"I've been working on something." He said as he opened a closet in one corner of the basement.

Ziva frowned as she watched him. He lifted a large piece of wood out of the closet and set it down. Then he looked at Ziva.

"Oh Jethro! It is beautiful!" Ziva whispered.

It was the shell of a baby cot. It had carved corners and a delicate inlayed pattern on each panel. It was smooth to touch and it's mohagany colour made it look warm, inviting and safe.

"I still have a lot of work to do."

"There's no rush." Ziva whispered.

"Oh Ziva." Jethro took her into his arms. "Today is one of the happiest days of my life!"

"Mine too." Ziva smiled before kissing him deeply.

The incessant ringing of Gibbs' phone finally pulled them apart.

"Gibbs."

"Gibbs, its Abby."

"Abby..."

"Oh I promised to call her with news...." Ziva replied.

Gibbs handed the phone over to Ziva.

"Gibbs is Ziva ok? Are you ok?" Ziva heard Abby asking.

"Abby," Ziva said. "We are fine."

"You are sure?"

"Yes, and you can tell the rest of the team that ..."

"That!" Abby demanded.

"I'm pregnant!"

Hoots of laughter and shrieks of joy filtered over the line. Gibbs and Ziva laughed too.

Could life get any better than this?

_**oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo**_

A week later, Ziva lay on the examination bed, Jethro next to her. The last week had flown by and Ziva was loving every moment of being pregnant. Everyone at the office pampered her and did things for her, even Tony. Most of all she loved being so thoroughly loved and almost worshipped by Jethro. He was so attentive, so giving, so loving and so amazing.

Dr Coleman entered the room and smiled.

"Let's take a look." She said as she prepared the ultra sound arm and inserted it.

"Here we go." She said adjusting the settings on the monitor. Gibbs and Ziva stared at the screen.

Then they heard it, the rapid fluttering.

"That's your baby's heart beat." Dr Coleman smiled. Ziva looked from the ultra sound monitor to Gibbs.

"Oh Jethro!" She gasped. He took her hand and squeezed it. He was too emotional to speak.

"That's your baby." Dr Coleman said, drawing their attention back to the screen. It was just a little curved mass, with a rapidly moving flap. But that was their baby.

Dr Coleman moved the ultrasound arm, magnifying the image. "And what do we have here?"

"What is it?" Ziva asked, concern creeping into her voice.

"Doctor?" Gibbs looked from Doctor Coleman to the screen.

"I do believe we have a second heart beat. Listen to it." Dr Coleman said.

Gibbs and Ziva listened and they heard it, one flutter a nanosecond before another.

"_Twins?"_ Gibbs asked, his eyes widening in awe

"Yes, twins." Doctor Coleman replied. "There it is, almost hidden by the other baby."

"_Two babies!"_ Ziva sobbed reaching out to touch the screen with one hand as her other stayed over her pelvis.

"I thought this would _never _happen." Ziva whispered. "I thought I would _never_ be pregnant."

"I know."Gibbs kissed her forehead. "But it has happened and we are going to have two wonderful babies."

"Oh I love you Jethro. Thank you ...."

"Shh Love"

"Thank you ....for making this happen..."

"Shh.... I love you too." Gibbs said his hands cupping her face. "I should be thanking you for giving me this chance to be a father and a husband again."

"Everything looks great Ziva." Dr Coleman said. "Stick to the vitamin regime I've given you and I would like to see you again in two weeks time."

Dr Coleman removed the ultrasound arm, covered Ziva and left the room.

Gibbs moved to lean over Ziva. He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. Then he laced his fingers with hers over her pelvis and let his fingers gently stroke her flesh.

"I love you." He whispered.

Her reply was to pull him close and kiss him deeply.

_The End_


End file.
